Strawhat Kids
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: Life can be pretty chaotic especially when your parents are pirates of the most notorious crews on the seas. Meet the children of the Strawhat crew, Whitebeard's, and of course the one Marine out of the bunch. Yaoi, het, mentions of Mpreg. No flames
1. Luna and Sonya's Adventure

Hi everyone I'm back with now a One Piece fic. I have fallen back in love with One Piece again. My brother started reading it again and he started telling me about it and it sounded really exciting. So I started reading it again and fell back in love with One Piece. This is a little something off the top of my head that I thought would be really cute. There will be mentions of Mpreg and other cute pairings. I'll probably do another version where the kids have different parents and different pairings, but until then I'll keep it like this. Well I hope you get a laugh and smile out of this. Also no flames I can't stress that enough. Now let's begin.

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Chapter 1: Luna's and Sonya's Adventure

A little girl with green hair stared at a dead end in front of her.

"Where are we Sonya?"

She turned around to her friend a little girl with black hair and big questioning eyes. She shrugged, "I don't know Luna. We were following behind Spade and Seiji, but now we can't find them."

Luna huffed, "You know aunt Nami isn't going to be very happy to know that we're lost with the 100 berry she gave us."

"I know, but she'll be fine. Dad said that Uncle Paulie will help calm her down. I don't really understand how, but daddy says it some sort of romantic shit." Sonya said running her hands through her green hair. A habit she's seen her dad do time and time again.

Luna cocked her head to the side, "Are you supposed to be using those words? Uncle Smoker says that those are bad words."

"Yeah well my dad uses those words all the time and no one seems to have a problem with it." Sonya said grabbing Luna's hand. She looked around before turning down another street.

"Uncle Sanji doesn't like it." Luna said.

"My daddy doesn't like when dad cusses, but it doesn't bother me or Seiji." Sonya said.

"Spade said the same thing about Uncle Ace and Uncle Smoker. Are we there yet Sonya? I'm hungry!" Luna whined.

"How the hell are you hungry already? I gave you all my snacks, isn't that enough?" Sonya said turning the corner again. Luna pouted, "No there wasn't enough meat in it. I thought Uncle Sanji would put in more meat."

Sonya shook her head, "You're just like Uncle Luffy."

Luna gave an all too familiar smile, "It does run in the family. At least that's what Uncle Ace and Grandpa Garp told me."

"Dad told me the same thing. Damn it, where the hell are we?" Sonya said glaring at yet another dead end. Luna shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me,"

Sonya sighed, her hand resting on her bokuto, her dad wouldn't give her real swords until she was thirteen it was her daddy's rules, as she tried to think of a solution.

"There has to be a way out of here. I know there is." Sonya said looking around.

"Sonya I'm hungry!" Luna whined again now shaking her friend's arm.

Sonya frowned snatching her arm out of her friend's grasp, "Let's go down here Luna."

Luna groaned, "But I'm so hungry!"

"We'll get some food from my daddy once we find a way out of here." Sonya said.

"We're never going to get out of here!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yes we are, just stop complaining." Sonya said as she looked around dragging a sniffling Luna with her. In the distance she heard, "SONYA! MY PRECIOUS BABY! WHERE ARE YOU? SONYA! SONYA!"

Luna blinked as she looked around, "I think I hear Uncle Sanji's voice."

"LUNA! LUNA! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE NIECE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sonya blinked as she looked around, "I think I hear his voice too."

"SONYA! LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Luna's eyes lit up, "Daddy! I hear daddy's voice."

"You mean uncle Luffy?" Sonya said as Luna nodded, "Yep, hey look it's one of my mom's snakes. Hey, hey we're over here Yuki."

A blue snake raised his head at the mention of his name. He looked over smiling in relief as he slithered over to Luna and Sonya.

Luna smiled, "Hey Yuki, you found us."

Yuki smiled as he slithered up and around her arm. He straightened up as he looked between the two of them.

"Luna, Sonya we've been looking everywhere for you two. Sanji is worried to death as well as Boa Hancock. She nearly fainted when she realized you were gone." Yuki said.

"Oh no, I made mommy worry. Is the baby ok?" Luna asked.

Yuki nodded, "Yes the baby is ok. She is only five months after all."

"WHERE ARE YOU? MY PRECIOUS BABIES! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sanji yelled frantically looking for his daughter and adorable niece.

"SONYA! LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Luffy yelled looking around.

"We should head back before Uncle Sanji has a heart attack." Luna said.

Sonya laughed, "That's true, come on let's go. Hey Yuki, do you know how to get out of here?"

Yuki nodded as he slid down Luna's arm, "Yes follow me,"

Luna cheered, "YAY I'M GONNA GET SOME FOOD! I'M GONNA GET SOME FOOD!"

Sonya yawned, "I just want to nap right now."

"You're just like Uncle Zoro sometimes." Luna said as she laughed.

Sonya smiled, "That's what my daddy says."

Yuki chuckled as he slithered out the alley they ended up in. Sonya groaned at the brightness of the sun, "Damn it,"

"Ooo you said another bad word Sonya." Luna said giggling.

Sonya yawned as she glared at her friend, "Shut up."

Luna just giggled harder in response. Sonya smiled patting her head as Luna giggled. Luna was really cute even if she was a bit stupid sometimes. Luna really reminded her of Uncle Luffy, but she could see her Aunt Boa's features in her too. Luna could be smart when she wanted to be, but most of the time she was stupid. Or naïve as her dad Sanji likes to say. Still Sonya would protect Luna no matter what. Her parents taught her that nothing was more important than her friends and family and Sonya followed that teaching. That's why she asked her dad Zoro for sword lessons. She wanted to be strong like her parents and protect people important to her.

"THERE'S MY BABIES! SONYA! LUNA!" Sanji yelled running over to the girls. Luffy smiled following behind Sanji as Sonya and Luna waved at them.

Sanji picked them up in a bone crushing hug, "MY BABIES! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OK!"

Luffy smiled, "Luna, Sonya I'm glad we found you. See, Sanji, me and Zoro told you they were ok. Luna was with Sonya after all."

Sanji shook his head as he placed both girls down, "Sonya has the directional skills of her father. That means I'm glad they're still in the general area."

"Daddy jeez," Sonya said rolling her eyes as Luna laughed. She ran over to Luffy, "Hey daddy I'm hungry. Can we go get some food?"

Luffy nodded as he picked up Luna placing her on his shoulder, "Yep we sure can. Let's go!"

Luna cheered, "YAY!"

They ran off to the nearest restaurant as Sanji and Sonya shook their heads.

"That girl is so much like her father it's scary. Anyway are you ok my sweet little princess." Sanji asked checking Sonya over.

Sonya nodded, "Yeah I'm fine daddy I just got a little lost. We lost Seiji and Spade along the way."

"Spade is with Ace and Seiji is with Zoro. They told us what happened. That's when me and Luffy left to go find you two. You know your father would never do something like that. He kept telling me that you would find your way home. Stupid Marimo…" Sanji said shaking his head.

Sonya giggled it was always funny when her daddy called dad Marimo head. It cracked her and Seiji up all the time.

"And I was right you shitty chef. She's ok." Zoro said walking over to Sonya. He laid a hand on her head, "Are you ok sweetie?"

Sonya nodded, "Yep I'm fine dad. One of Aunt Boa's snakes found us."

"Good, she was freaking out. It took Robin and Nami to calm her down." Zoro said.

"Dad's right I thought Aunt Boa was going to faint again." Seiji said pushing back some blond hair as he walked around to join Sonya and Zoro. "I can't believe you got lost again. You have the worst sense of direction Sonya."

Sonya glared at Seiji, "Shut up, I do not! I just took a wrong left is all!"

Seiji scoffed, "Yeah right,"

Sonya glared grabbing her bokuto when Sanji stopped her, "Now, Sonya, you know he's only playing. He doesn't mean it especially since he forgot a couple of ingredients for his dish today. He took a wrong left at the spice shop."

Seiji frowned up at Sanji, "Dad you promised not to tell!"

Sanji smiled, "I couldn't help myself. I was so proud when you looked for the spice on your own."

Seiji smiled, "Thanks dad."

"Good thing dad was with you. At least we won't die tonight from your cooking." Sonya said giving him an evil smile. Seiji glared at Sonya, "Shut up! Luna likes my cooking!"

"Luna likes food period! You know that!" Sonya exclaimed as Seiji growled. Zoro chuckled as he picked up Seiji. He placed him on his shoulder, "Now, now Seiji you should leave your sister alone. She's getting pretty good with her bokuto. I don't want her to use you for target practice. In fact, I think she's almost ready for a real sword."

Sonya's eyes lit up, "Really? I am?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you know the rule. No real swords until you're thirteen. Don't worry it's only a couple of years away." Sanji said taking Sonya's hand in his own.

Sonya groaned, "Daddy, I'm gonna be ok with real swords. Dad had a real sword when he was my age."

"I'm surprised that he didn't hurt himself or cut off a finger." Sanji said.

"That's because I'm good with my fingers Sanji." Zoro said smirking at the slight flush that appeared on Sanji's cheeks.

Sanji pushed it back giving Zoro a swift kick. Zoro moved out of the way in time as Seiji and Sonya laughed. It was always funny to watch their parents fight and argue with each other. They never worried about the fight becoming too serious. They loved each other too much and besides aunt Nami would always scream at them to knock it off before it could grow into something serious. They would make up each time though in very interesting ways. Sanji would cook Zoro's favorite desert and Zoro wouldn't cuss for the whole night. Well he wouldn't cuss _so_ much through out the night.

Sanji groaned as he shook his head, "Anyway, let's go meet up with Luffy and the others. You know it's been awhile since we've seen Franky, Robin, Antonio, and Anna."

Sonya and Seiji smiled at the mention of Antonio, a little boy with Robin's dark hair and mysterious eyes, and Anna, a little girl with Franky's sky blue hair and Robin's eyes. Antonio reminds you of both Franky and Robin. Anna looks more like her mother with Franky's mischievous looks and silly dances. Franky likes to joke that he doesn't know who will be the biggest heartbreaker; his handsome little boy or his beautiful little girl. Robin just smiles in response.

"Will Uncle Usopp and Aunt Kaya be there?" Sonya asked.

Zoro nodded, "Yep they'll be there with Merry and Roger."

Sanji smiled at the mention of Usopp's twin boys. They were a mixture of both Kaya and Usopp. They had their father's hair and slightly than longer noses. It wasn't as long as Usopp's, but it was still longer than the average nose.

"Is Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly there? Or are they still fixing a ship with Uncle Paulie? Or did they go visit Uncle Iceburg?" Sonya asked walking along the street with Sanji, Seiji, and Zoro.

"No they're here with Aunt Nami and Uncle Paulie." Sanji said.

"They're probably helping their mom with the finances again." Zoro said rolling his eyes as Sanji laughed.

Somehow Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly all inherited a piece of their mother's personality. Ryou, the oldest boy, really got a big part of Nami's personality. He has Nami's orange hair with Paulie's eyes. Ryou can think of a plan to earn money before anyone can blink. He knows how to make a plan where someone who really needed the money would be able to get it. He has a sharp mind and stumps Luffy and sometimes Luna on many occasions. Ryou never means to do it, but once he starts explaining something he can't stop. Nami is proud of him everytime. He has a short fuse, but is compassionate about his family and friends. He loves maps and spends a lot of time learning how to navigate from Nami. He adores books and inherited Nami's fist of justice.

Tamaki inherited a bit of Nami's short fuse, but is a bit more patient than his older brother. He has Paulie's blond hair and Nami's eyes. He inherited Nami's sense of direction and her sharp mind. Instead of making plans on how to get money he works with Ryou on getting people things they need. If he finds out that someone needs a ship he will work his hardest to get it. He inherited more of Paulie's innate shipbuilding expertise than Nami's navigation skills. He can find his way around a lumber yard. He's able to tell someone the quality of their ship by looking at the wood alone. He love books and sometimes fights with Ryou over one. He's very caring and a bit over protective when it comes to his family especially his little sister Lilly.

Lilly, the baby of the family, has a bit of Paulie's and Nami's personality. She has a bit of Paulie's patience and Nami's rage. She has a bit of a long fuse, but if she's pushed too many times, three's the limit, she snaps. All should watch out when she does. It doesn't help that she knows how to use Paulie's robes and a little version of Nami's clima-tact, a birthday present from her Uncle Usopp. She has Nami's sharp mind, but she also inherited Nami's manipulation tactics.

Lilly doesn't know yet, but Nami can see it and she couldn't be happier. She'll teach Lilly how to use her power for good once she's old enough, but for now she finds it cute how Lilly can get Uncle Sanji or Paulie to get her whatever she wants. She's inherited the same love for books. At the same times she loves ships and maps. She has inherited Nami's fist of justice and is a lot more outgoing than her two big brothers. She's a very caring person. She loves when people smile and she loves to have fun.

Zoro finds it amazing how they all are one big piece of Nami and Paulie, but he loves his nephews and niece. Even if Lilly doesn't know she has all of her uncles wrapped around her little finger. Sometimes Zoro is immune to her cute little smile, but when Sonya and Luna joins in he knows he's toast. It's another fact that Sanji loves to tease him about. Sanji on the other hand has no problem doting to all of his princesses. He spends times with his boys as well. Such as reading with Ryou, explaining a hard recipe to Tamaki, or cooking with Seiji and teaching him how to keep Luffy and Luna out of the kitchen.

"Is Uncle Brook and Laboon going be here too?" Seiji asked.

Sanji shook his head, "They won't be here today. They're still sailing around East Blue. They'll be here in a couple of days."

"Do you think we can stay in port until then? I know Boa wants to go back to Amazon Lilly to have the baby, but I know she likes it here." Zoro said.

"Well this is Luffy's hometown. I'm sure they have no problem of the Snake empress staying here with them." Sanji said as Zoro nodded. They were sure no one had a problem of the Pirate King and his wife staying here with them. Though one had to be careful of saying wife in front of Boa Hancock they didn't want her to faint while she was pregnant…again.

"Is Uncle Chopper here?" Sonya asked.

Sanji nodded, "Yep he was telling Boa to calm down so she wouldn't add stress to the baby. I can't believe she's pregnant again."

"I know, I was surprised by that too, but I'm happy all the same. Though I do wonder if she's going to have a boy or another girl," Zoro said walking towards the restaurant Luffy and Luna was in.

"I wonder that too. I wonder if our new little niece or nephew will be as crazy as Luna. She's so much like Luffy it's scary sometimes" Sanji said shaking his head as Zoro nodded in agreement.

"But sometimes she shows her mother's intelligence and her father's too on certain things. Though I sometimes think she has inherited alot more things from her father." Zoro said as Sanji nodded in agreement this time.

Sonya and Seiji smiled Luna was crazy, but that's understandable when Luffy is your father. Sonya and Seiji spend most of their time looking after Luna and playing with her at the same time. Luna is usually a companion in Sonya's adventures around the island. Since they don't live that far away from Luffy and Boa Sonya comes over to play often. Most of the time she ends up lost with a hungry and complaining Luna, but they have fun all the same. Luna likes to pop up at random times and surprise Seiji and Sanji in the kitchen. They usually give her snacks to keep her at bay.

She has her father's determination. She doesn't stop once she sets her mind on something. She has her mother's shyness and a bit of her cunning. She uses it to get herself or her friends out of trouble. Between Luffy's cute smile and Boa's beautiful one when Luna smiles she's able to get anyone, adult and kid alike, to give her anything she wants. Much to the love and amusement of Boa Hancock; Luffy always smiles and goes, "Luna has a smile that's as pretty as her mother's." Luna smiles in response while Boa Hancock faints. She's a happy go lucky person that doesn't mind going out on a limb for her family and friends. The one thing that she doesn't share with her mother is her hatred for small animals. She loves small animals such as the two kittens Luffy got her for her birthday. Boa never hurts them for she could never make Luna or Luffy sad.

Sanji, Zoro, and their kids looked in the restaurant. Luna and Luffy had twin row of plates around them. Ace and Spade was next to them taking a nap in their food. Spade acts much more like Ace much to Smoker's chargin. Smoker loves Spade, but wishes that he didn't show a mischievous streak so early. He also wishes he didn't love fire as much as Ace, but he's his son and he loves him nonetheless. Smoker has to admit that it's cute when Sonya and Spade teams up on Tashigi when she babysits. Zoro has no words to describe how proud he is of Sonya when Tashigi is irritated beyond words.

Nami and Ryou shook their heads as Tamaki and Lilly laughed with Paulie. Boa walked to Luffy and Luna cleaning food off their faces as they gave her similar smiles. Franky laughed with Anna as Robin and Antonio chuckled behind their glasses. Chopper laughed before eating more food. Usopp and Kaya laughed with Merry and Roger. Sonya and Seiji laughed along with Sanji. Zoro shook his head with a small smile on his face. Zoro placed Seiji down as Sonya slipped her hand out of Sanji's. They looked up at their parents for approval. Sanji and Zoro nodded in agreement. Sonya and Seiji smiled before running in the restaurant to join everyone.

Sanji smiled taking a cigarette out of his pocket then lighting it. When the kids weren't around Sanji was able to take a smoke or two. He was down to two packs a day. At the same time Zoro cut back on his drinking. He could drink after the kids were born, but before that Chopper stayed on him during the entire pregnancy. Much like how he stays on Boa about keeping her stress levels down.

"It's cute how Sonya protects Luna. I think Seiji likes her." Sanji said.

"Who, Luna?" Zoro asked as Sanji nodded, "Yeah, when we're in the kitchen he talks about wanting to cook a good meal for Luna-chan. A meal that's so good Luffy will want him in the family."

Zoro chuckled, "Well Luna is Boa's daughter. She's very cute and will be knocking guys out left and right when she grows up."

"Like my little princess Sonya, but no guy will be good enough for her," Sanji said taking a drag on his cigarette. Zoro looked in the restaurant watching Spade talk with Sonya. He noticed the slight pink on his daughter's cheeks when Spade offered her some of his food.

Zoro smiled, "Oh I don't know Sanji I think some guy will. You'll just have to suck it up."

Sanji tsked throwing his bud into the trash, "I like to see that day. Any guy who wants to date my little girl will have to show me that they're good enough for her. That rules applies to anyone who wants to date my princess."

Zoro shook his head chuckling softly, "She's going to have quite a time with you when she grows up."

"So you mean to tell me you aren't worried about who dates our princess and prince." Sanji said.

"Hey if they're serious they won't mind agreeing to a small match." Zoro said.

"Really, a small match with you?" Sanji said raising his eyebrow.

Zoro smirked, "Just to see if they're strong enough to protect our kids."

Sanji smirked back, "You're just as worried as me. You just don't want to admit it."

Zoro yawned before smirking, "Shut up, besides I say we just wait and see what happens. It doesn't do you any good worrying about it."

"When did you become so wise Marimo head?" Sanji said wrapping his arms loosely around Zoro's neck.

"Tch I've always been wise. It's just now you realize it shitty cook." Zoro said pressing his lips against Sanji's softly. Sanji smiled as he deepened the kiss. The names now were more pet names than anything. Who would think that a heated argument in the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny would lead to this? But no one was complaining. Mostly everyone was happy that they finally quelled the sexual tension between them. Luffy was just happy that Sanji and Zoro were happy. Plus he had someone who could help him get more meat in his diet. That fact made Luffy extra happy.

They broke away slowly giving secret smiles to each other. Zoro's smile turned into a smirk, "You taste like smoke."

Sanji returned it, "Shut up, you taste like rum. I thought Chopper told you to slow down."

"I thought Chopper told you the same thing." Zoro said.

Sanji made a sound in the back of his throat, "Shut up, come on I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat before the black holes eat it all."

Zoro laughed as he yawned again, "Sure thing, besides it'll be good to go to sleep with a full stomach."

"You're taking another nap? What is it your eighth one?" Sanji asked walking to the door with Zoro.

"Nope my fifteenth," Zoro said yawning again.

Sanji grumbled, "Lazy algae head," as he opened the door and walked in.

Zoro yawned, "Uptight chef," he stretched as he walked in behind Sanji to join their family and friends.

Was there enough food to eat? Well that's a tale for another day.

So what do you guys think? I thought it was pretty funny and cute myself hehe. Anyway I probably will write a chapter where I show how their parents hooked up and what they do when the kids are away. I will update the rest of my stories, but I'm trying to quell all the plot bunnies in my head. Once I can do that I'll be able to update all my stories. If you have a pairing you would like to see tell me and I'll see if I can work on a special one shot for them. Hmm maybe I should wait until I do that darn plot bunnies. Anyway until next time guys, bye bye.


	2. A day in the life of Spade

Hello guys it's been awhile since you've seen any activity from me, but that's because I've been busy with midterms. Since I have a break before my busy schedule goes back into motion I thought I finish this. I'm gonna do a companion piece to this one and do the party too. I didn't really touch on Spade in the last chapter so I thought I do it in this one. Now enough rambling from the authoress let's begin.

One Piece

Chapter 2: A day in the life of Spade

Portgas D. Spade groaned as he turned over in his bed. He knew it was morning, but he wanted to sleep a little bit longer. He snuggled against his pillow as the sun peaked in his room. He could hear the normal bumps in his parents' room which meant they were still sleep too. The bumps in his parents' room helping him stay asleep. He didn't know why, but he became used to the bumps in his parents' room every morning and every night. When he didn't hear any bumps he knew his parents' were up. Sonya mentioned the same thing happening in her room. Luna mentioned always hearing sounds in her room and in the kitchen a lot. Everyone knew that Uncle Luffy was having his pre-morning snack though.

Spade smiled, "I can't eat anymore…" he murmured in his sleep.

Meanwhile in his parents' room Smoker was trying to keep Ace from making too much noise. He groaned trying to push Ace off his lap, but knew it was a lost cause. Ace just laughed jumping back in his lap as he wrapped his arms around Smoker's neck, "Come on Smokey. Just one little kiss to tie me over for the day."

Smoker sighed wrapping his arms loosely around Ace's waist, "One kiss with you turns into one make out session. One make out session turns into me grinding against you. Then next thing I know I'm pushing you against the wall or the bed."

Ace's eyes twinkled as he laughed, "Well, isn't that half the fun Smokey."

Smoker sighed, but couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ace's waist.

"With you it is. Now Ace if I kiss you will you be good for the rest of the day?" Smoker asked.

Ace smirked as he leaned towards Smoker's ear, "I'll try, but I can't vouch for tonight."

Smoker shook his head chuckling lightly as he pushed Ace closer, "You're a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?"

Ace chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm your pain in the ass."

Smoker didn't deny that as he leaned forward brushing his lips against Ace's. Ace shivered lightly before leaning forward to close the gap between them. Before Ace could seal his lips over Smoker's, Smoker pulled back.

Ace pouted, "Smokey! Come on!"

"Shh, do you want to wake up Spade?" Smoker asked running his fingers down Ace's back over his tattoo.

"Spade is like me. Once he's sleep he's out like a light." Ace said smiling.

"Then when he wakes up he's like you energetic as a firecracker." Smoker said smirking.

Ace smiled, "That's my boy. We both love driving you crazy."

"It shows," Smoker said his smirk turning into a grin.

Ace smiled sliding his fingers through Smoker's hair as he pulled his face closer to his own.

"Come on Smokey one kiss…please." Ace said softly giving Smoker his most adorable pout. Smoker groaned inwardly he hated when Ace would give him that pout. Sometimes Ace was too damn adorable. Now Spade has developed that pout along with Luna, Lilly, and Anna. When they smile at him like that he can't really say no to them. Ace smiles in satisfaction each time he sees Smoker over powered by his son and his cute friends.

Smoker groaned, "Fine, just one kiss then I have to get up and get ready for the day. We can't stay in bed all day again."

"Why? You didn't complain before." Ace said smirking.

"Yes, but that's how Spade was made." Smoker said returning the smirk.

"Like you didn't like making him," Ace said leaning in.

Smoker smiled for the first time that morning, "I had to admit it was fun."

Ace chuckled as Smoker closed the gap between them. Ace is the only person Smoker ever shows his smile to. He didn't know how Ace is able to do it, but he's able to get him to smile all the time. The only other person to do that is Spade, but that's understandable of course. Ace moaned quietly as Smoker deepened the kiss. This seemed to be the only way to keep Ace quiet, but Smoker wasn't complaining. He liked this method very much.

In Spade's room he suddenly heard it become quiet in his parent's room. Spade groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He sat up in bed running his fingers through his messy black hair as he yawned. He looked out his window noticing the birds flying by before getting out of his bed. He walked down the hall to the bathroom trying not to trip on the rug on the way there again. While Spade was in the bathroom his parents were having a little fun.

Ace's soft moans turning Smoker on the more he continued the kiss. He knew that one kiss with Ace was just a slippery slope between making out and having some fun. He knew Spade would be up any minute and he didn't want him to catch them making out…again. Would Ace listen though? No, not with the way he was burying his fingers in his hair and pushing his body closer to his own.

Smoker broke the kiss panting softly as Ace smiled. He leaned forward resting his forehead against Smoker's as he chuckled softly, "Looks like someone is becoming hot."

"It happens around someone like you." Smoker said trying to stop himself from pinning Ace to the bed.

Ace could see the struggle in his eyes which made his grin become wider, "Aww is that a compliment Smoker? If so that's really sweet. It looks like you want to do something more don't you Smokey?"

Smoker groaned as he grit his teeth together. Ace knew that he wanted to push him against the bed and have his way with him. He loved knowing that he had this effect on the marine. Even if Smoker would never admit it, besides teasing him was too much fun. He leaned forward brushing his lips against Smoker's again loving the way the man shivered against him. He leaned towards his ear, "Face it Smoker…you want me…"

Smoker groaned softly fighting the urge to run his fingers through Ace's hair. Ace knew that nothing made Smoker hotter than when he whispered in his ear. He loved when Smoker would bite his lip trying his hardest not to crush his lips against his in one of his mind blowing kisses. He would try so hard to contain himself that he would either bust his lip or his knuckles would turn white. Smoker's denial reminded him of their many encounters before Smoker finally admitted to liking him, then loving him. Smoker was a really sweet guy he could just be stubborn as a mule sometimes.

Ace leaned back smiling at the hazy look in Smoker's eyes. Smoker ran his fingers through Ace's hair loving the soft groan that fell from his lips.

"I told you this would happen you troublemaker. Always doing something to get yourself in trouble." Smoker said smirking as he massaged Ace's scalp.

Ace leaned into the touch as he smiled, "You know I love causing trouble Smoker. I can't help it, it's in my nature."

"Damn troublemaker…" Smoker said softly as he leaned forward.

"Try to stop me…" Ace whispered closing his eyes as he waited for the feel of Smoker's lips on his own again.

They were close when they heard a tiny knock coming from the cracked door of their room. They looked over as Spade opened it slowly, peeking his head in as he smiled at his parents. He caught them like this before with the same look of surprise on their faces. It made Spade smile because he knew that his parents really loved each other. Besides seeing the blush on their faces made him laugh each time. He really liked seeing the blush on his dad, Smoker's, face. He was always so mean and cold around his men that seeing him surprised made Spade laugh every time. His daddy Ace always got a good chuckle from it too.

"Um…good morning mom and dad," Spade said smiling as he walked in the room.

Ace smiled as he got off of Smoker's lap. Unlike Zoro he didn't mind being called mom. He walked over to Spade ruffling his hair as he picked him up, "Good morning buddy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did daddy. I had a good dream too." Spade said as he smiled.

Ace smiled back ruffling his hair again as he walked back over to the bed, "That's great little guy. What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that I was a bird and I was flying all around the world. I would stop at different restaurants, eat, and then fly away afterwards." Spade said making a flying motion with his hand.

"That's great buddy. Wait, did you pay for those meals?" Ace asked sitting on the bed with Spade in his lap.

Spade shook his head, "Nope, I would eat and fly."

Ace laughed as he hugged Spade, "That's my boy! I wish I could do that."

Smoker shook his head, "Like you need to do that. It's bad enough that you're teaching Spade to eat and run."

"Hey he needs to know how to eat and run. Just in case he doesn't have any money, but he wants to eat." Ace said.

"Yeah dad it's a good way to get out of trouble too." Spade said smiling.

Smoker smiled shaking his head as he rubbed Spade's head, "You're just like your dad sometimes I swear. Anyway, how are you Spade?"

"I'm fine dad I had a really good dream too." Spade said smiling.

Smoker smiled back, "That's great son. I'm glad you had such a good dream."

Spade beamed, "Did you two sleep well?"

Ace nodded, "Yep, I sure did buddy. I had a great dream too. In my dream I was tunneling under ground under restaurants and getting all the food I want."

Smoker nodded, "I slept well too. I had a nice dream. I was actually swimming in the ocean. It was weird, but pretty freeing."

Spade smiled, "I'm glad you guys slept well." He turned to Ace, "Hey daddy I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too. Let daddy clean up and I'll meet you in the kitchen ok." Ace said.

Spade nodded, "Ok," He felt for the ground as he slid off the bed. Smoker noticed and helped him down. Spade glared up at him, "Dad! I wanted to do it myself!"

"I know, but I don't want you to hurt yourself like last time." Smoker said patting his head.

"I'm fine, besides Grandpa Whitebeard says that when you get hurt you just have to bounce back up." Spade said.

Ace smiled, "That's right, you sure do. Come on Smoker, Spade won't get hurt that badly. He just fell on his bottom last time."

"I know, but I still don't want him to hurt himself while I'm here." Smoker said. Ace smiled Smoker was such an overprotective father. Whenever Spade would fall or get even a small paper cut Smoker either fixed him up or took him to Chopper. When Spade was a baby they lived closed by Chopper's office since Smoker wouldn't trust anyone else with Spade. Ace smiles every time he sees the soft side of Smoker. Many people would never expect to see it from the usually strict marine.

Spade sighed, "Dad I'm fine! I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Ok, but before you go to the kitchen put a shirt on." Smoker said.

Spade pouted, "But daddy doesn't wear a shirt."

"Daddy should start wearing a shirt." Smoker said giving Ace a glare.

Ace held his hands up in defense, "Hey, hey I have shirts they're all just really dirty right now."

"You said _that_ two weeks ago." Smoker said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, I'll clean them soon ok." Ace said sticking his tongue out at him.

"Very mature Ace," Smoker said as he stretched.

Ace glared at Smoker again as Spade laughed, watching his parents fight was as funny as watching Uncle Zoro and Uncle Sanji fight. It wasn't really scary. It was more entertaining than anything.

"Anyway wear a shirt for breakfast ok." Smoker said.

"But…dad…" Spade said as he pouted.

_I will not be swayed by cuteness. _Smoker thought trying not to agree and let Spade have his way again. He already learned that bad habit from Ace. He didn't need anymore.

"Spade put a t-shirt on at least. You can wear the one Uncle Luffy got you." Smoker said.

Spade's eyes lit up, "Ok I like that shirt. Ok dad I'll put it on. I'll meet you in the kitchen daddy."

Ace smiled, "Ok little buddy."

Spade smiled before running out of the room. He loved walking around the house without a shirt like his daddy Ace. Sometimes his dad Smoker would let him go out in public without a shirt on, but other times he either had to wear a t-shirt or a button up shirt. Smoker wasn't too strict about that rule. He just wanted Spade to wear a shirt in public so he would be protected from the rocks, bugs, and debris in the world. In the house Spade would get stains and food all over his chest; which means he has to take another shower instead of just changing his shirt. When Spade eats and get some stains or food on his shirt that means that he has to change his shirt and Smoker has to do more laundry, but he would rather Spade have a dirty shirt than a dirty chest.

Ace wrapped his arms loosely around Smoker's neck pressing his chest against Smoker's back, "You're so sweet Smokey. Not to mention you're so overprotective. What are you going to do when our little Spade grows up and starts dating?"

"I'm sure the girl or guy he finds will treat him right. If they know what's good for them." Smoker said as he nodded in confirmation.

Ace laughed, "Then you're going to scare them away."

"If they can't handle me then they have no right to be around Spade." Smoker said.

Ace laughed placing a kiss on his cheek as he got up from the bed. He laughed again shaking his head as he walked towards the dresser to get a shirt for the day.

"Boy Sonya sure is going to have her hands full." Ace said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Smoker looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Sonya? As is Zoro's and Sanji's daughter?"

Ace smiled, "Yep that's her. Between you and Spade she's going to really have her hands full." He laughed at the shocked look on Smoker's face closing the door before Smoker could say anything else. Smoker blinked before lying on his back.

_Spade and Sonya? Hmm…I wonder if that would work. It would be funny having Zoro and Sanji as in-laws. I can see it now, but I wonder…does Sonya like Spade? They spend a lot of time around each other and the girl does need someone who knows where they're going. But…I wonder is Sonya the one for him? Maybe I should stop thinking about this so hard. He is still a child after all. _Smoker thought fighting the urge to light up his usual two cigars. It was his rule not to smoke in the house, but sometimes old habits die hard.

*~*~*

Ace smiled in the bathroom. He loved Smoker and Sanji's reaction to the thought of their precious babies leaving the nest to be with one another. Zoro thought the same thing that's why they loved to mention it at any chance they could get. Besides he thought it was cute the way Sonya's cheeks heat up whenever Spade offered her some food or gave her his umbrella when it rained. Since she developed more of Zoro's personality watching her blush is as entertaining as watching Zoro blush. Besides Spade had to like her if he offered her some food. Like his cousin Luna and his uncle Luffy they don't share food with just anyone. Ace was the same way that's why he knew Sonya had to be close to Spade.

He chuckled as he brushed his teeth, _Things are going to be so interesting when they grow up, but I'm not rushing anything. If it happens it happens. If it doesn't then it doesn't. But that doesn't mean I can't tease my Smokey about it. _Ace thought finishing up in the bathroom.

*~*~*

Spade looked for the t-shirt Uncle Luffy got him that Uncle Usopp helped him make. It was the picture of the Straw hat's Jolly Roger on the front with Whitebeard's Jolly Roger on the back. On the sleeves were pictures of Spades, which makes it one of his favorite t-shirts. He looked through his dresser then huffed when he couldn't find it. He looked in his closet then grumbled in annoyance when he couldn't find it. He rubbed his head thinking about the places he put the shirt when he snapped his fingers in realization. He looked under his bed grabbing the t-shirt in triumph.

He slipped the shirt on checking himself in the mirror before walking downstairs. He ran a hand through his messy hair thinking about what he should do today.

_Hmm I could go play with Sonya, Seiji, and Luna. That sounds like fun and I can probably get some food from Uncle Sanji too. Plus I can see Aunt Boa and Uncle Luffy. That's always cool. _Spade thought taking a seat at the table.

Ace walked in, rubbing Spade's head before walking to the cupboard to get two bowls and six boxes of cereal. He placed the bowl and three boxes of cereal in front of Spade before setting up his own bowl and boxes of cereal. He walked to the fridge, "So, Spade, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm going to play with Luna, Sonya, and Seiji today." Spade said pouring his first box of cereal in the bowl.

"Sounds fun, I heard that the twins, Antonio, and Anna are going to be there too. I wonder if Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly will be there." Ace said pouring some milk in Spade's bowl.

"I think so. Luna said everybody is coming over to welcome back Uncle Brooke and Laboon." Spade said.

"Oh yeah I remember Sanji telling me something about that. We're all going over there tonight. Sanji and Seiji are going to be cooking a banquet for Brooke and Laboon. It sounds like it's going to be good." Ace said as he started eating his cereal.

Spade nodded, "It does. Seiji told me that he's going to be making a lot of food with Uncle Sanji tonight. He said he made a cake for everyone too. Sonya said he made Luna's cake extra special." He snickered as Ace smiled, "Are you two teasing Seiji again?"

"Just a little daddy, he always teases me whenever I play with Sonya. So I tease him whenever he plays with Luna." Spade said pouring himself a second bowl.

"Oh I see, you're just returning the favor right?" Ace said pouring himself another bowl.

Spade nodded, "Yep,"

Ace laughed, "That's my boy."

"Are you teaching him something else he doesn't need to know?" Smoker said walking in the kitchen with a button up shirt.

"No I'm not. He's just telling me how they tease Seiji about Luna." Ace said.

Smoker chuckled, rubbing Spade's head as he walked by, as he headed to the cabinets. "Well she is a cute little girl. She's going to be quite a beautiful woman when she grows up."

"Uncle Sanji says that he's going to have to kick all the guys away when she gets older. He told me and all the boys that it's our job to protect the girls." Spade said with a determined set to his jaw.

Ace smiled, "That's true, even though I'm sure the girls can take care of themselves you guys be sure to protect them and help them if they need it."

Spade smiled, "Right daddy I will. Hey dad, are you going to work today?"

Smoker nodded, "Yep I am. I'll be back later on tonight for the party. Don't worry Spade."

Spade smiled, "Great now I can tell Uncle Sanji that you're coming to the party too. Oh tell Tashigi-san I said hi." He flashed an evil smile as Ace laughed and Smoker chuckled while pouring himself some coffee Ace made earlier in the morning.

"I'll be sure to tell her son." Smoker said as Spade smiled.

Spade loved Tashigi, but messing with her was so much fun. It was really fun when Sonya and Luna joined him. Sometimes both Coby and Tashigi would babysit all of them when their parents went out or needed to get something right quick or check out a new town before they let them go to it. To say that things would become chaotic was an understatement. Everything seemed to happen at once and Tashigi couldn't figure out how to control it. She couldn't count on Coby. Once Luna and Lilly smiled at him he basically did what they wanted for the rest of the night. Antonio, Tamaki, and Ryou would hide somewhere and either play or read. Seiji would be in the kitchen while Anna would unscrew or take apart anything that belonged to Tashigi. Spade and Sonya were the worst. They loved to play their favorite game let's hide Tashigi's sword and glasses. Merry and Roger knew the hiding places, but they would throw Tashigi off on purpose since she couldn't really tell them apart without her glasses.

Tashigi would spend hours trying to find her glasses and sword with no help from any of the kids or Coby. Seiji would join in after awhile. He would help the twins throw Tashigi off as Anna joined Luna and Lilly in kneading the putty that was Coby. They weren't evil girls they just liked having fun. Besides they wanted to try out the little lessons Aunt Boa taught them. After playing and messing with Tashigi for about two more hours they put her glasses and sword in a place where she could find them. Once she had her glasses and put her sword in a place where Sonya and Spade couldn't find it she walked into the kitchen.

Instead of seeing everything in disarray they were all helping Coby set the table. They acted as if they weren't just torturing her, a couple of minutes ago. After they helped Coby set the table and give them their food they acted like little angels. Until dinner was over that is. Once dinner was over they played a new game called let's hide Tashigi's things. For Anna and Antonio it was let's take Tashigi's things apart. This time Sonya helped the rest of the girls play their game of let's have Coby be our butler. They played both games until their parents came home.

Zoro was so proud of Sonya and Seiji he bought them whatever they wanted the next day. Boa, Nami, and Robin was proud of their girls for learning their techniques at such a young age. Franky was so proud of Anna and Antonio for being able to unscrew many different things and turning them into something different. Paulie was proud of Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly for being able to do the same thing.

Sanji was proud of Seiji for cooking such a good meal and of Sonya for being such a good girl. Sonya, Seiji, and Zoro would hold back their snickers since they knew the truth. Luffy was so happy that his little girl had such a healthy appetite. Boa was happy that she started to learn the lesson that she can do whatever she wanted and people would forgive her because she was beautiful. Ace was proud of Spade being able to be so mischievous yet so good at the same time. Smoker was proud that Spade didn't try to set something on fire. Not to mention the leadership skills he showed for coming up with the plan. Beside seeing Tashigi so flustered was always funny. Just knowing that Spade had a hand in that made him laugh.

"Hey daddy, when is the baby gonna be born? Luna says that he's kicking a lot more now." Spade said eating his third bowl.

"I think he'll be born in about four months maybe three." Ace said.

"Cool I can't wait to see the new baby. Luna says that it's going to be a boy." Spade said.

"Really? She thinks it's going to be a boy." Smoker said taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah her and Uncle Luffy said they can feel that it's a boy. Aunt Boa says that she just want her baby to be healthy." Spade said starting on his fourth bowl.

"He will be. He is a D after all." Ace said smiling.

Spade smiled, "That's what Uncle Luffy said!"

Smoker and Ace laughed Luffy, even though he was in his twenties now, was still a ball of energy. All the kids loved playing with Uncle Luffy since he was still a kid himself. It was understandable where Luna got her energy from. Aunt Boa was nice to anyone that was Luffy's friend. She would hurt anyone she saw as a threat towards the kids. She didn't hurt any of the small animals the kids would play with including Luna's kittens Mozu and Kiwi named after her two aunts from Water 7.

She made sure that there was enough food for the kids and Luffy. She made sure to put enough things that the kids liked to do in the house. She didn't know she would have so much fun making messes in the kitchen with Seiji or making messes painting with Luna, Lilly, and Anna. She had fun sparring with Sonya and setting up targets for Merry and Roger to use for target practice. She liked setting up dominoes for Spade, Tamaki, and Ryou. Not to mention setting little targets for Spade to use his fire on. It was nothing that would catch on fire, but it made Spade happy all the same. She loved the kids and would hurt anyone who tried to make them feel bad because they were kids of pirates.

"So will I be an Uncle?" Spade said.

"No little man you'll be a cousin, well, more like an older brother to him. Sort of like how you are to Luna or the twins." Ace said.

"Cool I'll be a big brother. That's so awesome." Spade said smiling happily.

Seeing the happy smile on Spade's face at the mention of being an older brother made something go through Ace. He remembers how life was better with Luffy around. He loved being an older brother. Even though Luffy almost made him have a heart attack sometimes he still loved it. He knew Spade would love being an older brother too. Smoker felt a similar feeling enter his chest upon seeing Spade's smile. Spade would be a great big brother, since he's big brother to many of the younger kids. Ace looked at Smoker who nodded in understanding. Ace smiled he loved having this connection to Smoker. It made him feel special.

"Hey daddy after breakfast can I still wear my t-shirt. I love it." Spade said hugging his t-shirt.

"You sure can buddy. I know how much you love the shirt." Ace said.

"That is a nice shirt. Usopp is a pretty talented artist." Smoker said.

"Yeah it was Luffy's idea, but his drawings weren't making it. So Usopp took over and made the shirt. In fact he made one for all the kids. All the shirts are so cute. They have different little family emblems and their own signs." Ace said.

"I don't see any of my symbols on the shirt." Smoker said.

"You didn't see the smoke on the hem on the bottom of the t-shirt." Ace said.

"Yeah dad see look there's smoke on my shirt." Spade said laughing at his little joke. He stood up, pulling up his t-shirt to show the wisps of smoke along the hem of the shirt. Ace laughed as Smoker chuckled noticing the smoke designs. He nodded, "Ok I see it now. Heh, that's a pretty cool t-shirt."

"I love it. Uncle Usopp said that he's going to make one for the new baby too. He said that we all get to help out too. That's going to be so fun! You know Merry and Roger are good at drawing too. I can barely color within the lines." Spade said smiling sheepishly.

Ace smiled, "Aww don't worry Spade. When you're coloring you're not supposed to stay in the lines. Everyone knows that and besides you're a good leader. Don't you have adventures with the twins?"

Spade nodded, "Yeah they're always so fun! Me and Merry are the brave ones. Roger is the scaredy cat. He runs away from everything, but me and Merry are there to protect him."

"So Roger took on more of Usopp's personality I see." Ace said.

"Yeah he's always running away and me and Merry have to drag him back to the spot. It's always fun, though most of the time we're trying to find Sonya. She's always getting lost then gets mad at us when we tell her so." Spade said.

Ace laughed, "That's sounds about right. She's like her father when he gets lost."

Spade nodded, "Yeah, but sometimes Roger will run away and Merry will chase after him. They'll leave me and Sonya alone. Like one time Sonya got lost in this alleyway and it was dark so me, Merry, and Roger looked for her. I don't know why alleys are so dark, but we found her then Roger got scared and ran away. He had the light so Merry chased after him, but he had the second light. So I made a small fire and lead the way out, but I had to hold Sonya's hand so she wouldn't get lost again. Did I do a good thing daddy?"

Ace blinked, "What do you mean? Of course you did that was nice leading Sonya out the alley."

Smoker nodded in agreement, "Yes that was very nice Spade. What do you mean?"

Spade blushed lightly, "I know it was good that I helped Sonya, but was it good that I held her hand. Roger says you can get cooties that way. Seiji and Merry says it's not true, but we're waiting on Antonio to look it up and tell us the truth. I don't know so can you get cooties that way daddy? Can you dad?"

Ace smiled this was just too cute. Spade was worried about catching cooties from Sonya from holding her hand. He resisted the urge to just go over and hug his son. Smoker chuckled taking a sip from his coffee. He could tell that Ace wanted to glomp Spade, but he held back. He knew it would surprise Spade more than anything if Ace did that.

Smoker shook his head, "No you can't get cooties that way Spade. I'm sure Antonio will tell you that soon."

Ace held back a chuckle as he nodded in agreement.

"Ok because I hold Luna's hand all the time, but Roger says that's different since Luna is my cousin. He said if I hold anyone else's hand then I'll get cooties, but I had to hold Sonya's hand. If I did she would have gotten lost again." Spade said the blush still on his cheeks.

"I understand Spade it was something you had to do right?" Ace said holding back his laughter. _It sounds like he's trying to explain himself. _

Smoker noticed the same thing as Spade nodded quickly, "Yeah I was just helping her out that's all."

"We understand Spade it's fine." Smoker said.

"I'm glad you guys do. Roger and Merry wouldn't stop teasing me about it. Neither would Seiji, but Sonya told me he held Luna's hand once so I got him back." Spade said smiling triumphantly.

"Well I'm glad you got them back Spade. Sounds like you had quite an adventure." Ace said as Smoker nodded.

"I did, but it was really fun. I can't wait for today. I hope the twins come over Uncle Luffy's house today so we can play." Spade said.

"I hope so too." Ace said.

Smoker nodded, "I do too."

Spade beamed before devouring his second box of cereal. While Spade and Ace was comparing the toys they got in their cereal boxes Smoker smiled in his mug.

_Maybe Ace wasn't so off after all. Spade did get real embarrass about holding Sonya's hand. I like how he explained to us why he had to hold her hand. Maybe our little boy is having his first crush. This is pretty cute. My little boy is growing up. _Smoker thought as Spade laughed at a joke Ace made about their toys.

Smoker looked at the clock he had another hour before he had to go to work. He got up to grab a bowl of cereal before Spade and Ace ate all the boxes again. Ace found it funny that the boys waited for confirmation on something from Antonio. For the girls it was Anna. Which would make sense even though Antonio and Anna were different they were both very smart. Of course, that's no surprise from Robin's children. It was as understandable as Luna's energy, Sonya's scowls, and Spade's mischievousness.

During breakfast Spade happily told his parents about two little girls he met with everyone one day. Their names were Kiki and Lulu. They were twins like Merry and Roger and very adventurous. They played a fun game of scavenger hunt in Nami's hometown among the tangerine farm.

"They were so fun! I hope I see them again." Spade said finishing his third box of cereal.

"I hope so too. They sound really fun Spade, but for some reason they remind me of someone. Those names Kiki and Lulu sound so familiar. I know I heard them before." Ace said.

Spade played with his spoon, "Well Kiki and Lulu says they know you daddy. Well they say you know their daddy Marco."

Ace's eyes widened in realization as the memory of Marco's recent letter hit him. He smacked his forehead, "Of course, how could I be so dumb?"

"I ask myself that everyday…" Smoker said as Spade snickered. Ace shot Smoker a glare as Smoker gave him a smirk in response.

"Shut up Smoker, but I just remembered. Marco told me about his two little girls that he had around the same time I had you Spade. So they finally found me. You know I wondered who Marco is with. I got to ask him that the next time I see him." Ace said.

"Marco? Who's Marco daddy?" Spade asked tilting his head to the side.

"Marco is one of daddy's good friends from Whitebeard's crew. He's laid back and very patient. He helps daddy cool down when he becomes too hot headed." Ace said.

"That means Marco has his work cut out for him." Smoker said.

"I see we're mister funny man today, aren't we?" Ace said.

Smoker smirked, "Well I thought I try it out today."

Spade laughed as Ace glared at Smoker again, "Oh ha, ha anyway Marco is my good friend. He saw you, but you were a baby then. It's like how I saw the twins. They were babies then too. One day you'll meet Uncle Marco. You'll love him Spade he's a really cool guy. I'm sure his little girls are cool too."

Spade nodded, "Yeah they are Kiki and Lulu are awesome! I can't wait to see them again and meet Mr. Marco. If he's your friend then I know he's cool daddy."

Ace smiled as he leaned over ruffling Spade's hair, "He sure is."

Spade laughed as Smoker chuckled. He never thought he would be having such a sweet breakfast moment with "Fire fist" Ace. He didn't know when he would tell Ace, but he was a good father and a good husband. Even if he was too stubborn to admit that last part to him. He leaned over placing a kiss in his hair. Ace blinked as a light flush covered his cheeks. He looked over at Smoker who smiled at him. Ace rubbed the back of his head as he smiled back. Sometimes Smoker could be so romantic and it would happen during times when Ace wasn't prepared for it.

Spade snickered as he finished off his last bowl of cereal. He was glad his parents were really happy. It was better than some of the horror stories he's heard around town from other kids. He placed his bowl on the table, "DONE! Can we go get Sonya and Seiji now?"

"We sure can, but go clean up first ok." Ace said finishing his last bowl of cereal.

Spade nodded, "Ok,"

He got out of his seat as he ran to the bathroom.

"Try to run a comb through your hair Spade!" Ace shouted.

"OK!" Spade shouted back as Ace chuckled gathering up the bowls from the table and walking to the sink.

He didn't notice Smoker getting up from the table. Smoker walked behind him wrapping his arms loosely around Ace's waist. He leaned down nuzzling Ace's neck loving the soft sighs coming from him. Ace nuzzled him back, "I love when you're affectionate Smokey."

"Yeah, yeah," Smoker said smiling against his neck as Ace chuckled. He placed the dishes in the sink turning around to Smoker. He wrapped his arms around Smoker's neck as Smoker leaned in slowly. Their lips touched briefly before they heard a thump in the hallway. They pulled away quickly looking at each other in panic for a second before running into the hallway. They didn't want Spade to fall asleep in the bathroom and hit his head against the sink or the tub. Narcolepsy is another D trait Spade inherited. Sometimes it scares Ace and Smoker to death because they don't want him to hit anything and end up hurting himself.

They sighed in relief when they saw Spade sleeping in the middle of the floor with his comb in his hand. Ace chuckled as he picked Spade up holding him loosely in his arms, "He just fell asleep on the floor. For a minute there I thought he fell asleep in the bathroom."

Smoker nodded brushing some stray strands of hair away from Spade's face as he walked towards the sofa with Ace.

"I'm glad he fell asleep in the hallway. I can't believe that's another trait he inherited from your family." Smoker said shaking his head.

"What can I say? Our genes are strong." Ace said with his ever present grin. He sat down on the couch placing Spade in his lap as Spade snuggled against his chest. Smoker grinned Ace made such a cute picture with Spade in his lap. Ace rubbed his eyes with his free hand trying to get the sleep out them. Smoker leaned down pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Ace smiled as he kissed him back.

Smoker leaned back as Ace blinked up sleepily at him.

"I'm gonna go to work now. I'll see you two later." Smoker said softly.

Ace nodded, "Ok, see you later Smokey."

Smoker nodded kissing Ace one more time before rubbing Spade's head. Spade groaned softly as he snuggled into Ace's chest and Smoker's hand. Smoker flashed Ace one of his private smiles before walking to the door. He looked at Ace and Spade one more time before picking up his jutte and walking out the door. Once he was outside he put on his normal face of indifference as he walked down the trail to his office. It was on another island that took an hour to get there by boat. He didn't mind the ride though because that usually gave him time with his thoughts.

_Hmm…it's been awhile since Spade has seen his Aunt Tashigi and his Uncle Coby. Maybe it's time for me and Ace to spend some time together. I wonder if Zoro and Sanji would be up for a double date again. _Smoker thought with a smirk. He knew Zoro wouldn't pass up the opportunity to annoy Tashigi. _After the way she's been bossing people around in the office lately maybe it would be best for her to babysit again._ Smoker thought chuckling quietly at the look he knew would be on Tashigi's face at the mention of babysitting Spade and his partners in crime.

*~*~*~

Ace smiled at the door before looking down at Spade. He smiled placing a kiss on top of his head. He looked so much like himself except when he glared then he looked like Smoker. Ace rubbed his head before leaning back against the pillows. They had a couple of hours to kill before going over to visit his uncles and friends. Besides they would need all their energy for their all night party with Brooke. Before Ace closed his eyes a thought entered his mind.

_I wonder what Smoker would say to having another child. _He yawned closing his eyes as he held Spade protectively against him. Spade gripped Ace's shirt as he snuggled into him again. A light breeze entered the room blowing over the two occupants of the room gently. A father and a son both of them sleep without a care in the world.

* * *

Ta-da I finished another chapter. I'm quite proud of myself and I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. Now I don't know who to pair Marco up with. I love Marco so I don't know if I should pair him up with Shanks or do another marine pairing with Kizaru involved. There are so many possibilities. I also have plans to introduce Vivi and her children, but I don't know who her husband should be. I'm also thinking of doing marine families and CP9 too, but I'm still thinking about the couples. If you guys have any suggestions I'll be more than happy to hear them. Plus I'm putting out the offer for a beta. I'm pretty good with content not so much on grammar. So if anyone has any offers that's great. Well I'm getting a bit sleepy so I'll you guys next time.

See ya ^^


	3. Why Sanji loves mornings

Hi guys I'm back with chapter 3 of Strawhat Kids. I'm sorry about the late update, but life got a bit hectic for me so I was able to sit down and write like I want. I found some time during my break and sat down and wrote this. I'm really happy with the way this turned out. I think I'm going to do the same thing with everyone. Just show how the mornings are in everyone's household. Anyway enough ramblings from the authoress let's begin. ^^

Before I begin, I don't own One Piece. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and put it on their favorites. ^^

Now let's begin ^^

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Chapter 3

Sonya rubbed her eyes groaning softly as the sun peaked in through her windows. It was dawn, which meant it was time for her to do her morning meditation. It was something she had to do before she could use her bokutos. She didn't mind getting up early in the morning. It didn't bother her as much as it bothered her daddy Sanji.

She was supposed to wake up at the crack of dawn to do her morning meditation with Zoro, but Sanji didn't like that idea. The few mornings she did it Sanji made her go back to bed. He told her that his lovely daughter needed her sleep and he refused to have Sonya wake up so early again. Zoro disagreed he said that part of Sonya's training was meditation. Sanji disagreed once again saying that Sonya did afternoon meditation and she meditated before she went to bed at night. He didn't see the need for Sonya to meditate before the sun came up.

Zoro disagreed once again saying that Sonya was strong and she could handle being up very early in the morning. She could make up her lost hours with her afternoon naps, but Sanji didn't want to hear it. Which of course pissed Zoro off then Sanji became pissed off and it ended with them having a little argument. Their little argument resulted in Sonya and Seiji spending the night over Uncle Luffy's house, but they didn't complain. Sonya and Seiji loved spending time with Luffy, Hancock, Luna, and their two kittens.

Sanji did that for two reasons. One, he didn't like the kids watching him argue with Zoro. Sonya and Seiji doesn't mind because when they argue it doesn't bother them, but Sanji feels that it's better if they weren't around to see them argue and fight. Two, when they finished arguing they tend to make up quickly. So quickly that they sometimes forget that their children is nearby and can come in the house any minute. Sanji didn't want Sonya walking in on them again like she did when she was three. He didn't want Seiji walking in on them again like he did when he was four. Even though they were bigger kids now, Sonya being 8 and Seiji being 7, Sanji still didn't want them to see anything besides a kiss shared between him and Zoro.

After their argument, they came to a compromise. Sonya didn't have to wake up at five thirty like Zoro. She could wake up at eight instead. Sonya usually woke up when the sun hit though. She didn't sleep in late like Luna or Spade. Nor did she stay up late in the night like Antonio or Anna. Since she took naps throughout the day, she was rested by the next morning. Sanji likes to joke that Sonya is like a mini Zoro. It was easy to see his features when she glared, yawned, and trained. Zoro likes to say Seiji was a mini Sanji. Except when he glared then he looked like Zoro. Sanji can't believe that both Sonya and Seiji inherited Zoro's glare. Not to mention the need to train until they mastered whatever they were focus on at the time. Zoro smiles each time and says, "They're just chips off the old block." Sanji just shakes his head as he laughs softly.

Sonya smiled as she stretched her daddies were always so funny. She yawned again as she looked around her room. She noticed her two bokutos leaning against the wall. They were right next to her huge mountain of stuffed animals. She smiled the girls loved to be in her room one of the reasons they loved her room was because of her stuffed animals. She, along with all the rest of the children, received many stuffed animals since they were babies. Sanji still surprises her from time to time with a stuffed animal or a doll. Sometimes the dolls she gets are so precious that she's afraid she'll break them. So, she puts those dolls in the case Uncle Franky made her for her fifth birthday. She looked back at her bed noticing all the stuffed animals there. Each one was from her friends and family.

The purple bear with the black hair and eye patch was from Luna. The pink tiger with black stripes was from Ryou. The blue bird with red hair and a small sword was from Tamaki. The yellow cat with glasses was from Lilly. The black bear with a homemade sling and goggles was from Merry and Roger. They told her it was a joint project and she believed it. It was very detailed and she could actually use the sling if she wanted to. The orange bear in a chef's outfit was from Sanji. It was the fifth in her little series of chef bears, as she liked to call them. Zoro gave her a green bear with two little bokutos. That bear was among her favorites. The brown bear with glasses was from Antonio. The pink bear with glasses and a book was from Anna. Even though Sonya isn't a big fan of pink she kept the bear because Anna gave it to her. Also, she had to admit the bear was pretty cute.

Then there is one bear, which makes her blush every time she looks at it. It's a green bear with a black bandana and three little bokutos attachments. Spade won it for her during the festival in Water 7. She didn't know that's the reason why he blew a hundred and fifty berry on a ring toss game. When she first asked what he was doing, he shooed her away. Sonya became pissed off and decided to help Luna, Antonio, and Anna set up the fireworks with Franky and Usopp. She didn't know why Seiji kept teasing her more than usual, but Sonya got him back each time. It was great when Luna would help her indirectly. That was just icing on the cake to her.

When she finished setting up the fireworks, Spade was finally finished with his game. She asked him again what he was doing and his answer was the green bear. He gave an all familiar smile as he passed her the bear. He told her, _"I was trying to win that bear for you. I won something for everyone, but then I realized I didn't win anything for you. It took me forever, but here you go." _Sonya blushed when she accepted the bear giving Spade a soft thank you along with a playful punch on the shoulder. When Spade asked why she smiled telling him "_That's for being a jerk earlier."_

Spade laughed before chasing after Seiji and the twins for teasing him again. Sonya smiled giving the bear a hug along with all the others. She did this every morning before getting out of bed. She resisted the urge to pick up her bokutos as she walked to the bathroom. She knew Seiji would be up soon and start teasing her like he did every morning. Sonya frowned, _Annoying little bug… _ She thought as she closed the door behind her.

*~*~*~*

In the room next to her Seiji stirred snuggling the pillow closer to him. Unlike Sonya Seiji was a later sleeper. He tried getting up early one time to help Sanji gather fresh blueberries for their pancakes, but Sanji made him go back to bed. He told him his handsome son needed his sleep. Because having a good's night sleep would help him focus on his recipes and keeping Luffy and Luna out of the kitchen. Not to mention he wouldn't be able to play with Luna if he was sleepy. Seiji went to bed before Sanji could start cooing about Luna. He didn't know why Sanji found it so cute that he wanted to cook a meal so good that Luffy would let him in the family. Sanji would always find it so cute when Seiji wanted to find a certain ingredient for a meal. An ingredient he knew Luna and Luffy would love. It made Seiji blush every time Sanji would go, "Aww that is so cute Seiji." Zoro would just smile and rub his head. Sonya, of course, would tease him until he kicked her then they would start fighting until Zoro pulled them away.

Seiji groaned as he turned over in his bed almost knocking over his chef bear. He loved his chef bears. They were gifts from Sanji, Zoro, grandpa Zeff, his family, and all the other chefs on the Baratie. They were the same colors as Sonya's stuffed animals and they all had different little plastic utensils in their paws. Well the colors did vary between the bears. Instead of having a pink tiger, he had a red bear instead. He wore a chef's hat and had a small frying pan in his paw. He got that bear from Spade. His blue bear wore a Japanese chef's hat with a small pair of chopsticks in his paw. That was a gift from Ryou. His gift from Lilly was a yellow bear with a French chef's hat and a whisk in it's paw. From Antonio he got a brown bear with Chinese chef's hat a small cooking pot in his paw.

From Merry and Roger he got a black bear with an Italian chef's hat a pair of detailed cutting knives in his paw. Seiji had to admit Merry and Roger were good artists. They were learning very well from Usopp. The light red bear with glasses he wore a similar chef's hat as his red bear. This bear had a spatula it's paw. He got that bear from Anna. He got a blue bear from Tamaki with an Italian chef's hat and a spoon and knife in it's paws. Sanji gave him an orange bear with a miniature version of his chef's hat. That bear had a fork and knife in it's paw. From Zoro he got a green bear with a little bokuto in it's paw. Seiji couldn't help, but smile every time he looked at that bear.

Luna gave him a purple bear with an Italian chef's hat and a spatula in it's paw. He didn't know why he blushed every time he looked at that bear. Anna and Lilly gave him bears, but he didn't blush when he looked at them. Sure, he smiled, but that was it. He asked Antonio if he knew what was wrong with him, but Antonio didn't know either. He was still looking up the answer and wouldn't get back with him for awhile. Merry and Roger told him it could be the effect from holding hands with Luna and then getting a bear from her. Antonio believed that could be the case so he told Seiji to have his bear checked.

Seiji took his bear to Zoro to have it checked. When Zoro asked why Seiji told him something must be on the bear because he blushes whenever he looks at it. Zoro smiled as he "checked" his bear. When Zoro didn't find anything he gave Seiji his bear back. He told him nothing was wrong with his bear, but Seiji didn't believe him. When he asked Zoro why did he blush when he looked at Luna's bear Zoro just smiled. He told him nothing was wrong with him he just liked Luna's gift that's all. Seiji accepted it, but it doesn't stop him from blushing whenever he looks at the bear.

Seiji groaned again as he turned over knocking over Luna's bear. He stirred as he opened his eyes. He yawn sitting up in bed as he looked out the window. The sun was up shining brightly so that meant that Sonya and Zoro were still in meditation. He ran a hand through his hair as his vision cleared. He looked around noticing something different about his bed. He noticed that one of his chef's bear was missing. He looked over his bed noticing that Luna's bear fell off. He quickly grabbed it dusting it off before putting it back on his bed. He blushed as he looked at the bear.

He didn't get it he didn't blush around Lilly or Anna and they were cute like Luna. He didn't stammer or try to show off around Anna or Lilly, but it was different when it came to Luna. He shook his head. He didn't understand Luna was his friend like Anna and Lilly. Why didn't he do the same thing around them? He shook his head as he blushed, _Maybe something is wrong with me and daddy is just being nice. I hope I didn't get cooties from holding Luna's hand. I'll never hear the end of it from Sonya if I did. _He thought as he shook his head. He yawned again as he got out of bed. He scratched his stomach as he walked to the bathroom _I wonder if daddy will let me help with breakfast this morning._ He thought as he closed the door behind him.

*~*~*~*

Sanji hummed a small tune as he placed two more pancakes on a plate. He looked at the time. In thirty minutes, Zoro and Sonya would be done with their meditation and they would be very hungry. Sanji wanted to have breakfast halfway done by then. He was making a big breakfast like usual because his little girl needed her vitamins and energy for the day. His husband on the other hand still ate like a pig. However, the way he eats has changed throughout the years. Sanji smiled he never thought he would be here cooking breakfast for Zoro and their little family. He found it funny how this all started from an argument in the Thousand Sunny.

He sometimes thinks about that day. It started out as a normal day. He was in the galley cooking breakfast when Zoro walked in to get a drink of water. Everything was normal until Zoro made a joke about Sanji and his cooking. Now everybody knows that cooking is the one subject not to joke with Sanji about, but Zoro didn't care about that. He knew that was the quickest way to rile up Sanji and every time it worked.

So as usual, they started arguing again. It was their usual banter about Zoro being a stupid marimo and Sanji being a dumb chef. During their argument, he didn't notice his hands flailing around his pot as he made different points. While he was making a point, his hand hit his pot. Zoro didn't get a chance to make a comeback when Sanji howled in pain. Sanji closed his eyes rubbing his aching hand missing the concerned look on Zoro's face. He felt a calloused hand take his burning one gently as he was lead to the sink. He felt cold water run over his wound as Zoro mumbled an apology. Sanji opened his eyes shocked at the apology and the look on Zoro's face.

He was surprised when Zoro pulled his hand away from the sink still keeping it in his gentle grasp. He dried his hand off as Sanji watched him feeling a strange sensation go through his body. He smirked starting the argument once again by telling Zoro he accepts his apology, but it was his fault he burnt his hand in the first place. Zoro smirked falling back into the argument by telling him it was his fault for being so clumsy. During their argument, they didn't notice their bodies moving closer to each other. With each insult, they moved closer to each other until they were inches away from one another.

They continued fighting, Sanji's hand now linked in Zoro's, as Sanji cut off his pots. Sanji turned back around as Zoro told him to shut his mouth because he didn't know anything. Sanji smirked telling Zoro to make him. Zoro smirked before pressing his lips against Sanji's own. Sanji blinked before closing his eyes. He had an insult on his tongue, but that died down the minute Zoro kissed him. He thought he would push Zoro away not grip his shirt as Zoro lead them to a wall. Needless to say, Zoro found a way to shut Sanji up. A way Sanji liked very much.

That day he didn't mean for the rest of the crew to find out about what happened. Sanji forgot everyone was still on the ship, but it didn't cross his mind when he knocked his plates off the table to pull Zoro on top of him. He didn't expect for everyone to burst through the doors asking them was everything ok. Franky still make jokes about how red Sanji was that day. He also likes to joke how Zoro's glare that day could kill a hundred men. Sanji laughs as Zoro smirks shaking his head at the joke.

Sanji asked the crew why no one was surprised about what happened. Robin told him no one was surprised because everyone figured something like that would happen eventually. She said everyone knew about the sexual tension that was between them and how it grew daily. That day in the kitchen just put everyone's minds to rest. They were happy that Zoro and Sanji finally quelled the sexual tension between them. Luffy was happy that Zoro and Sanji realized the special thing between each other. The fact that they were now happy was icing on the cake for Luffy. He loved when his nakama was happy.

Sanji chuckled Luffy was more observant than he gave him credit for. His captain never ceased to amaze him. His daughter Luna was the same way. Sanji smiled knowing his little niece would be here in a few hours asking for some snacks. _That girl is so cute no wonder Seiji has a crush on her. _He chuckled at his son's shyness around Luna. He couldn't help, but comment on how cute it was even if he was embarrassing him. He chuckled again as he placed two more pancakes on the plate. Seiji's crush was as cute as Sonya's crush on Spade. At the thought of his daughter, he started thinking _I hope Zoro isn't working her too hard. _ He sighed softly as he flipped over a pancake.

*~*~*

Seiji walked out the bathroom going back to his room. He looked for the t-shirt Uncle Usopp made for him. His shirt has Sanji's Jolly Roger on the front and Zoro's Jolly Roger on the back. The Strawhat's Jolly Roger is on the sleeves. Different utensils are along the hem of the shirt along with little pictures of whirlpools, Seiji's personal symbol. He loved this shirt a lot he wore it every chance he got. Which meant when it wasn't dirty or when he wasn't wearing his chef's outfit. Sonya has a similar shirt except her shirt has swords along the hem with Ivy vines wrapped around them, Sonya's personal symbol. Zoro and Sanji can't help, but smile whenever they wear those shirts.

Seiji smiled in triumph when he found his shirt. He put it on along with a pair of long shorts. They remind Sanji of the time they went to Skypiea. He checked his clothes in the mirror before smiling at his reflection. After checking his clothes, he walked downstairs. Seiji sniffed the air again smelling his dad's delicious cooking. Sanji continued to hum his little tune as Seiji walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning daddy." Seiji said taking a seat at the table.

"Morning Seiji, how is my strong little man doing this morning?" Sanji said placing four pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon on a plate.

"I'm great daddy. How are you?" Seiji asked.

Sanji smiled, "Oh I can't complain. Did you have a good dream?"

Seiji nodded, "Yeah daddy I had a great dream! Wanna hear it?"

"Of course I do. What happened in your dream?" Sanji said smiling as he poured a cup of juice.

"In my dream I had these wings and I flew to every restaurant around the world. I ate all sorts of food. It was really good too daddy. Then they let me go in the kitchen and get the recipes too! I was even able to go get fish and make all different types of sushi. Then afterwards I flew around until I flew home." Seiji said.

Sanji smiled, "That sounds like a good dream Seiji. Did you fly over All Blue?"

Seiji nodded, "Yep, I flew there too, but I didn't cook anything. I just watched the fish swim and play that's all. Next time though I'm going to get one of those fish and cook it."

"That's my boy. That sounds like a great dream Seiji." Sanji said placing his plate of food and juice in front of him. He rubbed his head before going back to the rest of the pancakes.

Seiji smiled as he started on his pancakes, "It was daddy. Hey I was wondering when I can make sushi."

"Hmm well I don't want you touching raw fish yet because you really have to clean your hands afterwards. But we can make Futomaki, Nigiri, Inari, Onigiri, Okonomi, and Temaki to name a few. We can also make Amaebi that's sweet shrimp and sushi with crab and avocado. We can also make Ebi or shrimp. I don't mind you touching shrimp that's pretty easy. We can make some today for Brooke's party if you want." Sanji said.

Seiji nodded, "Yeah, yeah I want to make sushi today daddy! Can I? Can I?"

Sanji smiled as he placed two more pancakes on the plate, "We sure can Seiji. We can start after breakfast. I have some rice already cleaned so we can practice using that. We can eat all our practice ones too."

"That sounds great daddy." Seiji said as he continued eating his pancakes.

Sanji smiled he loved how eager Seiji was when it came to cooking. He wanted to try everything and cook anything he could get his hands on. There were some things Sanji wouldn't let him handle yet. Such as, red meat, raw fish, using the oven, and cooking with grease, but he let Seiji handle other things. Such as making salad, bread, mixing things, and cutting vegetables while he watched of course. Seiji always had a dish he wanted to cook each week.

Last week it was pasta like spaghetti and Chicken Alfredo. Sanji had to admit Seiji did a good job on that dish. Even Sonya had to admit it was good which made Seiji happy. Now this week it was sushi and other type of fish. He knew Seiji wouldn't give up on this dish until he cooked it and everyone tried it. Sanji chuckled _There is his father's determination shining through again._

"Eww you're making sushi I hope you don't kill us." Sonya said as she laid her bokutos by the wall against the door.

"Shut up Sonya I will not kill anybody! Well I won't kill mom and dad." Seiji said giving Sonya an evil smirk as Sonya frowned she pulled on Zoro's pant's leg.

"Dad Seiji is going to give me poison sushi!" Sonya exclaimed as Seiji laughed sticking his tongue out at her.

Zoro smiled as he placed a hand on Sonya's head, "No he won't Sonya. He's just messing with you that's all. Seiji be nicer to your sister."

"But mom she started it!" Seiji exclaimed pointing his finger at Sonya who stuck her tongue out at him.

Sanji chuckled at the use of the word "mom" for Zoro. He didn't mind when the kids called him "mom" though he preferred "dad" because it was more masculine. That name was off limits for anyone else though. Sanji only uses it when he wants a fight with Zoro like they used to. Sanji also uses it when he wants to tease Zoro. The look on his face is priceless.

"Yeah be nice to me or I'm gonna tell Luna." Sonya said in a singsong voice.

Seiji blushed as he glared, "SHUT UP! You better be nice to me or I'm gonna tell Spade!"

It was Seiji's turn to smirk as Sonya blushed. She reached for one of her bokutos pointing it at Seiji, "YOU BETTER SHUT UP! OR I'M GONNA…"

Seiji jumped out of his seat getting into his fighting stance as he glared at Sonya, "OR WHAT!"

"OR…" Sonya started when Zoro jumped in the middle of them. He picked both of them up as they started squirming.

"DAD!" Sonya and Seiji exclaimed as Zoro shook his head, "No fighting in the kitchen. You know how your daddy feels about that."

"That's right you two shouldn't be fighting anyway. Sparring, maybe, but not fighting," Sanji said placing the last two pancakes on the plate before shutting off his griddle. He wiped his hands on his towel as he turned around chuckling softly. Sonya was trying to hit Seiji with her bokuto as Seiji blocked it with his foot. Sanji noticed Seiji fighting with his feet more and more. He knew he would have to start lesson two of his Red Leg martial arts soon. Zoro felt the same thing about Sonya. He knew he was going to have to teach her the next lesson in Ittoryu and Nitoryu soon. They were both so proud of Seiji and Sonya for progressing so quickly in both of their styles.

"Your daddy is right now Sonya put um what's the name of your bokuto again?" Zoro asked.

Sonya stopped in mid swing to look at her bokuto. She looked up at Zoro, "It's Yukimura,"

"Nice name, but put Yukimura down ok. Seiji don't use that new move your daddy taught you on your sister ok." Zoro said looking between them.

Sonya lowered Yukimura as Seiji lowered his leg. They looked at Zoro before looking at each other, "Ok dad,"

"Good, now apologize to each other." Zoro said setting both of them down.

"Fine, I'm sorry Sonya." Seiji said blowing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Ok, I'm sorry Seiji." Sonya said moving a strand of hair away from her face.

Zoro nodded, "Good now it's time to eat breakfast Sonya. Go wash up ok."

Sonya nodded, "Ok dad," She placed her bokuto against the wall before running off to the bathroom. Seiji walked back to his chair to resume eating his breakfast. Zoro shook his head chuckling softly as Sanji laughed placing plates at Zoro and Sonya's places.

"I can't say this hasn't been an eventful morning." Sanji said placing juice by their plates.

"That's true, but it wouldn't be morning in our house without it." Zoro said taking his seat next to Seiji as he rubbed Seiji's head.

Seiji laughed as Sanji smiled putting his own plate and juice down on the table. "That's true. Well aren't you forgetting something."

Zoro cocked his head to the side as he scratched his head, "I don't think so. Let's see did my meditation with Sonya, broke up the morning fight, said morning to Seiji, and sat down to breakfast. Hmm oh I forgot to clean up. I'll be right back." He got up walking to the bathroom. Sanji frowned as he sat down to his meal not noticing Zoro walking behind him. Seiji laughed in his pancakes as Sanji grumbled, "Stupid marimo he's so clueless sometimes."

Zoro leaned down pressing a kiss against Sanji's cheek. He chuckled when Sanji looked up at him. He smirked, "Good morning shitty cook."

"Morning marimo," Sanji said reaching up placing his hand on the back of Zoro's neck as he pressed their lips together.

Seiji smiled at his parents. Even though his parents fought a lot they loved each other just as much. He's heard some scary stories from kids who's parents were divorced because they fought all the time. It scared Seiji and Sonya at first. They started studying their parents looking for any sign that their fights would become something more. After three days of studying their parents Seiji and Sonya stopped. They knew their parents' fight would never grow into something out of control so they stopped worrying. Besides if their fight did grow into something dangerous their aunts and uncles would be there to stop it. Or as Aunt Nami loved to say "Knock some sense into them."

Sonya walked back into the kitchen clapping her hands, "All done, time to eat."

Sanji and Zoro broke their kiss giving each other their secret smiles before turning to Sonya.

"I agree it's time to eat." Zoro said walking to his side when Sanji tripped him. Zoro caught himself before hitting the floor. Sonya and Seiji laughed, as Sanji smirked, "No food for you until you wash up first."

Zoro glared at Sanji before walking to the bathroom. They could hear Zoro grumbling about stupid love cooks and their damned rules. Sanji smiled before turning back to his kids. He smiled at both of them who smiled back.

"How is my sweet princess doing this morning?" Sanji asked as he started on his pancakes.

"I'm fine daddy. I did really good in meditation this morning. I didn't fall over and I remembered to breathe this time." Sonya said smiling sheepishly. Last time she had her posture right, but she thought she had to hold her breath. It scared Zoro when he didn't hear Sonya's breathing, but after reassuring her that she could breathe during meditation he didn't worry anymore. Of course, Sanji was worried to hear about it. It took Zoro most of the day to explain to Sanji that nothing was wrong and that there was no need to take Sonya to Chopper.

Sanji smiled, "That's great Sonya. So did you have a good dream?"

Sonya nodded, "Yeah, yeah I had an awesome dream daddy. Wanna hear it?"

"Of course, what happened?" Sanji said between bites.

"In my dream I had this adventure where I was in this village and everyone was being held hostage by this candy monster. He was made of licorice, but no one in town could eat him. So I took my sword Yukimura and my other sword, Yukari and I cut him down to size. There was so much licorice that there was enough for Luna, Spade, Uncle Luffy, and Uncle Ace." Sonya said.

"Wow that's a lot of licorice." Seiji said.

"That is a lot licorice, but I'm sure they could eat it up in like five minutes." Sanji said.

"Yeah Spade and Luna did eat the majority of the monster before I cut it down to size. Seiji took some of it and made a desert from it. I think you put it on cookies, cupcakes, and a pie." Sonya said as Seiji smiled, "I could put it on cupcakes and cookies, right daddy."

Sanji nodded, "Yep, that's right you can do a lot of things with licorice."

Sonya smiled, "It was really good. Then after the monster was gone we partied and ate licorice all night."

"Hey that sounds like fun. Hey daddy can we get some licorice?" Seiji asked as Sonya looked up expectantly.

Sanji tapped his finger against his chin. A habit he developed when the kids were born. He smiled, "Sure, we can. I know a store nearby that sells tons of licorice. We can get some today."

"YAY!" Seiji and Sonya exclaimed happily.

Sanji smiled as he joined in with the cheers. It always warmed his heart whenever his kids cheered and became excited. He would do anything to make them happy. Zoro walked back in the kitchen chuckling softly at the scene. He never thought he would be having this family scene with Sanji. If someone years ago would have told him this he would have cut that person until there was nothing left. Now as he looked at Sanji and their children maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Sounds like something exciting happened." Zoro said taking his seat.

"About time you came back I thought you got lost again." Sanji said smirking as Zoro tsked, "Geez I only got lost because we just moved in. Anyway what happened?"

"Dad, dad, daddy said we can get some licorice today! Isn't that great!" Seiji said as Sonya nodded excitedly.

"Well that's great we could eat some and have some left over for the party." Zoro said as he started eating.

"The party is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see Uncle Brook again. It's so cool that he's a skeleton." Sonya said.

"It is, maybe we can walk around town and show those kids that we actually know a talking skeleton." Seiji said.

"Hey maybe we can go to Makino-san and show her." Sonya said.

"Yeah, yeah and we can show the old chief too. Uncle Luffy said that the old guy never believed him about Uncle Brook." Seiji said.

"That would be cool. Hey, dad want to hear my dream. It was a really good one." Sonya said.

Zoro nodded, "I sure do, what happened?"

"Well…" Sonya started as she told Zoro about her dream, while Seiji asked Sanji about the menu for the party tonight. Zoro laughed at the part of the licorice monster while Sanji told Seiji all the deserts they would be making tonight. The licorice monster reminded Zoro of the stories Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper would create. Sanji kept fighting the urge to hug his son and tell him how cute his pie idea is. Seiji was going to make pies for all the kids while Sanji made pies for all the adults. He noticed how Seiji blushed lightly at the mention of the type of pie Luna would like. It was so cute Sanji was fighting the urge to start cooing.

After Sonya told Zoro, her dream Zoro told Sonya his dream. He dreamed about an island that was actually set correctly because he didn't get lost. Sanji was amazed he couldn't help, but tease him slightly.

"An island where you didn't get lost I'm amazed. Boy that sounds like a great dream." Sanji said smirking.

"Shut up dummy. Anyway, Sonya, that was my dream. I wish there was an island like that." Zoro said.

"Me too," Sonya said smiling.

"There are islands like that you just don't know where you're going marimo. My little girl on the other hand is exploring the island to see what's there." Sanji said as Sonya giggled.

Zoro shot him a glare, "Oh keep being funny you dumb chef."

Sanji smirked, "It's quite easy with someone like you marimo."

Zoro growled softly as Seiji laughed, "But daddy Sonya never knows where she's going."

"I do so, you guys just give me wrong directions." Sonya said.

"Nuh uh you just don't listen to us." Seiji said.

"Yes I do, I listen to Luna, but then we get more lost." Sonya said.

"That cause you always make a wrong turn. You would be lost forever if Spade didn't find you." Seiji said laughing at Sonya's blush.

"He does not find me all the time! Besides you're always around Luna and she gets lost like me!" Sonya exclaimed as Seiji shook his head, "I do not! I do not! You're always getting lost and holding Spade's hand."

"I do not! You hold Luna's hand all the time!" Sonya exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat.

Seiji followed suit as he raised his leg, "I don't hold her hand all the time. I just held it one time! One time! You hold Spade's hand all the time!"

"I DO NOT!" Sonya yelled running to her bokuto when Sanji stopped her. He caught her just in time. Since he was having his normal little fight with Zoro, he didn't notice the kids getting into their stances until he heard Sonya yell. He picked her up as Sonya glared over at Seiji who was giving her the same glare in Zoro's arms.

"I don't get lost all the time daddy. I really don't." Sonya said giving Sanji a puppy dog look.

Sanji smiled, "I know sweetie, I know, but attacking your brother isn't the answer."

"But…he…" Sonya started when Sanji shook his head rubbing her head, "I know Sonya I know, but he's just playing he doesn't mean it. Right Seiji,"

Seiji nodded, "Yeah I don't mean it." He mumbled as Zoro nodded, "See he's sorry right Seiji."

Seiji looked between Sanji and Zoro before nodding, "Right dad,"

"Good now you didn't mean it either did you Sonya?" Sanji said.

Sonya glared at Seiji before shaking her head, "No I didn't daddy."

"Good, now apologize Sonya. I know he may seem annoying now, but he is your brother. One day you two might rely on each other. When or if that day comes I want you two to protect and be there for each other." Sanji said as Zoro nodded.

Sonya and Seiji looked at their parents before looking at each other. Their parents did have a point. They wanted to protect their friends and family. That's why they took up their respected arts. To protect their nakama, like their parents, aunts, and uncles. Sonya and Seiji smiled at each other. Even though they annoyed each other, they were still brother and sister. Besides annoying each other was half the fun.

"Ok, I'm sorry Sonya." Seiji said smiling.

"I'm sorry Seiji." Sonya said smiling.

Zoro grinned as Sanji smiled placing their children down. Peace lasted for five minutes before Seiji smirked, "You still hold Spade's hand a lot."

Sonya glared as she puffed out her cheeks, "Ooo, I'm gonna get you."

Seiji laughed running off in the living room with Sonya chasing behind him. Zoro shook his head as Sanji chuckled, "I love mornings there is never a dull moment."

Zoro laughed, "That's true. Well the kids and I are done with breakfast. I'm gonna go stop them and get them cleaned up. We're picking up Spade before going over to Luffy's."

"Ok I'll clean up the kitchen. Try to stop them from destroying the living room." Sanji said.

Zoro nodded, "I will," He leaned over pressing a chaste kiss on Sanji's lips. Sanji smiled as he wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. The private moments he shares with Zoro is another reason why Sanji loves mornings. Zoro was never a romantic person, but he showed how much he cared in times like these. A big thump in the living room however broke up their moment. They broke the kiss shaking their heads at their children's antics.

"Let me go get these kids before they hurt each other." Zoro said.

Sanji nodded, "Ok,"

Zoro gave him a grin before jogging into the living room. While Sanji walked to the table to collect their plates. As he was collecting their plates, he could hear Zoro go, "Sonya, Seiji stop running in the living room you might hurt yourselves!"

Sanji smiled walking to the sink with their dishes. He laughed when he heard a crash and two little voices go, "Sorry dad, are you ok?"

Sanji shook his head laughing as he turned on the sink. As he washed the morning dishes, a thought ran through his mind. He really did enjoy mornings with his strong little man, his sweet princess, and his stupid marimo.

Wasn't that such a cute ending. I really liked how this turned out. I looked up these sushi and here is the definitions for them.

Futomaki- A large Maki roll that has many different ingredients using Nori, which is a seaweed wrap.

Nigiri- Vinegar rice topped with a slice of raw or cooked fish or vegetables. For Seiji's purpose he'll use cooked fish.

Inari- Instead of using the traditional vinegar rice, brown, fried tofu is used.

Onigiri- Sushi that is made with regular steamed rice and rolled into a ball with other ingredients. Or more commonly known as rice ball.

Okonomi- Home-style Nigiri

Temaki- Cone shaped seaweed rolls also called hand rolls.

If I've used the terms or anything wrong please be free to tell me. Anyway I hoped you all have enjoyed this chapter of Strawhat Kids. Stay tuned for what happens next. ^^


	4. Special Chapter:Tis the Season

Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! Since everyone loves _Strawhat Kids_ I decided to do a Christmas Special. I'll try to get part 2 out as soon as I can, but here's the first part of the Christmas special. I'm sure I can write about the rest of the family's and have the other chapter posted by the end of the day. If not, I'll try to have it up by Christmas. Well anyway without further ado here we go. ^^

Now before we begin I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin.

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Special Chapter: Tis the season

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! YAY!" Luna cheered as she bounced around the house. Luffy was behind her going, "CHIRSTMAS, CHRISTMAS YAY!"

Hancock smiled as she walked in the living room carrying a tray of cookies. She giggled, "Luna, Luffy Christmas won't be until a couple of days, remember?"

"I know, but everyone is going to go to the Franky House for Christmas. This is going to be so fun!" Luna said bouncing around her pigtails moving with her as she clapped her hands happily.

"I know, isn't it! Man, it's going to be great! Everybody is going be there, like Luna said. It'll be like old times Hancock! I can't wait." Luffy said smiling brightly as Luna cheered.

Hancock laughed placing the tray of cookies on the table, "But Luffy everyone comes over to visit everyday."

"I know, but this time we'll be traveling together to Water 7 on the Thousand Sunny, just like we used to! It's going to be awesome!" Luffy said as he bounced over to the crib in the room. He looked down smiling at his son who started fussing. He smiled picking him up out of the crib, "Aww I'm sorry Umi you wanted to join in the celebration too. Didn't you?"

Umi babbled an agreement as Luffy smiled, "I thought so Umi. I'm sorry, come on let's celebrate too! Christmas, Christmas, yay!"

Umi laughed babbling with Luffy and Luna who joined in with them. Hancock smiled Luffy was as energetic as he was when she met him on Amazon Lilly all those years ago. As he grew older, that energy didn't change. That's what Hancock loved about him. His energy was needed during her pregnancies especially during those times when she didn't feel like doing anything. She could always count on Luffy to come around and make her laugh. He also helped her put her worries to rest.

During her pregnancies, she became worried that the recovering World Government would come after her and her children. Luffy reassured her that no harm would befall her or their children. He promised that to all his friends. He would make sure that the government didn't set a bounty on their children head's nor would they arrest their parents. Besides after the damage The Strawhat crew, Whitebeard's, Shichibukai and the Supernovas caused to the World Government it would take them awhile to build it all back. They didn't have to worry about much, but they put the World Government out of commission just to make sure. His selfless act made Hancock fall even deeper in love with him, if that was possible.

Luffy danced with Umi holding him securely in one arm as he grabbed Luna's hand to dance with him. Luna laughed dancing with her daddy and her baby brother. She was so happy that she was going to hang out with her friends in Water 7. She even heard that Aunt Vivi and Uncle Kohza's children would join them this year too. She couldn't wait for Christmas to start. It would be the one day of year that they didn't have to train. Luna loved training with Luffy, Ace, and Spade, but she also liked hanging out with everyone more. Besides it was the one time of year that Sonya wore a dress and she wouldn't miss that for the world.

Luna broke away from the dancing line as she walked over to Hancock. She tapped her mom's leg, who looked down at her with a smile.

"Yes Luna?" Hancock asked.

"Mommy, come dance with us. It's Christmas!" Luna said happily grabbing her mom's hand.

Hancock giggled, "Oh Luna it's fun watching you dance with your father and brother."

Luna pouted, "Mommy, please, let's dance!"

"Yeah Hancock let's dance. See Umi and Luna are dancing." Luffy said walking over with Umi in his arms. Hancock smiled watching her son kick his legs in his own little dance. She loved the name Luffy and Luna came up with. She thought it was cute that she had a son named after the sea and a daughter named after the moon. A sign that they would always be with each other, they would need one another some day since the moon can't be without the sea and the sea can't be without the moon. Another fact Luffy pointed out that made her faint again. Everyone was just glad that Umi was born by then.

Hancock smiled taking her daughter's hand as she stood up, "Sure I'll dance,"

"YAY!" Luffy, Luna, and Umi cheered as Hancock laughed. She joined the little circle and danced around the coffee table. During their dance, Luffy and Luna would grab a cookie while Umi would clap his hands and cheer. Hancock laughed there was a time when she hated this time of year. Now she loves it and she knows why. She has three good reasons to enjoy the Christmas season.

*~*~*~*

"But daddy I don't want to wear the dress. I can't carry my bokutos if I do." Sonya said frowning.

"I know, but look how cute you'll look in your new dress. You will be so adorable!" Sanji said smiling as he held the dress in front of Sonya. Sonya glared at the offending article of clothing, "But daddy, dresses feel weird. I don't like them."

Sanji sighed it always amazed him how his daughter was so much like Zoro, "Please Sonya your aunts will be there. You know how much Aunt Nami, Aunt Hancock, and Aunt Robin love to see you in a dress. Not to mention Christmas is almost here and we're going over to Water 7 this year remember. You'll be seeing Uncle Iceburg, Aunt Mozu and Kiwi."

Sonya frowned at the dress her daddy picked out for her. It was a red and green dress with lace around the skirt and frills on the arms. She didn't normally wear skirts or dresses like Luna or Anna. She always wore pants, shorts, or something to that degree. She was never a big fan of dresses, but her daddy insisted she wear one on Christmas. It was the only time of the year where her dad Zoro would agree. Zoro didn't know much about dresses, but it became a habit to dress up every year for the holidays. It would only be for Christmas dinner. They would change after opening their presents, but it became a tradition that everyone enjoyed. However, Sonya would fight her dress every year. That didn't deter Sanji though.

"Sonya you look like a princess when you wear it. Don't you want to look like a princess?" Sanji asked holding the dress up to her again.

Sonya frowned in the mirror, "But daddy everyone is gonna tease me."

"No they won't they'll be dressed up too." Sanji said.

Sonya looked at the dress again before turning to Sanji and grabbing his leg, "I don't wanna."

Sanji sighed as he smiled. Sonya was always so worried about people teasing her. Most of the kids on the island knew her as "Demon Princess Sonya" who took no crap from anyone. Sonya loved her reputation and fought back when she thought it was going to be threatened. She worried that the other kids on the island would see her in a dress and start teasing her. Sanji understood that she didn't want that, but he had to convince her that everything would be ok.

Sanji picked her up as he walked to her bed. He sat down placing Sonya in his lap. She started picking with a loose strand on her sweater avoiding Sanji's eyes. Sanji smiled rocking his daughter gently, "You know Sonya there was a time when…" he took a deep breath, "I wore a dress."

Sonya looked up in surprise, "Really, daddy, you wore a dress?"

Sanji nodded, "I sure did, I wore a dress."

Sonya giggled, "No you didn't daddy."

Sanji laughed, "I sure did, I had to. Do you remember the story about the time me and the crew was separated from Uncle Luffy?"

Sonya nodded, "I remember,"

"Well during my time away I ended up on an island where the men wore dresses. I didn't wear a dress because like you Sonya I didn't like them, but after awhile I decided to try one and it wasn't that bad. I know you don't like wearing dresses Sonya, but believe me no one is going to tease you. You know Seiji, Luna, Spade and the others will get back at any other kid who teases you." Sanji said.

Sonya nodded, "I know,"

"Not to mention your aunts wear skirts and dresses and look at how awesome they are." Sanji said as realization came to Sonya. Sonya smiled, "Yeah Aunt Nami, Aunt Robin, Aunt Hancock, and Aunt Vivi are badass and they wear dresses all the time."

"Sonya! Language!"

"Sorry daddy,"

"You remember what you have to do?"

"Put a berry in the swear jar."

"That's right that damn marimo and his tongue. Anyway putting on a dress won't change anything about you. You can still carry your bokutos and you'll be just as awesome." Sanji said smiling.

"I will?" Sonya asked.

Sanji nodded, "Yep, you sure will. So what do you say? Will you put on the dress?"

Sonya nodded, "Yeah I will. If you wore one daddy, I guess dresses aren't all that bad. I kinda do like it. The colors are pretty."

Sanji smiled as he hugged Sonya, "That's my girl. Now go try it on so I can see if it fits correctly ok."

Sonya nodded, "Ok,"

She jumped out of Sanji's lap walking towards the dress. Before she picked it up, she walked to her dresser. She took a berry from her allowance and place it in her swear jar. Sanji came up with the swear jar once Sonya and Seiji started repeating more of Zoro's colorful words. If Sanji heard Sonya or Seiji cuss they had to take one berry for their allowance and put it in their swear jar. It was one berry for words such as shit, but ten berries for words that began with the letter F. Zoro thought the swear jar was cute that is until Sanji made one for him. He doesn't use it often. He only uses it to teach the kids that they shouldn't cuss in front of their daddy. He told them that anything away from their daddy is fair game though.

Once she placed the money in the jar, she walked over to the dress. She picked it up examining it for a bit before walking out the room. She turned around giving Sanji a smile before she left. Sanji sat back on her bed with a smile on his face. Even though he didn't like thinking about his time on Okama island he didn't mind telling the story if it meant he would help Sonya. He would do anything for his little girl. Even it means going back to a time he would rather forget.

"That was sweet." Zoro said leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah well she's my sweet little princess and every year she should look like one." Sanji said as Zoro walked in the room taking a seat next to him.

"Well at least that dress is better than the last one you picked out." Zoro said.

Sanji glared at him, "What was wrong with it."

"There was enough lace and frills on that dress to make one for each of the girls." Zoro said.

Sanji tsked, "I thought it looked cute, but you like the new one I got her, right?"

Zoro nodded, "I do, that dress looks more like Sonya."

Sanji smiled as he nodded, "I thought so too."

Zoro smiled, "The kids are excited about going to Water 7 this year for Christmas."

Sanji nodded, "I know it's so cute. Not to mention it's so nice for Iceburg to do this for them this year. Seiji can't wait to make gingerbread houses. Of course, Luna wants to be there to finish off the frosting." He chuckled at the eagerness of his niece.

Zoro chuckled, "That girl is so much like Luffy. You know Umi is too. Do you know how many bottles he can drink at lunchtime?"

"I know I made about forty bottles one time for him, but he is Luffy's son. I would be scared if he didn't have such a big appetite." Sanji said.

"That's true, you know it's going to be Umi's first Christmas." Zoro said.

"It will be. I'm going to have to make a special cookie just for him. Even though he can't eat it yet I know he'll want to see it and play in the icing." Sanji said.

Zoro smiled, "He'll love that."

Sanji smiled as he nodded, "He sure will. Hey Zoro, did Seiji put on his suit yet?"

"Yeah I wanted to help him, but he wanted to do it himself." Zoro said as Sanji chuckled, "My independent little man. Have you tried on your suit yet?"

"Yeah I have, it fits correctly and I have room for my swords which is good." Zoro said.

"Still carrying your swords with you?" Sanji asked.

"You can never be too sure." Zoro said as Sanji shook his head, "Of course,"

He gave Zoro a smile as Zoro returned it. During the Christmas season, there was an unwritten rule that they wouldn't mess with each other like they normally do. Of course, there were the jokes of Zoro's hair looking like a Christmas tree and Sanji being as dumb as an ornament. Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean the jokes will stop entirely. They would only let up a little. Zoro leaned forward giving Sanji a small kiss. Sanji returned it making sure to remind himself that they were in Sonya's room so the kiss couldn't become too heated. They broke apart when they heard two voices go, "Ok, we're ready!"

"I'm gonna go check on Sonya." Sanji said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go check on Seiji and we'll come over there ok." Zoro said.

Sanji nodded, "Ok,"

They got up and started walking towards the door when a thought came to Zoro.

"Hey Sanji,"

"Yeah,"

"What color was your dress?"

"…"

Zoro quickly got out of the room before Sanji could connect the kick to his head. Sonya and Seiji laughed in the hallway. No matter what time of year their parents were always funny.

*~*~*~

"Hey daddy, are we going to see grandma Kokoro and aunt Chimney?" Ryou asked as Paulie nodded, "Yep old lady Kokoro and her granddaughter Chimney will be there. I'm surprised Kokoro is still around."

"Mommy says that grandma Kokoro will be around longer because she's a fishy person." Lilly said.

"No Lilly they're called mermen not fishy people." Tamaki said rearranging the bags in his hand.

"It's still the same thing. They're fish and they're people so see fishy people." Lilly said as she nodded making sure not to drop the bag in her hand.

"I guess it's the same thing. It means the same thing." Ryou said making sure hand a good grip on his bags.

"It is the same thing. I know because I read it in Anna's book." Lilly said.

"But it's mermen in there too." Tamaki said.

Lilly puffed her cheeks out, "It's still the same thing."

"Now boys Lilly is right it's still the same thing. They're fish and they're people too. Just make sure you call them Mermen when you see them Lilly." Paulie said as Lilly nodded, "Ok daddy,"

"Are we going to pick up Luna and the others? Or are we going to meet them there?" Ryou asked.

"We're going to go and pick up Luna and the others so we can ride over there on the same ship." Paulie said.

"Cool, hey daddy is uncle Franky going to do his light show again this year?" Ryou asked.

"Yep, uncle Franky is doing his Christmas light extravaganza again this year." Paulie said.

"Cool I love Uncle Franky's lights. They're so bright and colorful." Tamaki said.

"Yeah it's like our light show times two." Ryou said.

Lilly nodded, "It's so cool. I wonder will the trees catch on fire like last year."

Paulie shook his head as he sighed, "I hope not, but then again it's not Christmas without Franky setting something on fire."

Lilly, Tamaki, and Ryou laughed as they continued their way back home. Nami sent them out to do a bit of last minute shopping before they got their bags ready for their upcoming trip. The kids were very excited to ride in the same ship their parents rode in during their many adventures. It would be their first time going to Water 7 on Christmas. Franky wanted the kids to see where he grew up before the island sank completely. Not to mention Franky House would be a good place for everyone to meet and celebrate.

"Dad, are we really going to see the Galley-La company?" Ryou asked.

"And Dock one where all the great ships are built." Tamaki said.

"Can we see the Sea Train daddy?" Lilly asked.

Paulie nodded, "Yep we're going to see all of those things and more. If you three are really good I'm sure you can get a free ride on the Sea Train."

"Awesome!" Ryou exclaimed.

"So cool!" Tamaki said happily.

"Yay we get the ride the sea train! We get to ride the sea train!" Lilly exclaimed bouncing around happily.

Paulie smiled he loved seeing his kids excited during Christmas. Christmas was the one time of year where he could take off for weeks and spend time with his family. That's how Paulie became closer to the Strawhats. Luffy would make sure to send him something every year around Christmas time. If he wasn't able to he would send something to make up for the time he lost. Paulie couldn't help, but smile every time he got a letter or a card. To be remembered after their adventures in Water 7 and Enies Lobby meant a lot to him and many of the shipwrights in Galley-La.

It was during that time that he grew closer to Nami. Even if she was shameless sometimes with her short skirts and low cut blouses, she was quite an interesting woman. She was smart, cunning, beautiful, and sweet. Well she had her moments when she wasn't attacking her crew or captain. Paulie understood after awhile that was how Nami showed love for her crew. He felt the same way with the shipwrights that worked under him. He didn't like her manipulation tactics at first. Until Dock one was making more money than they could count and all his gambling debts were paid off. He learned to appreciate her tactics for making money. He often wondered if that was the reason, they became closer. Since they both liked making money and manipulating people, when it was necessary of course.

Paulie smirked _Maybe that's why our kids are so good at those things too._

It wasn't the Christmas season if his kids weren't helping a cash strapped family. He knew of their latest plan to help someone get some money for the holidays. They were going to help Namiko, one of their friends, get back the money taken from her family by a corrupt teller. Sadly, that happened to many families during this time of year, but that just gave his kids a challenge. With the help of their mother, they trick many corrupt executives. During this time of year, their targets were corrupt tellers.

Even when the teller figured out it was Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly's plan the teller couldn't do anything about it. They could try, if they wanted to get the worse beating of their life from Nami and Paulie that is. If the teller were arrested in Smoker's district, they would receive worse treatment. Smoker didn't give leniency to selfish criminals. Paulie never thought he would be friends with anyone from the marines, but when you know the Strawhats, anything is possible.

"I can't wait to see Sonya's dress. Her dresses are always really pretty." Lilly said.

"I can't wait to see Spade's face become as red as a tomato." Ryou said smirking as Tamaki laughed.

Paulie chuckled, "I see you boys are still teasing Spade. Don't be too hard on him Christmas is coming up soon."

"That's true, but that's the best part." Tamaki said.

"Oh why is that?" Paulie asked.

Ryou gave a smirk that mirrored his mother's, "Because it's mistletoe season and we're going to get Spade and Sonya under there."

Lilly giggled, "Ooo that's going to be so funny, but Tamaki don't you have a crush on Fiona?"

Tamaki's cheeks heated up slightly at the mention of Vivi's daughter. He glared at Lilly and Ryou who started laughing, "Shut up! I don't have a crush on her."

"Uh-huh you do because your cheeks get as red as Spade's when she's around." Lilly said as Tamaki groaned, "No I don't! I don't act that way around her."

"Now son it's not bad to have a crush on someone. In fact, I can't wait to tell your mother. That's so cute." Paulie said smiling, as Tamaki's blush deepened.

"DADDY! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Tamaki exclaimed trying to hide his red face behind his bag. Lilly and Ryou laughed as Paulie smiled. Vivi's children, Fiona, Seth, Maiko, and Haru are heirs to the Alabasta throne. All four of their children remind you of Vivi and Kohza in some way. Fiona, the oldest, has blue hair and looks strongly like Vivi. She's very shy and will only speak out about something if she feels strongly about it. When she becomes tense, she tends to bite her nail. Unlike her mother when she gets into an argument, she tends to say things that are straight to the point. She never notices it until a few minutes after she says it.

Watching Fiona argue is entertainment for her younger brother Seth. He finds it funny that it takes Fiona about five minutes to come up with something. Then it takes her five more minutes to realize that the statement she said is a bit more straightforward than she intended. Seth on the other hand tends to act before thinking much like his father Kohza. He has blue hair and Kohza's eyes. He's not shy, but he doesn't like his status to be known. He likes playing with other children in the village and pulling pranks as well. Because of his friends antics he resurrected the Suna Suna clan much to the amusement of his parents.

Maiko, the third oldest, has blond hair and Vivi's eyes. She isn't as shy as Fiona, but she's not as hot headed as Seth. She has more of Vivi's calm personality until she becomes angry. When she becomes angry, she becomes even calmer which tends to scare her friends and siblings. Only certain people can break her out of her mode when she becomes angry. When she calms down, she's a sweet person with a happy demeanor. She likes playing pranks with Seth and the other members of the Suna Suna clan. Because of her knowledge of explosives and pranks she has become one of the vice captains of the Suna Suna clan.

As the baby, Haru usually hangs out with one of his older siblings or one of the younger kids in the daycare center. That's located in the village that isn't too far away from the castle. He's very outgoing and adventurous. He usually ends up lost around the palace after a game of hide and seek, but someone finds him in the end. He has blond hair with Kohza's eyes. Vivi likes to joke that he's a miniature version of Kohza. Kohza just smiles in response. Haru likes to tag along the Suna Suna clan when they pull pranks, but sometimes he blurts out who was behind the pranks by mistake. Sometimes the kids get in trouble, but other times Vivi and Kohza don't punish the children. When Kohza and Vivi do punish it's never a harsh punishment. Vivi always liked to say, "Kids will be kids."

Tamaki puffed his cheeks out, "I don't like her. You're the one with the crush Lilly. What about Seth?"

Lilly glared at Tamaki, "Shut up Tamaki!"

Ryou laughed, "You two have crushes! You two have crushes!"

"What about Antonio?" Tamaki asked smirking at Ryou's blush. Ryou frowned, "I DON'T LIKE HIM! HE'S MY FRIEND! Along with Maiko Lilly,"

Lilly pouted, "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"You always say that Lilly, besides what about your crush on Roger?" Ryou asked watching as Lilly blushed.

"I do not! I do not! I don't even know what a crush is!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but…" Tamaki started when Paulie jumped in, "Now, now kids calm down."

"BUT DADDY!" Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly shouted as Paulie chuckled, "Kids calm down don't attack each other. Besides I think your crushes are so cute."

"DADDY!" Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly shouted as Paulie laughed.

"Well if it isn't my favorite group of people." Nami said walking outside the door with a warm smile on her face. Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly's face lit up as they ran towards the house, "MOMMY!"

Paulie smiled walking along the path to their house, "Hey sweetie,"

Nami waved as the kids ran up to her shaking the contents of their bags. During her years with Paulie, she toned down her outfits. She doesn't wear mini-skirts anymore or low cut tops. Now she wears longer skirts and tops that doesn't show much cleavage. Paulie still calls her shameful, more as a joke now, because her legs show from the skirt, but a whispered promise always keeps Paulie quiet. Nami loves when Lilly goes, "Look daddy's face is red."

Nami smiled patting each child on the head as they walked through the door, "Did you all get everything on the list?"

"Yes," Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly chorused.

"Yep we got everything on the list and we saved a good amount of money too." Paulie said giving Nami a kiss before walking to the kitchen.

"Great I'm happy to hear it. Did we get everything we needed to help out your friend?" Nami asked as she shut the door behind her. She walked to the kitchen watching everyone take different things out of the bags and place them on the table. Paulie nodded placing something in the pantry before turning around to Nami, "Yep we got everything we need to help Namiko. What's your plan?" He walked over to Nami wrapping an arm loosely around her waist.

"My plan is to trick the teller into giving Namiko's family all the money he stole and more." Nami said.

"How are we going to that mommy?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah I heard that teller is pretty mean." Tamaki said as Ryou nodded.

Nami smirked, "That guy doesn't know mean yet."

Paulie chuckled as Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly laughed. They knew what that smirk meant Nami was becoming serious. Nami didn't like when money was taken from honest citizens such as Namiko and her family. She didn't mind stealing from corrupt pirates or corrupt marines. She really liked stealing from corrupt business people such as bankers and CEOs. She loved stealing from banks because she usually able to put some money in her bank account and her family's. Even though Nami has changed since marriage and becoming a mother, she still held on the beliefs about money. She has her own account, Paulie has his, and there was an account for the kids. Anything the kids needed Nami and Paulie bought. The kids account is money set aside for the time when they have their own adventures.

Ryou smiled, "This is going to be so much fun."

"I can't wait to see the look on Namiko's face when we tell her." Tamaki said.

"I know it's going to be great." Lilly said.

"It sure will and besides what we're doing isn't bad. It is the Christmas season and Christmas is the time of giving, right guys." Nami said smiling.

Ryou, Tamaki, and Lilly grinned as they nodded, "Right,"

Paulie laughed he had to admit being married to a Strawhat made Christmas exciting. There was never a dull moment.

*~*~*~*

"Hey daddy, is dad going to join us at Franky House for Christmas?" Spade asked looking up at Ace from the ornament he was decorating.

Ace tapped his paintbrush against his chin in thought, "I think so Spade. I know he put in for two weeks of vacation that begins tomorrow. So I'm sure he will."

Spade face lit up as he smiled, "I hope so dad because it won't be Christmas without him."

Ace smiled, "You're right Spade it wouldn't."

Spade smiled back as he continued painting his ornament. Ace rubbed his head before turning back to his own. They were creating ornaments for their tree and the one Franky was going to use at Franky House. He knew the tree was going to be huge, but it was never a Christmas without Franky finding a huge tree to light. Ace remembers celebrating Christmas with Luffy and the Strawhats one year. He thought the Thousand Sunny was going to catch on fire with all the lights and contraptions Franky put on the tree. Fire hazard aside it was one of the best Christmases Ace had in awhile. He really needed something like that after his time in Impel Down.

Ace never thought he would be sitting here on a lazy day making ornaments with his son. This qualified as one of the highlights of the holiday season for him. He loved these moments even if it did sound cheesy in his head. Sometimes he wonders what he's done to receive moments like these, but he doesn't question them. As long as he's able to spend time with his family he doesn't want anything more for Christmas. That doesn't stop him from spoiling his son, nieces, and nephews though. He smiled at the thought of the gifts he bought this year for everyone. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they opened their gifts.

Spade loved this time of year. Everyone would be together and he would get to see Uncle Franky's Christmas tree. This year instead of working on the lights, he would be working on the Christmas tree with Anna, Sonya, Luna, Tamaki, and Seth. Their parents would be there to help them if they needed it and break up the annual garland fight. He would be able to decorate the tree with his ornaments, while snacking on Sanji and Seiji's homemade gingerbread men cookies.

It was one of his favorite times of year. He also liked it because he didn't feel alone. He loved his friends and his family, but unlike his friends he didn't have a younger sibling. Sometimes he felt out of place. Not because he wasn't loved, but because he didn't have a sibling like everyone else. Sometimes he felt selfish for his thoughts because some kids didn't have parents as cool as his. Or have family and friends as cool as his either, but he did miss his friends when they went home for the night. Spade knows he's never alone he just can't help feeling the way he does. That unusual feeling goes away after awhile. He just hoped his parents didn't pick up on it. He pushed those feelings back during the holiday season. It just wasn't the time to get depressed.

"Hey daddy, are we really going to be riding on the Thousand Sunny?" Spade asked as Ace nodded.

"Yep that's a special treat for you guys. Luffy wanted to go to Water 7 in the Thousand Sunny just like he used to. Won't that be exciting you'll be traveling in the famous Thousand Sunny," Ace said smiling.

Spade nodded, "Yeah it sounds like fun. I can't believe we're going to be on the Thousand Sunny. Will the Shinning Nova be ok?"

"Yep it'll fine Spade don't worry." Ace said smiling.

Spade sighed in relief, "That's good."

Ace nodded as he chuckled. The Shinning Nova is a ship Franky made based of the designs of Ace, Spade, and Smoker. Since Ace got rid of his little ship years ago, he wanted a new one that would represent his family well. Smoker didn't want the ship to look like a pirate ship, but Ace didn't want the ship to look like a Marine ship. Spade wanted a ship that looked cool. Franky was able to please everyone with the Shinning Nova.

He put a camouflage feature on it that would hide the ship from any marine outside of Smoker's jurisdiction. It also worked well in a new area they didn't explore yet. However, with a press of a button it becomes the pirate ship Ace wanted. The figurehead of a lion with a star like mane made Spade happy. Spade loved the Shinning Nova. He always liked to say his ship was as cool as the Thousand Sunny. Ace couldn't help, but chuckle softly at his son's enthusiasm. Smoker would always smile in response.

"Hey will Lulu and Kiki join us this year?" Spade asked putting aside his ornament as he picked up a new one.

"Yep they'll be coming over, but they won't be riding with us. They'll meet us there." Ace said.

Spade nodded, "Ok, will grandpa Whitebeard join us this year?"

Ace bit the inside of his cheek at the mention of his dad. He wiped his face clean before turning to Spade.

"He won't be joining us this year." Ace said.

"Oh…is he ok?" Spade asked.

"Yeah he just can't make it this year. Sorry little guy, but he said he's sorry and he sends his love. He also sent gifts for everyone. Marco will be bringing those with him when he comes." Ace said.

Spade face lifted a bit at the news as he nodded, "Ok tell him I love him too and if he's feeling bad I hope he feels better. Oh and tell him thanks for the gifts."

Ace smiled, "Ok Spade I'll be sure to tell him."

Spade smiled as he turned back to his ornament. Ace turned back to his ornament fighting the urge to hug his son for his understanding nature. Ace didn't have the heart to tell Spade that Whitebeard wasn't doing well this year. Marco told him last week that the doctor said it would be a miracle if Whitebeard made it to the New Year. It was a hard truth for him to take, but he accepted it. He knew his father was strong, but old age was taking his toll on him. He just hoped Whitebeard could hold out for a little while longer. Ace knew it was selfish, but this feeling was shared among his men. Marco felt the same as well, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Spade had grown close to his grandpa Whitebeard over the years. He worries about his health like everyone else and wishes for his recovery every time he visits. Whitebeard loves Spade and all his other grandkids with all his heart. He sent presents and different gifts every chance he got. Ace couldn't help, but laugh when Spade got another package from his grandpa. Smoker shook his head smiling at the package. Part of him didn't like that his son knew a pirate as dangerous as Whitebeard, but that was the marine in him talking. Another part of him found it nice that Whitebeard saw Spade as his grandson.

"Hey dad," Spade said.

"Yeah," Ace said.

Spade bit his lip as he looked at his ornament, "Do you think everyone will like my gifts?"

Ace smiled as he nodded, "Yep I know everyone will love your gifts Spade."

"Do you think Sonya will like hers? I know how picky she is." Spade said blushing lightly.

Ace held back his chuckle as he nodded, "Yes I know Sonya will like her gift Spade. Don't worry you did a good job."

Spade beamed as he looked up at Ace, "Thanks dad I sure hope so."

Ace rubbed his hair, "You did a great job Spade. Don't worry,"

Spade nodded as he continued to smile. He put his ornament down reaching to pick up a new one when a drop of paint landing on his hand. He touched his head as he laughed, "DADDY! YOU GOT PAINT IN MY HAIR!"

"No I didn't…oh…opps." Ace said as he started shaking from his pent up laughter as he looked over at Spade. Spade had a glob of green paint running down his hair going down his forehead then landing on his hand. Spade tried glaring at him, but with green paint going down his face, he looked very funny to Ace. Ace started laughing as Spade reached into the jar of red paint. He made sure to get a handful before smearing it in Ace's hair. Ace laughed as he jumped out of his chair, "Now you got paint in my hair!"

Spade started laughing, "Daddy looks funny!"

Ace touched his hair laughing as he reached into his jar of green paint, "Spade is going to look funny too."

"Ahh!" Spade yelled grabbing his jar of red paint and jumping out of his chair.

"Hey come back here!" Ace said grabbing his jar of green paint and running after him. Spade laughed throwing paint at Ace who dodged it throwing his own paintball in retaliation. Every year Ace and Spade would have their paint war. It always began with Ace putting paint in Spade's hair then ending with paint all over them, the kitchen, and the living room. There was never a clear winner of the battle though if they were keeping count Spade won six wars while Ace won five. Spade had help one year from Smoker, which Ace found unfair. Smoker told him it wasn't unfair since everything was fair in war. Spade couldn't stop laughing that day as Ace pouted in annoyance, but Ace didn't mind. As long as Spade was having fun that's all he cared about.

Ace and Spade continued throwing paint at each other as they ran around the kitchen. They hid behind counters, pots, and pans to avoid the many paintballs flying in every direction. Spade was behind the counter as Ace hid against the wall leading to the kitchen. They both dipped into their paint jars gathering a big glob of paint. They held similar smirks as they position their bodies ready to jump out of their hiding places. While they were planning, Smoker was walking up the path to their home. He stretched today had been a very busy day. He had to do paperwork for two incoming inmates and a marine who attacked his commanding officer. Tashigi wasn't much help since she misplaced her glasses again. Coby was busy planning the office Christmas party so he wasn't much help either.

Smoker sighed _Why am I surrounded by such lazy workers? That damn Garp, sending Coby to our division. I want him to be tough he said and gain experience. Feh, I often wonder about that man. At least I'm home. I wonder if Ace and Spade are done with their ornaments yet._ He stretched again as he opened the door. He walked in going, "Ace, Spade, I'm…"

"GOTCHA!" Ace and Spade yelled throwing their paint globs at each other. At the exact same moment, Smoker walked through the door. Two globs of paint hit his cheeks at the same time. Droplets of red and green slid down his neck to his jacket much to Ace and Spade's horror. They didn't mean to hit Smoker, but they didn't know he would be home from work early. They scrambled out of their hiding places to Smoker who was standing in front of their crafts table with his back turned to them.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Spade said.

"If anyone should be in trouble it should be me. I'm the one who started it. I'm so sorry Smoker." Ace said.

"Are you ok?" They both said standing on either side of Smoker. They waited for a minute, both of them holding their breaths, as they waited for Smoker to speak.

"Ace, Spade," Smoker said hiding his smirk from them as they looked up at him.

"Yeah?" They said not expecting two globs of yellow paint to be smeared in their hair. They looked up at Smoker who smiled at them. He leaned back against the table chuckling at their surprised faces, "Gothca," he said softly.

Ace and Spade looked at each other before looking up at Smoker. Identical smiles broke out on their faces as they jumped towards Smoker with their own globs of paint. Smoker smirked grabbing the yellow paint jar as he ran out the kitchen. Ace and Spade laughed as they chased after him.

"COME BACK HERE!" Ace yelled smiling.

"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU!" Spade yelled grinning.

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Smoker yelled back smiling before dodging a red and green paintball.

Smoker never thought he would love this time of year. That is until he met Ace now the Christmas season was his favorite time of year. Even though he had to work, he now had something to look forward to when he came home. Every year Spade would make a different ornament. Ace would start another paint war and have an excuse to take a shower with the door open. Smoker would only have time to make one ornament, but that would be after the paint war ended. He was glad he could participate in the paint war this year.

Ace didn't expect Smoker to be home early, but it turned out to be a pleasant surprise. Spade was happy that Smoker could join them this year. Now the battle would become interesting. The battle lasted for three more hours before Ace, Spade, and Smoker collapsed on the couch in a mess of green, red, and yellow paint. They looked around their living room and kitchen laughing at the mess they made.

"Everything is so messy." Ace said holding Spade is his lap as Spade mixed the three mixtures of paint on his pants together.

Smoker nodded, "It is, we'll have to clean this up after our showers of course."

Spade pouted, "Aww do we have to?"

Smoker chuckled as he rubbed Spade's head, "I'm afraid we have to son, but after we clean up we can have some cookies and milk ok."

Spade's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite combination, "Ok should we clean now?"

"Let's shower first then we'll clean up." Smoker said as Spade nodded, "Ok, I'm gonna go take my shower now."

"Ok," Ace and Smoker said as Spade hopped out of Ace's lap. He walked upstairs singing about cookies and milk as Ace and Smoker smiled.

Ace turned to Smoker, "I never thought you would be home early."

"I decided to leave. I was done with my work for the day. Besides Coby and Tashigi can handle it I know they can." Smoker said.

"You just left them with paperwork didn't you." Ace said as Smoker smirked, "Maybe…"

Ace laughed, "And you call me bad. You're just as bad as me, if not worse."

"That's only because of you. You're the reason why I've become so bad." Smoker said.

"Really? I don't think I'm that bad…" Ace said climbing into Smoker's lap. Smoker raised an eyebrow as Ace straddled his waist, "You sure about that. You're pretty bad to me Ace and I would know."

"Really?" Ace said wrapping his arms loosely around Smoker's neck.

"Really," Smoker said closing the small gap between them with a kiss. Ace smiled tightening his hold around his neck as Smoker deepened the kiss. Another reason Smoker liked this time of year. He had an excuse to snuggle with Ace more than usual. Of course, Ace loved the attention he wasn't complaining. Since Ace struggled to get Smoker to cuddle all the other times during the year. They broke the kiss slowly smiling at each other as Ace rested his forehead against Smoker's own.

"You should come home early more often." Ace said softly.

"If I get a kiss like that every time I'll consider it." Smoker said as Ace chuckled, "I hope you do."

Smoker laughed as he kissed Ace on the cheek, "I know you do. Well Ace it's time to clean up."

Ace pouted, "It is, but I like being dirty and covered in paint."

Smoker took a breath much to Ace's amusement. Smoker wouldn't let Ace get to him, "I know you do, but it's time to clean up come on."

Ace sighed as he got out of Smoker's lap, "Fine I'll clean up, but I'm just going to get dirty later."

"True, but at least you'll be clean for awhile. That is a miracle in itself." Smoker said smirking as he stood up.

"Oh ha ha, we'll see who's so clean later on Smokey." Ace said. He flashed Smoker a sexy smile before walking towards the steps. Smoker chuckled as he watched Ace go up the steps. _Ace has to be the only person I know that gets a present after being naughty all year. _He chuckled again before making his way towards the stairs. It wouldn't be the Christmas season if Ace wasn't being naughty and Spade wasn't being sweet.

So what do you think? Wasn't that just cute. ^^ Hopefully I will have the rest of the families up by the end of the day or by Christmas. Happy Holidays everyone ^^


	5. Special Chapter: Welcome to the family

Hello everyone, this is a little drabble I wrote for onepieceyaoi100 that I think works well with Strawhat kids. I'll probably make more of these since it was pretty easy. The first one is Sanji and Zoro since I'm starting to love writing these two. Now before we begin One Piece doesn't belong to me it belongs to Oda-sensei.

Now let's begin ^^

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Special Chapter: Welcome to the family

Sanji bumped around the kitchen fixing dinner for Zeff and Zoro. He didn't know why the old man made him cook his own dinner, but he didn't mind. He just hoped that Zoro and Zeff was getting along outside. He took a breath reaching for his fifth cigarette in the hour. He was nervous. Although Sanji hated to admit it, Zeff's opinion did matter to him. He wanted Zeff to like the person he was involved with. While dinner was cooking, he inched towards the door, peaking in on Zoro and Zeff.

Zeff cleared his throat, "So you're Sanji's guy huh. The one he writes to me about."

Zoro nodded, "Yep,"

"You're the guy who protects him when he's hurt right?"

"That's right,"

"You put up with him when he goes crazy over women."

"Someone has to do it."

Zeff chuckled as he nodded, "I agree, so tell me Zoro what do you like about my brat?"

"That he hasn't gotten rid of me. After all the crazy injuries, I've gotten he's still there ready to kick me. That's what I like about him." Zoro said as Sanji blushed lightly in the kitchen.

Zeff leaned back in his chair before smiling, "That's the best answer I ever heard. You're not bad Zoro. Tell me what brings you here today?"

"Well I'm here to ask your permission to have that guy around me for the rest of my life." Zoro said as Sanji waited for Zeff's answer.

Zeff leaned forward in his chair looking up at Zoro before he smiled, "It's about time you asked."

Zoro smirked, as Sanji smiled in relief before running to the oven to make sure his meat didn't burn.


	6. Special Chapter Dinner with the D family

Hello everyone, I realized that I love making these drabbles. These are so fun. I would like to thank onepieceyaoi100 for helping me spark this idea of the in laws stories. I can't wait to make some more. Now before we begin I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin ^^

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Special Chapter: Dinner with the D family

Smoker couldn't believe he was sitting at a dinner table with some of the most famous and infamous people in the world. First, there was Luffy, Ace's little brother, who was famous in his own right. Anyone that could take down the World Government with his fists alone earned that title. Then there was Garp the famous marine. Smoker knew the man loved his grandsons, but he didn't know he was _that_ protective of them. He could feel the death glares being sent in his direction every time Ace turned to smile at him.

Then there was Dragon who was the most dangerous man in the world. Yet, he was here arguing with Garp over the topic of Luffy and Ace's independence. He didn't know how he got into this, but when he looked into the face of his fiancé, who was famous in his own right, he got his answer. When Smoker thought nothing could get crazier it did. Ace stood up and announced his engagement. At that, exact moment hell broke loose. Garp jumped up lunging towards Smoker as Dragon got up to block his attack. Luffy jumped out of his seat to hug Ace and Smoker as Ace jumped up to meet Luffy in the hug.

Then as fast as everything happened it all stopped. Smoker couldn't believe it they fell asleep at the same time. He shook his head stepping around Ace and Luffy who fell asleep mid hug. He made sure not to step on Garp and Dragon who fell asleep with their fists raised in the air. Once he was outside, he took out his trademark cigars and lit them. He looked to the sky as he chuckled lightly.

Life would become interesting from now on.

Wasn't that cute ^^. I have one for Sanji asking permission from Zoro's sensei, Johnny, and Yosaku because they're his family too. I have to finish tweaking that one though. Before I go I haven't forgotten the second part of the Christmas Special. Even though I know the season has passed I still need to finish it. Well that's enough rambling from the authoress I'll see you guys later. Bye-bye. ^^


	7. Special Chapter: Dinner with sensei

Hello everyone, I am back with another special chapter of _Strawhat Kids_ since I love doing these little chapters. These are so fun ^^. I will be back onto the main story soon, but I thought these chapters would be fun to write. I know it'll probably be late, but I'm going to finish the chapters about the holidays soon. My writing has slowed down a bit because I'm back in school, but I will not let this story or forget about it. ^^

Oh before we begin I was wondering about the CP9. I want to have either Kaku/Lucci or Kaku/Kalifa or even Kalifa/Iceburg (since I'm an Iceburg fan he's cool). I'm still tossing ideas around, but if you all have a suggestion I won't mind hearing it.

Well that's enough rambling from the authoress for now. Before I begin I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin. ^^

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Special Chapter: Dinner with sensei and friends

Zoro doesn't remember much about his family. The family he does remember is Yosaku, Johnny, Koshiro, his sensei in Shimotsuki village, and Kuina. He grew up with them, he learned from them, and to him they were his family. He hoped that wherever Kuina was she was happy as she watched him accomplish their dream. When he became the world's strongest swordsman, he didn't think there was anything that would scare him. He faced zombies, admirals, even the world government, but nothing prepare him when Sanji announced whom he invited for dinner that night. Zoro never felt more nervous in his life.

Zoro didn't know whether to wear a kimono or a suit for his sensei. He didn't know whether his sensei knew about his success or not. He wanted to pay a visit to the dojo, but he couldn't find it. He swore he followed the same way he used to take when he was a child, but he could never find it. He would start over everyday, but every night he would come back to the home he shared with Sanji confused and disappointed. He would tell Sanji that he couldn't find his dojo no matter how hard he looked. He swore that his sensei must have relocated, but Sanji knew the truth. The dojo didn't move, Zoro couldn't find it.

So with the help of Nami's excellent navigations skills and Luffy's connections, being part of the pirate king's crew had it's perks, Sanji was able to find Koshiro, Yosaku, and Johnny. He loved the look of shock on Zoro's face when he revealed their dinner guests for the night. He held back his chuckles as he finished dinner. It was very entertaining watching Zoro run around in a tizzy. Once he was done with dinner, he decided to get ready. He walked to the doorway as Zoro changed his suit for the fourth time that night.

Sanji chuckled as he walked into the room, "I can't believe it, the great Roronoa Zoro is actually paying attention to what he puts on. Is something wrong?"

Zoro glared at him as he fixed his tie, "Shut up shitty chef."

Sanji chuckled as he walked over to Zoro, "You haven't called me that in awhile. Are you nervous?"

Zoro sighed as he nodded, "Yes I am. I haven't seen any of them in years. I don't know what to expect."

Sanji smiled as he touched his tie, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see you. Besides, you can tell them all about our crazy adventures. Not to mention the stories behind all these scars."

He traced the scar on Zoro's neck as Zoro shifted slightly. Zoro smirked, "You're right I can."

"What happened? Was I just praised? I'm amazed," Sanji teased smiling as Zoro growled lightly wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist, "Don't push it dart brow."

"Can't help it marimo," Sanji said wrapping his arms loosely around Zoro's neck. He leaned forward when he heard a knock on the door. He pressed a quick kiss on Zoro's lips before pulling away.

"You don't want to keep them waiting." Sanji said walking out of Zoro's grasp.

Zoro pulled him back, "I think we can spare a few minutes…"

Sanji chuckled, "That's not very becoming of a host." He leaned forward giving Zoro another quick kiss before walking out of his grasp. Zoro watched Sanji walk over to the closet in search of one of his suits. Zoro walked behind him leaning towards his ear, "Sanji…" he whispered knowing how much Sanji loved when he whispered in his ear. Sanji took a breath willing his body to behave as he turned around.

"Now, marimo, you don't want to keep them waiting. I'll be down there after I change ok. Besides we'll talk about desert after dinner." Sanji said giving Zoro a sly smirk.

Zoro returned it as he kissed Sanji's neck lightly. He loved the slight shiver that went through Sanji from the kiss. He walked away after the knocks started to become louder. He turned around, "Can't wait to discuss it dart brow." Zoro walked out the room as Sanji chuckled.

*~*~*

Dinner went off without a hitch. The air was filled with warm laughs, good food, and easy conversation as Zoro caught up with Koshiro, Yosaku, and Johnny. He found out many interesting things; Such as Koshiro not moving the dojo, Yosaku and Johnny's relationship, and Koshiro's new students. Zoro was surprised he didn't know that the dojo didn't move at all. He thought it did, but Koshiro assured him that it didn't. Sanji bit back the joke that was on the tip of his tongue. There would be time for that later.

Zoro wasn't surprised about Yosaku and Johnny's relationship much to Yosaku and Johnny's shock. Zoro didn't see the big deal. He was glad that Yosaku and Johnny were with each other. At least now, he didn't have to worry about someone treating Yosaku and Johnny bad. There was no one he had to put on his revenge list, which was good. He was more surprised at the ease that Yosaku and Johnny accepted his relationship with Sanji. Yosaku told him, "We could tell you were going to be with Sanji after the first time you wrote to us about him."

Johnny agreed by saying, "He felt like the good choice for you aniki."

Sanji chuckled at the look of surprise on Zoro's face. Zoro blushed lightly as he mumbled into his food. Koshiro chuckled softly at Zoro's reaction. _It's been awhile since I've seen Zoro so relaxed. _He smiled at Zoro who nodded towards him with a small smile on his face. Zoro was surprised at how easy dinner was going. He was happy to see Johnny and Yosaku again. It was entertaining hearing their stories on how they continued being bounty hunters without him. He was happy to see his sensei, but he couldn't help feeling anxious at the way Koshiro looked at Sanji. It was as if he was analyzing him. He knew Koshiro was protective of his students. He knew that the next level of his relationship depended on Koshiro's opinion. He didn't think Sanji had that much of a chance with the way words kept falling out of his mouth.

Zoro would kick Sanji whenever a cuss slipped out of his mouth. He would glare at Sanji when he felt he didn't show enough respect for Koshiro. Zoro would take a drink of wine to hide his flush whenever Koshiro pointed out how much he has changed. Sanji chuckled every time he saw Zoro flush or become flustered over something Koshiro would say. Sanji liked Yosaku and Johnny. He saw them as Zoro's younger brothers especially by the way they would tease Zoro about him. He saw Koshiro as Zoro's father especially by the way he looked at him. It felt as if Koshiro was rating him in a way, but Sanji wouldn't back down. If Zoro could stand up to Zeff then he knew he could stand up to Koshiro.

Zoro took another sip of wine waiting for the questions he knew were to come. When he looked up at Yosaku and Johnny, he knew it was going to happen. Yosaku and Johnny looked at each other before looking at Sanji and Zoro. Yosaku cleared his throat, "So, Sanji, how long have you been with our aniki?"

"Hmm, we've been together for about six years." Sanji said as Zoro nodded.

Johnny and Yosaku nodded as Johnny cleared his throat, "So, Sanji, what do you do?"

"I'm a chef, but I'm sure Zoro told you that." Sanji said.

Yosaku nodded, "Oh yeah he did well, Sanji, do you put up with our aniki when he's stubborn?"

Sanji nodded, "I do, someone has to be there for marimo when he becomes stubborn."

Zoro glared at the three of them before turning back to his food. _They are so lucky that sensei is here._

Koshiro chuckled _Zoro still has his stubbornness I see._

"Good answer Sanji, so how long do you plan to stay with our aniki?" Johnny asked as Yosaku nodded. Zoro looked over his glass as Koshiro perked up waiting for Sanji's answer. Sanji wiped his mouth placing the napkin on the table before looking up at his waiting audience. Sanji smiled, "As long as Zoro will have me."

Johnny and Yosaku smiled as Koshiro nodded in approvingly. Zoro blushed lightly, "I'm gonna go in the kitchen to get some more wine." He excused himself from the table quickly before Johnny and Yosaku could tease him. Koshiro chuckled as Sanji smiled _Zoro can be shy it's actually pretty cute._

Zoro glared at the blush on his face. He shook his head with a small smile on his face, _That damn cook making me blush like that in front of everyone. _

He took a breath, clearing his face, before grabbing another bottle of wine and walking out into the dining room.

*~*~*

After dinner while Sanji collected the dishes Zoro, Yosaku, Johnny, and Koshiro walked outside. Zoro picked up his swords along the way after Yosaku and Johnny asked to see some of his moves. Sanji could tell Zoro was nervous about showing his progress in front of everyone especially Koshiro, but he knew he could do it. He knew Zoro would want to show his improvement to Kuina as well. Sanji chuckled he liked how the night was going so far. Yosaku and Johnny fired question after question and Sanji answered them truthfully. After all the adventures they've been through he didn't see any reason to lie.

Sanji chuckled at the answers Zoro gave at Yosaku and Johnny's questions. He did like Zoro's honesty and the blush that accompanied it. He noticed how quiet Koshiro was during dinner. He nodded at their answers and would chuckle at the appropriate times, but he didn't say much. Sanji wondered if this was a test. Sanji knew he could handle it, but he wondered about Koshiro's thoughts of him.

_I wonder if his sensei likes me. I wonder if he approves of our relationship. It seems that he's pretty open minded, but then again I don't know him that well. Not to mention trying to get information about him from Zoro is like trying to pull teeth. Well the night isn't over yet maybe I can get something out of Koshiro. _Sanji thought as he dried the dishes.

After he dried the last dish, he prepared a tray for desert. He opened the fridge taking the fruit he cut up earlier in the day. Once he had the fruit, he opened the freezer pulling out a tub of vanilla ice cream. He bought both items to the counter as he started to make a parfait. A smile appeared on Sanji's face as he thought about his times in the galley when he used to do this for everyone. He made sure to put extra care into the girls' bowls of course. Luffy and his other male nakama would devour everything once he placed the bowl down. He chuckled lightly at the memory as he looked out the window at the setting sun.

_One day I'm going to have a dinner party and invite everyone over. It'll be just like old times. I hope Brooke and Laboon will be in the area._ Sanji thought smiling fondly at his nakama.

*~*~*

Outside Zoro was going over the motions he normally performs throughout the day. He chuckled at every cheer Yosaku and Johnny gave him especially at the harder techniques he displayed. He looked over at Koshiro seeing him nod in approval every time he finished a set perfectly. He sailed through his Ittoryu and Nitoryu sets quickly. He was surprised at how concentrated he was despite the nervousness he felt. He noticed that Koshiro didn't say much to Sanji the entire night. He didn't know how Koshiro felt about their relationship. He had a feeling that he didn't object seeing as how Sanji cared for him as much as he cared about Sanji, but he still wanted to hear it.

He pushed his nervousness to the back of his mind as he started going through his Santoryuu sets. He hoped Koshiro liked Sanji. However, he was no way as intimidating as Zeff and they got his approval. He was sure they could get Koshiro's approval. At least that was Zoro's goal. He looked over at Koshiro who nodded signaling that Zoro could begin. Zoro nodded in acknowledgment before starting on his sets. Yosaku and Johnny eagerly watched cheering whenever Zoro did something amazing. Koshiro observed quietly from his seat.

"I hope you all don't mind eating desert outside." Sanji said walking over to them with the fruit parfait.

"No I don't mind. Do you Yosaku?" Johnny asked.

Yosaku shook his head, "Nope I don't mind, thanks Sanji."

Sanji smiled, "No problem, you can take some extra fruit if you want. I just thought this would be a fitting end to dinner."

"It's very nice thank you." Koshiro said accepting his bowl as Sanji nodded, "You're welcome,"

Johnny and Yosaku got their bowls eating the desert happily. Before Sanji handed Zoro his bowl he handed him a towel. He smirked, "I don't want you to get sweat all over the fruit marimo."

Zoro scoffed as he accepted the towel, "I know how to eat dart brow." He gave Sanji a smirk wiping sweat off his brow and neck. He placed the towel around his neck as he grabbed his bowl. Sanji smirked before taking his own bowl placing the tray next to Koshiro as he sat on the other side. Sanji watched Zoro talk with Yosaku and Johnny with Koshiro who quietly ate his desert.

Sanji knew Koshiro was observing him from the corner of his eye, but acted, as he didn't notice it. After watching Zoro and Yosaku get in a brotherly fight as Johnny tried to break it up, Koshiro cleared his throat.

"Dinner was amazing tonight. I really enjoyed it." Koshiro said.

"Thank you I'm glad you did." Sanji said smiling.

Koshiro returned the smile before turning back to look at the horizon, "I don't think I've seen Zoro so relaxed before."

"Well I'm not the one to take all the credit. You'll have to thank our captain Luffy. He helped all of us relax." Sanji said.

Koshiro nodded, "Oh yes Luffy I've heard about him. I've learned a lot about him from Zoro's letters as well."

"Yeah he's great I hope you can meet him one day." Sanji said smiling.

"I hope I do as well." Koshiro said turning to Sanji before looking back to the horizon. They were silent for a moment. Sanji played with his spoon as Koshiro adjusted his glasses. The fight between Zoro and Yosaku ended with Zoro being the victor. Johnny shook his head as Yosaku sulked. Sanji chuckled softly at the scene. _Zoro is really like an older brother to them._

Koshiro cleared his throat again, "…Zoro seems to be very taken with you."

"I feel the same about him." Sanji said watching Zoro tease Yosaku and Johnny as they teased back.

Koshiro nodded, "I can tell, it's very nice." He turned to Sanji, "You seem to have a deep connection with him."

"I do we've been through hell and back, but I would do it all again with him and our crew." Sanji said.

Koshiro nodded, "I see that's very honorable…"

"Thank you, I have a certain honor code that I do follow. It's the main reason why I don't use my hands, but most of the time Zoro has that covered." Sanji said.

Koshiro chuckled, "Is that so?"

Sanji smiled, "Yeah it is,"

"Tonight I have learned a lot about his travels and his relationships. Sanji, you and Zoro have been together for awhile now. Do you plan on being together longer?" Koshiro asked.

Sanji nodded, "Yes, one of the reasons I invited you over to dinner is to ask for your permission to have Zoro around me. I want to be with him for as long as he'll have me, but I want to know your opinion about it first."

Koshiro sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Sanji. He could see determination burning deep in his eyes along with an underlying layer of nervousness.

"Tell me, Sanji, if I leave Zoro in your care will you protect him? Will you continue to support him in his dream? Will you be there to help him when he needs it?" Koshiro asked.

Sanji straightened up reaching in his pocket for a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and lit it taking a drag from it as the familiar taste of nicotine entered his mouth. After he exhaled the smoke, he knew he could answer Koshiro's question.

"Koshiro, I can assure you that I will continue to look after him. I will make sure that he continues to train. No matter how many swords he breaks or how many limbs he fractures or how many scars he gets I will be there for him. I'm sure you've noticed the scar on my hand. I got that protecting Zoro from one of the toughest pirates on the Grand Line. Although my hands are important to me they'll mean nothing if I can't protect the people I care about. I will continue to support him in his art because I know he'll keep training and improving himself. Because of the future injuries I know that will come I will be there to help him. Until he tells me otherwise I'll be there for him as he is there for me." Sanji said taking a drag on his cigarette.

Koshiro nodded as he took in Sanji's confession. He could feel the sincerity in his voice the entire time. Sanji didn't beat around the bush nor did he try to hide his true feelings. Koshiro could tell that Sanji wasn't a man who backed down easily. Sanji didn't hide who he was from Koshiro. Koshiro smiled as he looked at Sanji who stayed quiet the entire time.

"From what you have told me and what I have seen today you are a strong man Sanji. A man I know Zoro will be happy with. You have my permission Sanji, but that doesn't mean I won't stop watching." Koshiro said smiling as Sanji grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way Koshiro-sensei." He put out his cigarette as he stood up. He walked in front of Koshiro smoothing out his shirt before he bowed, "Thank you for your blessing Koshiro-sensei."

Koshiro bowed back, "You are welcome Sanji."

Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku stopped their argument about the best ale around turning to Koshiro and Sanji. Zoro's jaw dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe it. Sanji bowed politely to Koshiro as Koshiro bowed back which meant Koshiro liked Sanji. Zoro didn't know what to say. He was speechless when Sanji straighten up giving Koshiro another nod before grabbing his serving tray. He walked around collecting the empty bowls before excusing himself to the kitchen.

Zoro looked over at Koshiro who smiled at him. Zoro stood up walking towards Koshiro as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He took a seat next to him as Johnny and Yosaku continued their argument about the best ale ever. Koshiro adjusted his glasses as Zoro cleared his throat, "Sensei what do you think about Sanji?"

"I like him. He's a strong man with a honorable will. I can see why you picked him." Koshiro said.

Zoro nodded, "Yes, that's true he's very strong. Did you enjoy dinner tonight?"

"I did, it was very delicious. I enjoyed the meal as well as the conversation. It was nice catching up with you Zoro. I'm very proud of you." Koshiro said.

Zoro scratched his head as he smiled, "Thank you Sensei." He turned to look at the horizon "Hey sensei,"

"Yes Zoro,"

"Do you think Kuina's proud of me?"

Koshiro turned to the horizon, as he nodded, "Yes I'm sure, no, I know that Kuina is proud of you. I know she approves of your choice."

Zoro smiled, "I know she approves too."

Koshiro nodded watching the sunset with Zoro as Johnny and Yosaku stopped arguing and agreed to disagree. In the kitchen, Sanji hummed one of Brook's tunes as he washed the dishes.

*~*~*

After watching the sunset Koshiro, Johnny, and Yosaku walked back inside with Zoro. Sanji prepared some drinks and they enjoyed them well into the night. When Johnny started to lean on Yosaku, fighting a yawn Johnny knew it was time to go. When Koshiro rubbed his eye, he felt it was time for him to retire to his home as well.

"Are you sure? We do have many more stories to tell." Sanji said.

Yosaku nodded, "I would love to hear more of your amazing stories. They are so awesome, but if we don't go home soon Johnny will fall asleep and drool all over your pillows."

Johnny glared at Yosaku, "Shut up, I will not."

"Yes you will, you always drool. I have the pillowcases to prove it." Yosaku said as Johnny glared at him. He crossed his arms turning his head away from Yosaku as Yosaku laughed. Zoro shook his head as Koshiro and Sanji laughed.

Johnny turned to Zoro and Sanji, "We had a great night. It was fun catching up with you aniki. It was nice to meet you Sanji-aniki."

Sanji smiled at the nickname as he nodded, "It was nice meeting you too."

Johnny and Yosaku smiled as they stood up to stretch. Koshiro placed his empty wine glass down as he adjusted his glasses, "I think it's time I took my leave as well."

"Really sensei, are you sure?" Zoro asked standing up as Koshiro nodded, "Yes, I'm sure, it is getting late after all."

Zoro nodded, "Ok,"

Koshiro stretched before walking to his sandals. Johnny and Yosaku followed behind him towards their own shoes. Sanji and Zoro followed them to the door. Sanji helped a drowsy Johnny find his shoes as Zoro joked with Yosaku about carrying Johnny home. Koshiro slipped on his sandals chuckling at Zoro and Yosaku's antics. Once everyone settled down and Johnny was aware enough to walk home with Yosaku they all said their goodbyes. Johnny and Yosaku hugged Sanji, "Take care of our aniki and thanks for dinner."

Sanji smiled as he hugged them back, "I will, don't worry, someone has to and about dinner it's no problem."

Zoro rolled his eyes as Koshiro chuckled softly. He bowed his head, "Good night Zoro. Thank you for dinner."

Zoro bowed, "You're welcome sensei. Good night."

Koshiro nodded before turning to Sanji. He nodded towards Sanji, "Good night Sanji. Thank you for dinner."

Sanji bowed, "You're welcome Koshiro. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Koshiro bowed back before straightening up, "Now, Sanji, remember I will be watching."

Sanji nodded as he smiled, "I'll remember, but don't worry Zoro is in good hands."

Koshiro smiled as Zoro blushed lightly much to Johnny and Yosaku's amusement.

"Well have a good night you two. It's nice to see you again Zoro. I'm glad that you're well." Koshiro said.

Zoro grinned, "It's good to see you too sensei."

Koshiro nodded as Johnny and Yosaku hugged Zoro each clapping him heartily on the back.

"Take care of Sanji-aniki Zoro." Johnny said.

Yosaku nodded, "Yeah we like Sanji-aniki you make sure not to lose him."

Sanji laughed as Zoro groaned, "I won't don't worry. You two take care of each other alright, I'll see you later."

Johnny and Yosaku nodded, "Alright see you guys later!"

Zoro grinned as Sanji smiled while he waved, "Bye."

Johnny and Yosaku waved before walking out the door. Koshiro gave them a small wave, "See you two later."

"Night sensei," Zoro said returning the wave.

"Night Koshiro-sensei," Sanji said as he waved.

Koshiro bowed again before walking out the door after Yosaku and Johnny. Sanji and Zoro watched Koshiro, Johnny, and Yosaku walk down the brightly lit street. They could hear Yosaku and Johnny arguing about something with Koshiro being referee. Zoro shook his head as Sanji chuckled closing the door behind him.

"Well dinner was great. I like your sensei Zoro. He's really nice not to mention funny." Sanji said.

"Yeah sensei is a great person. It was good to see him again. I had a feeling Yosaku and Johnny would get together, but I never thought too hard about it." Zoro said walking into the living room with Sanji.

"Those two are funny. I love the way they tease you marimo it's so cute." Sanji said.

Zoro groaned, "Shut up shitty chef they do that all the time, but it was good seeing them again."

Sanji smiled, "I'm glad, they are good people Zoro. Did you have a good time tonight?"

Zoro nodded, "Yeah I did, it was fun and I'm glad you didn't poison anyone."

Sanji scoffed, "Like I would poison guests. You on the other hand…" He chuckled evilly as Zoro glared at him, "Like you would dart brow."

Sanji chuckled evilly again as he gathered the glasses placing them on the tray, "You never know marimo, but if I do poison you I would do it because I love you."

"Oh man I feel so loved and creep out at the same time." Zoro said.

"Well then my job is done." Sanji said.

Zoro shook his head as Sanji laughed picking up the tray and walking to the kitchen. Zoro followed behind him stretching along the way. While Sanji put the dishes in the sink, Zoro walked up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. Sanji turned around, "Zoro…"

"I saw you earlier with sensei. I saw what you did." Zoro said against his back.

Sanji relaxed in his gripped as he smiled, "I was wondering if you noticed."

Zoro nodded, "I did, so what did sensei say?"

Sanji placed the dish he was washing down turning around in Zoro's arms. Zoro kept his head down as Sanji slid his finger underneath Zoro's chin lifting his head gently. Zoro blinked as he looked in Sanji's eyes noticing the happiness in their blue depths. Sanji smiled, "He said he gives us his blessing, but he'll continue to watch. I don't mind though since I knew he was going to…" Sanji trailed off as Zoro pressed his lips against his. Sanji kissed back wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck as Zoro pushed their bodies closer. Zoro was so happy that Koshiro approved of Sanji. He didn't know the right way to say it, but he knew the way he could show it.

Zoro pushed Sanji up against the sink as he deepened the kiss. Sanji groaned running his fingers through Zoro's hair as he pushed up taking a seat on the sink. He broke the kiss when he felt water on his pants. He tapped Zoro's shoulder, "Hey, marimo, not against the sink I'm getting wet."

"Let's get you someplace dry then." Zoro said picking Sanji up. He moved them over to the counter kissing Sanji before he had time to react. Sanji tried to fight back, but with Zoro's tongue battling with his own and those calloused hands rubbing circles on his back his argument died. He moaned softly wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. His legs copied the same movement around Zoro's waist as Zoro mapped out his mouth with his tongue. After a couple more seconds, Sanji broke the kiss for air. He didn't want to, but the need to breathe was a bit stronger than his need of Zoro.

That didn't stop Zoro as he started kissing down Sanji's neck. Sanji groaned slipping his hands in Zoro's shirt, "Z-Zoro…"

Zoro moaned kissing the junction between his neck and shoulder, "Yeah," he mumbled against his neck.

Sanji groaned, "If we…ahh…do it on the counter…damn right there…you're cleaning it."

Zoro stopped his kisses much to Sanji's disappointment. He leaned up looking at Sanji taking in his hazy eyes, flushed cheeks, and labored breath. He smirked; _Sanji looks so hot like this._ "I don't mind…"

He leaned forward pressing his lips against Sanji's a bit rougher than last time. Sanji groaned kissing Zoro back with the same intensity. He combed his fingers through Zoro's hair as Zoro slipped his hands back up Sanji's shirt. After a couple of seconds, they broke the kiss panting deeply. Zoro started kissing Sanji's neck again as his hands started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Sanji moaned softly his experienced hands slipping off Zoro's suit jacket off his shoulders. Zoro let the jacket fall to the floor as he resumed placing kisses up and down Sanji's neck while slipping his shirt off.

Sanji moaned pushing his shirt off as he threw it over Zoro's shoulders. Once his shirt was off he started kissing down Zoro's neck. Zoro groaned pushing against Sanji as Sanji moaned gripping Zoro's shirt, "Zoro…off…off…"

Zoro groaned as he lean up towards Sanji's ear, "Eager aren't we?"

Sanji's response was a growl as he pulled Zoro closer trapping him in his legs. He ran his hands down to Zoro's shirt caressing his chest and stomach along the way. Zoro moaned softly placing a kiss against Sanji's neck before going to his ear, "Are you going to rip my shirt off Sanji?"

Sanji moaned, "Maybe…" He licked Zoro's neck before getting a good grip on his shirt and ripping it open. Zoro growled lowly in his throat rubbing his hands against Sanji's thighs. Sanji moaned rocking against Zoro as he leaned towards his ear, "Who's eager now?"

Zoro bit his lip holding back his moan as he pressed his lips against Sanji's again. He ran his hands up and down Sanji's back as his tongue mapped out Sanji's mouth. Sanji moaned running his hands through Zoro's hair as he started moving against him. Zoro moaned pushing against Sanji as he fumbled with Sanji's belt. Sanji moved up on the counter in an attempt to help Zoro remove his pants. Normally Sanji didn't allow for them to go this far in the kitchen, but when he saw the look in Zoro's eyes he figured he could let it happen this time.

* * *

Now I have the uncut version of this, since I wanted to write an adult Zoro/Sanji story hehe. I'm not sure if I can post it here since it's pretty mature. If I don't put it on here I'll put the link to the story on here so if you want to read the uncut version of this you can. You can also email me for it if you want. Well until next time everyone bye- bye ^^.


	8. Holiday Chapter: Valentine's day

Hello everyone I hope everyone's Valentine's Day went well. I hope everyone's day is going well. Anyway I hope to get this chapter done around Valentine's or on the day, but you know how real life can come in and keep you busier than any story. Now this is a little peak into the future. I don't know if I'll be doing Luna/Seiji as a couple, but I do know that I thought this would be so cute to do. I so love doing these little special chapters about the kids and their parents.

Now I'm going to mention a new character I came up with for Luna's crew. He gets to know Umi and the others as well. His name is Satoru and he's a cat boy. He has all the features of a normal cat boy. His hero is Chopper and he aspires to become one of the greatest doctors like him. He's the result of an experiment the World Government performed on his home island before Luffy and the others took them down. At first Satoru hated the fact that he was a cat boy and the fact that the World Government used his people as guinea pigs. He learns to get over his hate and starts appreciating himself once he meets Luna and the others.

I'm going to make a chapter featuring him soon. I can't resist cat boys ^^. His rival is Seiji. Their arguments are as similar as Zoro and Sanji, which is another reason for Sonya to tease him. Anyway, without further ado let's begin.

Before we begin I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin ^^

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Holiday Chapter: Valentine's Day

Seiji was going around the kitchen with the speed of a chicken with it's head cut off. He wanted to make the best Valentine's Day dish for Luna. His parents happened to be in the same town so he was able to get use of the temporary house. Sanji got Zoro out of the house for the day so Seiji could use the kitchen. Even though he had to endure his father's cooing if it meant he could have the kitchen by himself then he would do it. He already made his Valentine dishes for everyone else. Their deserts were chilling in the fridge ready to be handed out later on today, but he didn't know what he should do for Luna's desert. He sighed as he opened the cabinet not seeing the spice he was looking for.

"Damn it, where the hell is it?" Seiji cursed tossing things to the side.

"Wow, you sound more like dad everyday." Sonya said walking in with her three blades. A towel resting on her shoulders as Seiji turned around to glare at her.

"Shut the hell up marimo-chan. I'm looking for the vanilla beans I got the other day before we port." Seiji said pushing a strand of blond hair out of his face.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it on the Northern Star?" Sonya asked.

Seiji shook his head, "No I'm sure Ryou would have told me if I left it behind."

Sonya nodded, "Yeah he would. That is if he could stop staring at Antonio for ten minutes."

Seiji chuckled, "Yeah that's true."

Sonya giggled as she walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She found it cute how Ryou had the biggest crush on Antonio. She could tell that the feeling was mutual. They didn't argue like her parents, but she liked watching them read together. Especially when Ryou would lay against Antonio using him as a make shift pillow. Sonya giggled again at the image she saw before they stopped at port. She thought they were going to kiss. She's sure they would have if Luna didn't scream about the upcoming island. Of course when she screamed Roger and Lilly joined in which made Ryou and Antonio pull apart to go join in the celebration. Sonya had to admit Ryou's blush was cute.

After they port she decided to go explore the town with Luna. They thought they were hearing things when the familiar sound of Zoro and Sanji's argument reached their ears. They thought they were going a bit crazy, until they saw Zoro and Sanji arguing outside a store as Aunt Robin and Nami shopped. It reminded them of home.

Once they calmed down Nami explained that they all agreed with Luffy about going on one more journey. This time they would go visiting the islands they've been to before and the places they went to when the crew was separated. Everyone found it funny that they met up on the same island. They were relieved that they could see each other one more time before departing on their own journeys.

"So tell me when are you gonna give me my yearly cake." Sonya said popping off the cap of her water bottle.

"When I finish my cake for Luna, it has to be perfect." Seiji said tearing up another cabinet.

Sonya shook her head, "I don't see why you do this every year. Luna likes everything you make her."

"But it's different it's Valentine's day the most romantic day of the year. I have to make the perfect cake. You know that." Seiji said cursing when he couldn't find it.

"I know how much of an idiot you become when this time of year rolls around." Sonya said as Seiji turned around, "Don't you have a date with Spade to get ready for?"

Seiji smirked at the pink blush on Sonya's face, "Shut up I don't have a date with him."

"Sure you don't," Seiji said smirking as Sonya glared at him, "Shut up you dumb chef."

Seiji stuck his tongue out at her. Sonya rolled her eyes as she finished her water bottle, "You know you should give Luna enough credit. I mean it's not like she'll notice if you don't add vanilla bean to the frosting."

"Yeah, but I will and I don't want to have any imperfection on her cake," Seiji said sighing as he closed the cabinet.

"Aww how cute," Sonya cooed as Seiji groaned throwing his towel at her, "Shut up,"

Sonya laughed as she dodged the towel, "Still don't stress out too much alright."

Seiji nodded, "I won't,"

"Good well I've got to get my weights. I don't want Roger to trip over them again." Sonya shook her head as she walked outside.

Seiji laughed, "Ok,"

Sonya stuck her head back in the kitchen giving Seiji a quick smile before she left. Seiji shook his head chuckling, his sister was the only woman he knew who trained as much as Zoro, but still made sure to keep her womanly figure. Seiji chuckled as he leaned against the counter. He sighed, "This cake has to be perfect."

"Perfect for who?"

Seiji head shot up when he heard a familiar voice in the doorway. He looked over seeing Luna walk in, her shoulder length black hair moving with her as she walked. He couldn't get over how attractive Luna became over the years. At the age of seventeen, Luna had the cuteness of Luffy combined with the sexiness of Hancock. It was a miracle that he didn't faint from blood loss everyday he saw her on the ship. It didn't help that he found it hot that she was his captain. He thanked whatever power everyday his excitement over that little fact never showed.

"Um hi Luna," Seiji said smiling he hoped he wasn't blushing too bad this time.

"Hi Seiji," Luna said as she walked in looking at the mess in the kitchen. "Did you and Sonya fight again?"

Seiji shook his head, "No not this time. We really can't fight this is our parents' temporary home. They would kill us if we destroyed it…again."

Luna smiled, "Yeah Uncle Sanji and Uncle Zoro would get very mad if you destroyed their house again. So what are you making?"

"A cake,"

"A cake for who?"

"Um someone special…" Seiji said looking down at his shoes missing the glint in Luna's eyes.

"Who's the special person?" Luna asked.

"Um…um…someone I know that is special to me. That's why this cake has to be perfect, but it's missing something." Seiji said.

"What is it missing?" Luna asked cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

Seiji gripped the counter behind him, _Damn she's too cute sometimes. _"Vanilla bean that I got the other day before we port,"

"Oh…you mean vanilla bean like this?" Luna asked reaching in her shorts pocket pulling out the bottle of Vanilla bean Seiji tore up half the kitchen for.

Seiji's eyes widened, "How did…"

"I found it when we port. I know how important your spices are to you so I made a note to remember it." Luna said smiling as she walked over to Seiji. She placed the small bottle in his hands as Seiji's blush deepened. He swallowed, "Luna…t-thank you,"

Luna smiled, "You're welcome, are you going to use this to make your cake perfect?"

Seiji nodded, "Y-Yeah,"

"I can't wait to try it." Luna said as Seiji blinked, "Luna…do you know?"

Luna nodded, "I'm sorry, I heard you and Sonya talking when I was walking over here, but I kind of guessed it a couple of years ago when I ate your Valentine cake. Your cake always tasted special Seiji. When I asked my mom about it, she said it tasted that way because of the love in the cake. I didn't know love had a taste, but I could taste it. I knew then there was another reason why I looked forward to your cakes Seiji."

Seiji was speechless he thought he would faint from the speed of the blood rushing to his face. He knew Luna could be perceptive when she wanted to be, but he had no idea she could be _this_ perceptive. He thought he hid his feelings well. He didn't know how Luna would react if she found out, but he should have known his food would give him away. His food was the one way he expressed himself and a seasoned eater like Luna would pick up his feelings automatically.

He shifted trying not to stare in Luna's questioning eyes. He swallowed trying to find his voice. He didn't know someone as cute as Luna could be threatening at the same time. He knew she wasn't trying to be, but it was hard to think when you were caught in Luna's gaze. He looked up at her as she smiled back. He blushed again as he duck his head down hearing her carefree laugh above him. He took a breath before looking up staring directly in her eyes. She had eyes like Luffy. They were dark, round, and full of mischief and wonder. He was surprised when a guy or a girl didn't fall for her, but then that gave him an excuse to kick them. Seiji always loved having an excuse to kick someone. However, it was hard to think about kicking anything with the way Luna was staring at him.

Seiji swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm glad you liked your cakes Luna, but the new one is not quite done yet. Once I put the vanilla beans in the frosting then it will be perfect."

He managed a smile as Luna returned it, "Thanks Seiji. Hey I have a gift to for you, but I don't know when I should give it. Do you know when a good time for me to give it to you is?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Seiji bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded, "Yeah you can give it to me now if you want." _She is so cute how can someone be so cute? I'm not complaining though. I could get lost in her eyes. I don't care how cheesy that sounds in my head._

Luna's eyes lit up as she smiled. She clapped her hands happily, "Awesome! Now close your eyes and you'll get your surprise."

Seiji smiled, "Ok," He closed his eyes expecting to feel a package in his hand not something soft and warm pressing against his lips. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized what was happening.

_Luna is kissing me she's kissing me. I can't believe it. _Seiji thought his mind going blank shortly, before a voice screamed at him to kiss her back. Luna started to feel a weird tightening in her chest when Seiji didn't kiss her back at first. That feeling went away the minute Seiji kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. Luna smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as she pushed her body closer to Seiji's.

It was a soft kiss, nothing rushed as they relished in the taste of their lips on each other's for the first time. Luna tasted sweet like one of the tangerines from Aunt Nami's trees. She tasted like the ocean on one of the calm days when the sun was shining and a gentle breeze was moving their ship around. It made Seiji feel warm and content. Seiji had a taste Luna couldn't put into words. If she could describe it he tasted like one of those gourmet meals, something sweet, savory, and spicy all at once. Luna could get used to this taste.

Seiji moaned softly when Luna licked his lips asking for entrance. Seiji granted her request as he opened his mouth moaning softly when Luna's tongue met his own. Luna moaned softly tightening her hold around Seiji's waist as Seiji pulled her body closer to his own. He ran his hand up and down her back as Luna ran her fingers through his hair. Their soft kiss started to become more heated as they continued the dance in their mouths. They loved the tingling feeling going through their bodies from the connection through their lips. After a few more seconds, they broke off panting deeply.

Luna smiled as she hugged Seiji resting her chin on his shoulder. Seiji smiled back as he rubbed Luna's back in comforting circles. Luna never felt this way before. She didn't know why she started to feel weird after watching Seiji practice his sets on deck one day. She thought she had a stomachache so she visited Satoru, the adorable cat boy, who was the doctor on her ship. After checking her out he concluded that nothing was wrong with her. Luna accepted it, but she still wondered why she started to feel funny around Seiji. She liked hanging out with him, but when he came by to give her, her daily drink, she noticed the way his hair fell in his eyes.

She also started noticing the way his suits fit or any other outfit he put on. She liked watching him cook and she liked watching him train with Sonya. She liked doing all of those things before, but now she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she did it. She really thought something was wrong with her so she sent a letter to Anna who was out traveling with Umi.

She got a quick response with an amused letter from Anna. She explained to Luna that she was starting to like Seiji as more than just a friend. After reading Anna's letter Luna understood her feelings. She had a feeling that she was developing a crush on Seiji. She just wanted to be sure she was feeling that way for Seiji and it wasn't something weird happening in her stomach. Her crush for Seiji grew daily when they started their own journey. She wanted to tell Seiji her feelings, but she didn't know when she should do it. She didn't know how, but when she found out Valentine's Day was coming up she knew it would be the perfect time. As she rested against Seiji she knew she was right.

Seiji was happy that Luna felt the same way he did. He's been crushing on her since he was a kid. Sure as he got older he found many people attractive, but his heart would always float back to Luna. When he started out on their journey, he made peace with himself. He didn't mind if his love continued to be unrequited as long as he could cook and be around Luna then he could continue to be happy. Now that Luna felt the same way about him he couldn't stop smiling. He thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest and start doing flips he was so happy.

Seiji kissed her temple as Luna smiled leaning back to place a kiss on his cheek. Seiji smiled as he nuzzled her cheek. Luna giggled as she nuzzled back, "I'm so happy Seiji."

"I'm happy too. I really am." Seiji said leaning back to look at Luna smiled, "I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to your feelings sooner."

Seiji waved it aside, "It's fine Luna, besides I'm your friend and nakama. That's all that counts and better late than never right?"

Luna smiled as she hugged Seiji, "That's right,"

Seiji chuckled as he hugged Luna back. Things couldn't get any better that is until he heard giggling from the other side of the room. They looked up seeing Sonya and the rest of their crew behind her. They were all smiling at the little scene in front of them each of them with their own little comments.

"Aww how cute,"

"I knew they liked each other."

"It's about time the dumb chef told our smart captain how he felt."

"I'm so happy my brother found someone as awesome as Luna."

Seiji's face turned beet red as Luna started laughing. She pulled away as Seiji rested his hands against the counter looking at the audience in the doorway. He reached in his pocket pulling out a cigarette as he lit up. After taking his first drag, he fixed a glare on them.

"Can I help you?" Seiji asked as Luna smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

Sonya smirked, "I came to tell you that I finished cleaning up and now I was deciding with the rest of our crew where to go for lunch. Want to help us."

Luna's eyes sparkled as her head quickly left Seiji's shoulder, "I want to help choose. I want to help!"

"Well come on captain we can't make the decision without you." Ryou said smiling.

Luna clapped her hands happily, "Yosh! Let's go I'm so hungry."

"How can you be hungry when you ate ten minutes ago?" Sonya said.

"Hey I'm a growing girl I need all the food I can get. Let's go before my stomach falls in." Luna said placing a kiss on Seiji's cheek before walking over to the crowd. Seiji blinked his face slowly flushing as he watched Luna joke and play with the rest of the crew. He grinned, Luna never ceased to amaze him, but then again she wouldn't be a D if she didn't amaze people. He looked over at Sonya who had a big smile on her face. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the counter before turning to Sonya.

"What's up?" Seiji asked.

"Are you going to stay here and finish cooking? Or are you going to come with us." Sonya said.

Seiji tapped his finger against his chin, "Hmm I could, but all I have to do is finish frosting everyone's cakes and I can do that later. I'm going to go with you guys."

"Great come on let's go before Luna starts eating random plants again." Sonya said as she walked back out the room.

Seiji nodded as he chuckled, "Ok,"

He picked up the bottle with the Vanilla bean in it placing it in the spice rack. He smoothed his hair and his suit as he walked to the door. When he closed the door behind him, he looked up to see Luna waiting for him. She smiled holding out her hand, "Let's go,"

Seiji blushed lightly as he nodded slipping his hand into Luna's, "Ok,"

Luna kept her smile as she walked along the path into town pulling Seiji along with her. Seiji couldn't help the happy grin that appeared on his face. Luna liked him she really liked him. His grin turned into a smile as he gripped Luna's hand. He started to swing Luna's hand lightly as Luna giggled swinging back. Seiji had some great valentines before, but this one was the best. He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day would bring.

* * *

Wasn't that cute ^^. I haven't forgotten about the main chapter of this series. I just thought this little chapter would be fun to do. The next chapter I'll do will be the continuation of the main chapters. Since I haven't fully introduced everyone kids and their morning routines. Also, I know this doesn't follow the chapters of the manga, but in my happy little world Ace is alive and living with Smoker and Spade. Oh Ace… (sniff) Anyway, enough ramblings from the author until next time everyone.

Ja ne, bye bye ^^


	9. Holiday Chapter: Mother's Day

Hi everyone I know it's late, but I couldn't past up the moment to do another holiday chapter. I hope this chapter won't be too confusing for people to read. It's my first time not having dialogue in a chapter. I don't think I've done it before, but I'm not sure. Anyway if so I'll do my best to clean it up since I'm still wrestling with tenses. I have a tendency to change tenses constantly, but enough of the authoress and her rambling. Here's another holiday chapter of Strawhat Kids.

I'll do my best to finish the next main chapter soon. Not to mention introduce Ace and Smoker's daughter into the mix. Oh before I begin I have this to say. For all my old and new fans thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to alerts and favorites.

Now enough from the authoress let's begin. ^^

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Holiday Chapter: Mother's Day

When Mother's Day rolled around the Strawhats didn't really pay attention to it while they were on the sea. They all paid respect to their mothers, but other than that the day didn't have a big meaning to them. On Amazon Lily Hancock would be good to Nyon on Mother's Day if she was on the island that is. Smoker would allow his men to visit their mothers and send gifts out to them as well. He would remember to give his own mother a ring as well. On Whitebeard's ship, everyone paid respect to their mothers and sent letters too. Ace and Marco paid respect to their mothers, but they didn't do anything more on the day. Mother's day continued like that during their adventures on the sea.

All that changed when they became parents.

Sanji didn't know what was better. Listening to Sonya and Seiji call Zoro mom or giving Zoro breakfast in bed. Zoro would glare at him, but his glare disappeared once Sonya and Seiji entered the room. Zoro hugged Sonya and Seiji smiling at their presents, a bottle of sword shine from Sonya, a couple of shining brushes from Seiji, and a bottle of ale from Sanji.

Zoro ate breakfast while Seiji told him how Sonya helped them prepare the food. Sonya tried not to blush in embarrassment as Sanji cooed about how proud he was. Zoro would join in with Sanji watching in amusement as Sonya's face grew redder and redder. Seiji laughed teasing Sonya with Zoro and Sanji. Sonya fought back with Seiji and a small fight would ensue. They stopped once they remembered it was Mother's Day. They made a pact between each other not to fight on this day except for sparring. Zoro couldn't help, but laugh during breakfast.

After breakfast, he sent Sanji away to do his bidding for the day. He loved that part of Mother's Day. If he had to endure Sanji calling him 'mom' left and right then Sanji would have to do his errands for the day. He loved watching Sanji take the list listening to the string of curses that would make the most seasoned pirate blush. While Sanji was away, he watched Sonya and Seiji spar. He smiled proudly during matches and their individual shows. He patched them up afterwards knowing the pain from experience. Once they were patched up and fed they took a nap under the tree in their yard.

Sanji would find them napping under the tree. He smiled heading in the kitchen to start dinner. During dinner, Sanji told the tale of his shopping adventure. Sonya and Seiji laughed throughout the story as Zoro chuckled evilly. He didn't know he would enjoy having Sanji do things for him. Whenever Zoro tried to do something Sonya and Seiji would stop him. He stopped after awhile deciding to relax with Sonya and Seiji for the day. After dinner, Zoro and Sanji relaxed in the living room while Sonya checked her bokutos and Seiji read a cookbook. At the end of the day, Zoro made it up to Sanji. He may be evil, but he wasn't that evil.

Mother's Day became a day Zoro grew to love. Sanji has a love/hate relationship with the day. Although he does get his revenge on father's day, but that's another tale.

Hancock was overjoyed on mother's day. The day reminded her that she was the mother of Luffy's children. Whenever she thought about it, she became faint. Luffy laughed every time she swooned along with Luna and Umi. They tried cooking breakfast for Hancock. They followed Sanji's instructions for blueberry pancakes, but ended up making them their way instead. Sometimes a pancake would end up on the ceiling or the floor, but Hancock didn't care about the mess. Eating breakfast with her family qualified as a good start of the day for her.

During the day, Luffy and Luna ran Hancock's errands while Umi stayed behind with Hancock. She had her own little adventure with her son around town. Umi loved to explore just like Luffy so he found something new to get into and someone new to meet. Hancock followed behind him making sure Umi wouldn't get hurt. Umi loved showing his mother the places he discovered on the island with Luna and the others. He took her to a field of wildflowers that lay hidden in a valley. He showed her the waterfall and the place where their cats Mozu and Kiwi like to go to play. Hancock learned more about the island from her adventure with Umi.

After their little adventure, they returned home to clean up and find something to eat. During lunch, Luna and Luffy returned with groceries and the little things Hancock normally picked up during her day. Hancock would sort through the groceries, but Luffy stopped her. He eased her back to the table to eat lunch with Luna and Umi while he sorted through the groceries instead. Overcome by his display of kindness she almost fainted again. Luna and Umi laughed it was always so funny watching their mother swoon. After putting the groceries up Luffy joined them for lunch. Hancock loved eating lunch in the energetic atmosphere.

Once lunch was done, she joined Luna, Luffy, and Umi in a game. Well a series of games that varied from card games, drawing games, cloud games, and anything else they could think of. Sometimes Hancock watched Luna, Luffy, and Umi play. Other times she joined them trying her hardest not to fall as she jumped around with her family. They would play until dinnertime. At dinner, Luna and Luffy tried following Sanji's instructions on a recipe while Hancock read a book from Robin and Umi colored. Hancock giggled when Luna whispered to Seiji over the den-den mushi for help tips. She pretended she didn't hear a thing.

After Luna and Luffy finished dinner Umi help set the table. Even if he needed some help from Luffy. Luna would bring out dinner and place it on the table. Hancock giggled when Luffy helped Luna push the pasta dish to the middle of the table. Watching Luffy with the kids made Hancock squeal. They were all too cute sometimes. They would sit down to dinner listening to the adventure Luna and Luffy had around town. In turn, Hancock and Umi would tell their adventure around the island. Hancock ended the night watching the stars with Luffy while Luna and Umi pointed out different constellations.

Hancock couldn't ask for a more perfect day. Eating and having fun with her family qualified as a great present to her. Along with the perfume and card signed by Luna, Umi, and Luffy. The kisses she received from Luffy throughout the day qualified as a great present as well. Mother's Day became one of Hancock's favorite holidays.

Nami always enjoyed Mother's Day. She liked watching Paulie help the kids with her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It tickled her to watch them figure out Sanji's recipe without making too big of a mess. For breakfast, they made blueberry muffins, sausage, and orange juice. While they were preparing breakfast, everyone had a job. Paulie heated the oven, got out the pots and pans, and made sure to break up any food fight that happened. Ryou was in charge of batter, Tamaki was in charge of getting the juice and sausages, and Lilly was in charge of blueberries. Watching Ryou splatter batter against the counter, Lilly juggle a bowl of blueberries two times her size, and Tamaki juicing oranges with Paulie bought a smile to Nami's face.

After breakfast, Paulie made sure Nami was reading before tackling the errands for the day. She looked over her book watching Ryou carry her bucket of cleaning supplies over to Paulie. Tamaki would help organize the living room while Lilly reached up to dust different things. Nami giggled going back to her book. She couldn't clean anything even if she tried, but it was fun watching Paulie and her kids clean up the house. She loved the spotless living room even if it would only last for one day.

Nami enjoyed watching them wash dishes the most. They had a good system. Paulie handed Ryou the dish who washed it. Ryou then handed Tamaki the dish who rinsed it. Tamaki then handed the dish to Lilly who dried it. Nami watched them from the doorway laughing every time Paulie broke up a water fight. Nami smiled at the clean dishes while Paulie and the kids changed out of their wet clothes. When they were done changing Paulie and Ryou left to do the shopping and run errands while Tamaki and Lilly stayed with Nami.

Tamaki and Lilly told Nami one of their adventures where they earned enough money to help Sonya fix her chipped bokuto. Nami was so proud of the ways Tamaki, Ryou, and Lilly earned their money to help Sonya. There was nothing better than tricking and stealing from bullies. To Nami it was the same thing as stealing from dirty pirates. Tamaki and Lilly told Nami another adventure when Ryou and Paulie returned home. Paulie put up the groceries as Ryou joined Tamaki and Lilly in telling the tale.

Paulie, Tamaki, and Lilly fixed dinner while Ryou set the table. After it was set he asked Nami for help on one of his maps. Nami felt her chest swell in pride again at the quality of Ryou's maps. Ryou was catching on very quickly even though he felt his map was lacking something. Nami reassured him that his maps would get more definition once he started traveling. Ryou accepted it and fixed his maps with Nami's help until it was dinnertime. At dinner, Paulie talked about his journey to the store as Ryou told his siblings how he helped Paulie get their groceries for a cheaper price. Nami enjoyed both stories secretly happy that Ryou helped Paulie get a better deal on them.

After dinner, Paulie showed Lilly another rope trick, Tamaki read a book about the history of shipwrights, and Nami helped Ryou with another map. As Nami looked around the room she felt it was a great way to end Mother's Day. Watching her husband and her kids help her out was a great present. Her new book, card, and dress wasn't too bad of a present either.

Robin fought back her tears of happiness on Mother's Day. Franky, Anna, and Antonio made sure she didn't lift a finger for the whole day. She suggested doing something, but Anna and Antonio would lead her back to the living room to read. She stopped complaining after awhile deciding to take their advice instead. She enjoyed the breakfast loving her slightly burnt toast. As Franky says, it adds flavor. She loved reading with Anna and Antonio while Franky and Anna's many inventions helped him clean the house.

Franky made lunch trying not to make a big mess of the kitchen. Robin smiled every time she heard something fall in the kitchen. She held the same smile when Anna and Antonio helped Franky with dinner. The day would end with reading with Antonio while Anna and Franky tinkered with one of their inventions. When Robin looks around the room at her family, she has to hold back her tears. Robin didn't know she would love Mother's Day so much. Her new books, including a handwritten one by Antonio and Anna, were one of the perks for such a lovely day.

Kaya looked forward to Mother's Day as well. On Mother's Day Usopp, Merry, and Roger gave the chefs the day off so they could make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. After breakfast, Kaya listened to tales of Merry and Roger's adventures on the island. She listened to one of Usopp's stories from his time in the New World as well. They told stories all the way to lunch. Kaya would sneak and watch her boys try to follow the chef's instructions by the letter. She sneaked back in the dinning room waiting for Usopp to bring out the tray of sandwiches. Merry and Roger follow behind him with the drinks and cups.

After lunch, she sat in the yard watching Roger sketch and Merry and Usopp target practice. Merry and Roger would switch midway through the day. Merry would sketch while Roger and Usopp did target practice. It was a very peaceful day. A day Kaya enjoyed very much. After a repeat performance in the kitchen for dinner, the day would end with Usopp showing Kaya his new bullets and Merry and Roger playing a card game. Kaya couldn't keep the happy smile off her face when she fell asleep at night. She loved Mother's Day along with her brand new pile of sketches from Merry and Roger and a bracelet from Usopp.

Ace didn't know he would enjoy Mother's Day, but he did. He loved when Spade walked in the room with Smoker with his breakfast. He couldn't help his chuckle when Spade carefully handed him his orange juice making sure he didn't spill any on the bed. Smoker would take the day off work to spend the day with them. Another thing Ace loved on Mother's Day. During the day, Ace helped Spade with his new fire tricks while Smoker watched. Secretly hoping the Spade wouldn't burn himself after each trick.

For lunch, Ace sat at the table watching Spade and Smoker make lunch with all of Ace's favorite foods. After lunch, Ace watched Spade and Smoker stack dominoes in the shape of a flame. Ace liked being the one to knock the first domino down. Watching the rest of the dominoes fall from the stairwell was always entertaining. Ace and Spade's narcolepsy acted up at random times during the day, but Smoker didn't mind. He picked them up, take them upstairs, and put them to bed. He couldn't help, but laugh when Ace and Spade fell asleep. While they were sleeping, Smoker cleaned the house. It was quite a pleasant surprise for Ace. Spade continued where he left off with his toys.

Smoker started dinner while Spade colored and Ace read a book or worked on one of the crossword puzzles Robin sent him. During dinner, Spade told them one of his adventures on the island. After his story, Ace and Smoker told him one of their adventures. The day ended with Spade and Ace pointing out constellations as Smoker enjoyed his cigars. While getting ready for bed Ace couldn't keep the smile off his face. He looked at his new shirt and homemade card before falling asleep.

Vivi enjoyed Mother's Day very much. The servants in the castle wouldn't let her kids cook her breakfast, but they helped her sneak out to a restaurant with Kohza. They would sneak back in before their absences were known. Throughout the day while Vivi were in her meetings, her kids gave her notes and cards through Kohza. She stifled her giggles each time she saw one of her kids stick their head through the door before popping back out again. She placed the card and note on top of her stack of important papers silently thanking them for the distraction.

While filling out her paperwork Fiona, Seth, Maiko, and Haru gave her different drinks and snacks throughout the day. Vivi giggled every time she saw a tray walking towards her. At lunch, she called a meeting of the royal family. It was a ruse so she could have lunch with her kids and Kohza. After lunch, she left for another meeting while Kohza played with the kids. She didn't know they were planning her Mother's Day present. She just couldn't wait for her meeting to be done so she could have some time for herself.

Once her meetings finished for the day and she got away from her advisors Kohza would take to the balcony for dinner. Once she entered the balcony, she was greeted with a happy chorus of "Happy Mother's Day". Fiona and Maiko led her to the table while Seth and Haru pulled her seat out for her. Vivi smiled happily looking at the dinner in front of her. She didn't like eating in the dining room all the time. It was also the easiest place for her advisors to find her. Another reason she doesn't like eating in the dining room. During dinner, she listened to Fiona, Seth, Maiko, and Haru adventures of the day.

She placed Haru in her lap becoming comfortable as Fiona, Maiko, and Seth read letters from the Strawhat Crew. Vivi laughed at the similarities between the Strawhats and their children. She continued laughing at the similarities between Ace and his son Spade. She didn't know their children would have many of their traits and have their own quirks at the same time. Then again, she heard the same comment about her children. She loved opening her gifts during desert. Ending the day eating dinner with her family on the balcony counted a good gift. Although she couldn't help looking at her homemade cards, cookies, and bottle of perfume either.

* * *

Wasn't that cute and sweet. I hope I didn't make things too confusing or anything like that. I thought it would be cute to show how everyone reacts to Mother's Day as parents. I'm still trying to think who could be Marco's wife or partner I'm not too sure on what I want to do with him. Anyway, I have a poll on my profile for the next family in Strawhat Kids. Robin/Franky has the lead now, but you know how things may change. Don't forget to vote. ^^

Also, if you see the story has mentions of M-preg and you don't like it then don't click on it. I don't need a review telling me that M-Preg isn't cute. If you don't like it then ok that's you, but I don't have a problem with it so it's staying in the story. Besides M-preg isn't the basis of the story. The basis of the story is the Strawhats, Ace, and Smoker as parents and their children.

All right the authoress is done being angry. ^^

Thanks for reading it because I enjoyed writing it. Oh if someone has an idea on any other couples I'm up for pairings and suggestions. Anyway, see ya next time.


	10. Special Chapter: Zoro's birthday

Hello everyone ^^ I know it's been a long time since there was any activity on this story. I was working on other things then life kicked in and you know how that goes. ^^ I'll go back to main story line soon I swear, but here's another special chapter. I'm still thinking of a way to introduce Ace and Smoker's new child. Anyway, enough rambling from the authoress let's start.

I don't own One piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin. ^^

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Special Chapter: Zoro's birthday

Zoro woke up to familiar bangs in the kitchen. He inched towards the door, pressing his ear against the surface.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm doing it as fast as I can. It takes some time to frost a cake Sonya!"

"It shouldn't take that long. You are the chef Seiji."

"Don't you forget it."

"Shut up, you'll wake him up."

"You're the one who's going to wake him up."

"What are you two doing?" Zoro asked walking into the kitchen. Seiji and Sonya looked up in surprise. They turned to each other before turning back to Zoro with identical smiles.

"Hi dad, happy Birthday!" Sonya and Seiji exclaimed running over to him. They wrapped their arms around Zoro's waist in a tight hug. Zoro chuckled rubbing their heads affectionately. "Thank you, but what are you two doing?"

Sonya and Seiji pulled back giving Zoro a sheepish smile. Seiji ran a hand through his hair, "We wanted to make you a cake before you woke up from your nap."

"Yeah since daddy made you breakfast and he's going to make dinner, we wanted to make you the desert, but it took Seiji forever to do it." Sonya said glaring at Seiji.

Seiji returned it, "Shut up it takes time making frosting. I wanted it to be perfect."

Zoro smiled at the small bickering session between his children. He didn't even notice how much they grew. Sonya's hair was now beyond her shoulders. She tied it up whenever she trained. Seiji's hair was shorter, but occasionally his bangs fell into his eyes. He was now tall enough to reach the stove. It was amazing how fast time flew by.

Zoro placed his hand on their shoulders causing Sonya and Seiji to look up. "I know the cake will be delicious. Why don't you set the table outside? I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sonya and Seiji beamed as they nodded, "Alright." They said running over to the cabinets. Sonya turned around her hand resting on the knob. "Uncle Luffy called earlier. He said that everyone is going to be at the birthday party tonight. Raven said that she'll be here too with Mr. Mihawk."

Zoro smiled, "Sounds great Sonya."

"It is, I haven't seen Raven in so long. Mr. Mihawk is funny too." Sonya said.

Seiji grinned, "Yeah he is, but Ms. Perona is pretty funny too."

Sonya nodded, "Yeah her ghosts are funny, but sometimes Beary is annoying."

"I like Beary. You're just mad because he tried to take you bokuto that time." Seiji said walking outside with the plates.

"Well they were mine and like Ms. Perona said Beary shouldn't mess with other people's things." Sonya said following Seiji with the silverware.

Zoro chuckled he never thought he would still be in contact with Mihawk and Perona after all these years. He didn't expect to meet Mihawk's daughter either. Sonya met Raven after getting lost in the market in Cocoyashi village. Zoro was surprised when Sonya came back with a new friend and a familiar face.

What surprised Zoro even more was the way Mihawk acted around the children. He was a natural. Sonya loved learning tips from Mihawk. Seiji enjoyed learning about the different spices in his kitchen. Not to mention the stories he told about Zoro and his time there. There were a couple of stories Zoro hoped Mihawk didn't mention.

Sanji was civil with Mihawk as well, another surprise for Zoro. Sanji wasn't very happy with the person who gave Zoro his scar. Sanji had a love/hate relationship with his scar. Sanji admitted that the scar turned him on, but he didn't like the idea of someone messing up his face. Zoro didn't mind he had another eye, that was enough for him.

Zoro held the same surprise for Perona. He didn't know she could be that good with children. Zoro watched Perona have tea parties with Sonya and play with Seiji. It was like watching a different person. Of course, Sanji had no problem with Perona. Zoro shook his head at his husband and his antics.

_He'll never change._ Zoro thought walking over to the counter. He smiled at the cake with green frosting. He could tell Sonya and Seiji took turns writing on it. Zoro looked around inching a finger towards the cake.

"I wouldn't do that. Seiji and Sonya will get you for messing up the cake." Sanji said from the doorway.

Zoro turned around, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It is my birthday after all."

Sanji chuckled, "True, but it's _their_ cake. They want everyone to be there when you cut it. It's sweet."

"Yeah it is. Fine I won't touch it, but I still want to try it." Zoro said.

Sanji pushed away from the wall walking over to the counter. He dipped his finger in the bowl of green frosting placing some on his lips. Once he coated his lips with enough frosting, he walked over to Zoro. Sanji leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Zoro's lips. Zoro closed his eyes licking the frosting off Sanji's lips as Sanji opened his mouth under him.

Zoro placed his hands on Sanji's hips deepening the kiss. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck sliding his fingers through his hair. Zoro moaned at the combined sweetness of Sanji and the frosting. Sanji groaned softly turning his head to the side to deepen the kiss. They kissed heatedly for a few seconds before pulling apart.

Sanji licked his lips, "So do you like it?"

Zoro nodded, "I do, but I need to taste it again." He whispered placing a kiss on Sanji's neck causing him to shiver lightly.

"Well I don't approve of another tasting, but I'll bend that rule because it's your birthday." Sanji said.

Zoro chuckled, "Lucky me," He leaned in to kiss Sanji again when a familiar giggle floated in the room. Sanji and Zoro looked over to a giggling Luna.

"Hi uncle Sanji, hi uncle Zoro happy birthday," Luna said.

Zoro smiled, "Thank you Luna."

"Hi Luna my cute little moon," Sanji said smiling.

Luna smiled back as she played with a strand of her hair. "I wanted to say happy birthday and ask a question. Can Seiji and Sonya help us with the dishes and stuff?"

Sanji nodded, "Sure is Luffy outside?"

Luna shook her head, "No mom is though. Dad and Umi are carrying things over, but we need some help."

"It's no problem. Sonya and Seiji are out back setting the table." Zoro said.

"Thanks," Luna said walking to the back door. When the back door closed behind Luna Sanji turned to Zoro. "Your party will be starting soon. I should go and help out." He turned to walk away when Zoro pulled him back. "We have a couple of minutes. I want to finish tasting my cake."

Sanji chuckled, "Selfish bastard, but that's nothing new."

"Of course," Zoro answered as he leaned in. His lips were inching away when he pulled back. "Hey where are my presents?"

"Usopp and Franky are bringing them." Sanji said leaning in when Zoro pulled back again. He leaned towards Sanji's ear, "Where is your present?"

"You can open that one later and no peeking." Sanji whispered back. He smacked Zoro's hand lightly when he tried to slip it under his shirt.

Zoro smirked, "I can't wait."

Sanji chuckled resting his forehead in the crook of Zoro's neck, "Selfish, but it's amazing how time flies isn't it."

"Yeah it is Sonya is already to real swords. Seiji can now kick an inch off the ground. They're growing so fast." Zoro said.

"They'll be on their own journeys in a minute. Then it will just be me and you again marimo." Sanji said.

"Are you looking forward to it?" Zoro asked an amused tone in his voice.

"I'm actually dreading it. I'll be stuck here with you." Sanji said in a similar tone.

Zoro chuckled, "You act like you won't love it."

"Because I won't, but I figure it can't be that bad." Sanji said raising his head to look in Zoro's eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing." Zoro said softly.

Sanji smiled he kissed Zoro's scar before kissing Zoro softly. Zoro kissed Sanji back pulling him close. He tried to slip his hand underneath Sanji's shirt again, but Sanji stopped him. Zoro grinned that move reminded him of earlier days when they were just dating, unsure about what would happen next. It was funny how things changed.

They pulled apart slowly sharing a tender look with each other. Sanji and Zoro's rule to be nice to each other extended from Christmas to their birthdays as well. They would continue to make small jabs at each other, but that would never stop.

Sanji grinned, "Before you get tempted to try to open your present I'm going to go help."

"Alright, but don't take too long. I am impatient on my birthday." Zoro said nipping Sanji's neck.

Sanji smirked, "I know impatient marimo." He kissed Zoro's scar again before stepping out of his arms. He grabbed the bowl placing the left over frosting in the fridge. Sanji grabbed a cover out of the cabinet placing it over the cake. He smiled at the desert lovingly before walking to the door. Sanji placed his hand on the knob turning to Zoro with a genuine smile. "Happy Birthday we'll celebrate with a drink later."

Zoro smiled back, "Thank you. Can we use that new bottle?"

Sanji scoffed, "In your dreams. We can use the new bottle of sake I bought just for this occasion."

"There's a new bottle of sake in the house." Zoro said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you even look at all? It's in the fridge, but don't open it yet. I want everyone to be here when we open it." Sanji said.

Zoro nodded, "Alright, alright I won't touch it."

"You better not marimo. I'll be watching you." Sanji said.

"Oh I'm so scared." Zoro joked.

Sanji chuckled, "You better be." He opened the door walking outside. "Do you need any help with that Seiji?" Sanji asked. Zoro looked out the window watching Seiji juggle the plates as he talked with Luna. Zoro chuckled it seems his son still couldn't talk to Luna without stumbling over his words. Seiji reminded Zoro so much of Sanji sometimes.

Zoro rested against the counter watching his family and friends set up for his birthday party. He was glad Brooke and Laboon could make it. Brooke decided to take his break around this time, but he would still find a way to make it even if he did have a show. Zoro never thought he would be friends with a famous musician, but he was a strawhat anything was possible.

During his musing, he felt two figures attach themselves to his legs. Zoro snickered looking down at Umi and Spade.

"Hi guys,"

"Hi Uncle Zoro happy birthday!" Umi and Spade exclaimed happily.

Zoro smiled rubbing their heads, "Thanks guys."

"Zoro! Happy Birthday!" Luffy said happily running over to give Zoro a hug.

Zoro laughed opening his arms bracing himself before Luffy could knock him down. "Thanks captain. Hey Ace,"

Ace waved with his trademark grin, "Hey Zoro happy birthday."

"Thanks Ace." Zoro said his grin not breaking. He felt a tug on his pants leg he looked down at the boys' expectant faces.

"Yes guys?" Zoro asked.

"Come outside and look at the table. We decorated it and bought a lot of stuff to put on it." Umi said.

"Yeah Merry and Roger drew something too." Spade said.

"Uncle Franky and Anna are making a firework show." Umi said.

"I didn't know they were bringing fireworks." Zoro said.

Luffy nodded, "Franky couldn't help it."

Zoro laughed, "That sounds like him."

"Aunt Robin and Antonio said Anna can make cool fireworks. She knows how to spell names and everything." Umi said excitedly.

Spade nodded quickly, "Yeah, yeah and she can make Jolly Rogers too."

"I can't wait to see it." Zoro said.

"Let's go outside Uncle Zoro." Umi said getting off his leg to grab his hand. Spade followed suit grabbing his other hand, "Yeah let's go!"

"Ok, let's go." Zoro said laughing as his nephews pulled him outside. Ace and Luffy shared a smile as they followed behind them. Zoro stepped outside laughing at the scene in front of him.

It looked like everyone found their way to the backyard hours before the party was to start. Brooke was playing one of his songs as Ryou and Lilly played with Laboon. Merry tried to convince Roger to ride on Laboon. On the right side of the lawn, Tamaki and Anna were playing with a few of her fireworks.

Franky and Robin kept a close eye just in case a spark set off a small fire. Nami played a round of checkers with Antonio. Luna and Sonya were playing hide and seek with Seiji and Usopp. Kaya watched with Smoker and Sanji who had help setting the table with Chopper. In a few hours Mihawk, Raven, and Perona would be joining them. Zoro smiled he couldn't ask for a better present.

* * *

Now you can interpret Raven anyway you want to. She could be adopted, another student Mihawk decided to adopt, or his own child. I thought about adding him and Perona in this chapter, but decided not to do it. I'm going to make a separate chapter with them. I think Mihawk and Perona as babysitters would be funny. Now don't forget to vote for the next family in my profile.

Until next time see ya ^^


	11. Special Chapter: Usopp's birthday

Hello everyone I know I have to do the regular chapters, but at the same time I'm adding to the special chapters. Zoro had his chapter so I figured that it was time for Usopp to have his. Brooke will have a chapter, but I'll have to think about what I want to do with that. In this chapter I'm going to introduce Diamond Smoker and Ace's daughter. For fans who doesn't enjoy mpreg you can go with Iva-chan changes Ace into Ann and that's how they have Diamond. For fans who enjoy mpreg that can be the option.

Alright well enough rambling let's begin.

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

One Piece

Strawhat Kids

Special Chapter: Usopp's birthday

"Do you have the blue?"

"Here you go. Make sure that stone is down so I can go over on this side."

"Alright, do you have the red?"

"Yeah here it is. Where's the book on dragons?"

"Right here!"

"Thanks, here use this paintbrush."

"Ok, do it like this?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"What are you doing?" Kaya asked walking into Merry and Roger's workroom. Merry and Roger popped up at the sound of their mom's voice. Luna and Umi stopped painting. Sonya, Spade, and Seiji looked up from their border designs. Anna and Antonio stopped writing dragon types on the dry erase board. Ryou, Tamaki, and Lily stopped mixing colors. Diamond continued to play in the paint and make handprints on the page. Raven looked up from her spot next to Diamond. Merry and Roger jumped up running over to Kaya trying to block her view of the big sheet sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Don't look yet!" Merry exclaimed.

Roger nodded in agreement. "We're not done yet."

Kaya smiled, "What are you doing?"

"We're finishing up dad's birthday present." Merry said.

"We had to wait for Antonio and Anna to find their book about Dragons, but now that we have it we can finish it." Roger said.

"Oh ok, I was just wondering because I didn't see anyone outside. Robin told me everyone disappeared in your workroom and you haven't left in 2 hours. I wanted to check on everyone and see how it's going." Kaya said.

"It's going great mom." Merry said.

"We should have it done before everyone comes back." Roger said.

"Sounds great," Kaya said.

"Wow it's been two hours already." Sonya said.

"I didn't even notice it. Crap I have to cook Uncle Usopp's cake. Aunt Kaya is my dad back yet?" Seiji asked.

Kaya shook her head, "No not yet. He'll be back in a couple of hours."

Seiji sighed in relief, "Whew, good, that leaves me with enough time to finish this."

"Hey Seiji, can I help decorate the cake?" Luna asked.

Seiji smiled placing blue paint to join the green paint in his hair. "Of course, you can Luna-swan!"

Luna smiled, "Awesome, thanks."

Seiji nodded quickly putting more paint in his hair. Sonya rolled her eyes as Spade, Raven, and Umi laughed.

Kaya giggled softly _I see Seiji has picked up Sanji's nicknames. _"Can I see what you're working on?" she asked taking a peak at the big sheet with different designs on it. Merry and Roger shook their heads.

"Not yet," Merry said.

"It isn't finished." Roger said.

Kaya giggled, "Alright, well I just wanted to check on you. Oh and snacks will be ready soon."

"Woo snacks!" Luna, Umi, Spade, and Tamaki said. Diamond babbled in agreement putting red paint in her silver hair. Lily wiped it off gently with a nearby cloth. Kaya smiled _Diamond is so cute._ She turned to Merry and Roger patting them both on the head.

"I'll let you know when your dad and uncles are back. Seiji I'll tell you when your dad is back too." Kaya said.

Seiji smiled, "Thanks Aunt Kaya!"

Kaya returned it, "You're welcome, I'll leave you to your work now."

"Ok mom," Merry and Roger said going back over to their spots.

Kaya took one last peak before walking out the room. _Robin was right the kids were in the workroom all along._

Nami, Hancock, and Kaya worried when they didn't see the kids outside. They were very worried about Diamond's location since she liked to crawl everywhere behind her brother Spade. Robin assured them that the kids disappeared in Merry and Roger's workroom. Kaya didn't doubt Robin's word, but she had to check to be sure. Luna and Umi liked to explore with Sonya and Tamaki, but wouldn't let their parents in on the plan.

Kaya sighed in relief as she walked back into the living room. Nami and Hancock looked up at her as Robin continued reading.

"How are they?" Nami asked.

Kaya smiled, "Fine, they were in the workroom like Robin said. They're finishing Usopp's birthday present."

"Aww that's cute." Hancock said.

"So that's why they kept asking when Usopp was going to leave." Nami said.

"Now I see why Anna and Antonio looked for their book on Dragons." Robin said.

Kaya nodded, "It's a big painting and everyone is working on it even Diamond."

Robin smiled, "Sounds like quite a big project. Does Seiji remember the cake?"

"Yes, he wants to know when Sanji comes back so they can work on it. Luna wants to help with the decorations and frosting since Sanji is going to use the edible designs Merry and Roger made for the cake." Kaya said.

"I saw those designs. They are really good." Nami said.

Kaya beamed, "They're becoming better day by day. Merry and Roger gave Usopp their homemade card and special mugs this morning. It's so cute. They said they have one planned for everyone including Luna and the others."

Robin smiled, "I can't wait for my cup. It's going to be wonderful."

"I wonder what my cup will have." Hancock said.

"I know mine will be decorated with treasure since the cup is my treasure." Nami said.

Kaya nodded, "Mine too I look forward to it. How long did Luffy say they were going to be out?"

"Hmm until the afternoon I think. I know they're up to something around town for Usopp's birthday." Hancock said.

"Probably a scouting adventure or something similar," Nami said.

"Yeah, well it's something that will give the kids enough time to finish their gift. Speaking of which is everything set up here?" Robin said.

"Yes everything is set for the party. The presents are wrapped and sitting in the guest room. The chefs know that Sanji and Seiji have access to the kitchen. In a minute, I need to check on the snacks the chefs created. They know now to make simple, tasty snacks." Kaya said.

"Good Luna and Umi weren't happy about the gourmet snacks." Hancock said.

"Tamaki and Lily didn't like it. Ryou said it tasted weird." Nami said.

"Anna didn't touch it. Antonio tried it with Ryou and said the same thing." Robin said.

"Merry and Roger refused to eat it. I told the chefs that before, but it took Usopp and the other fathers to change their minds. Mihawk expressed a similar opinion with Raven. Is he coming?" Kaya asked.

"Well I don't know if he's coming for the party, but I'm glad Raven's here. She really likes hanging out with everyone and she's a very nice girl." Nami said.

Robin nodded, "She is, but I can tell she's still getting used to Luna and Umi's spontaneity."

"I'm still getting used to Luffy's." Nami said. Everyone laughed as Hancock sighed dreamily. "It is wonderful."

Kaya smiled, "I think that's a Strawhat trait."

Nami and Robin turned to each other with a knowing grin. "I believe you're right." Robin said.

"It's something that just happens." Nami said.

Hancock laughed and Kaya smiled. They had to admit being wives of Strawhats contained continuous surprises, but it was fun. Hancock and Kaya wouldn't change it for the world. Kaya sat back her mind going through the party plans as she sipped her tea. She was a bit nervous at hosting a Strawhat party, but Nami and Robin reassured her that she had nothing to worry about. It helped Kaya calm down. There was no doubt this would be a memorable party.

* * *

Merry sighed in relief, "I'm glad mom didn't see everything. I want this to be done before she sees it."

Roger nodded, "Me too, if mom saw it she would tell dad and that would ruin the surprise."

"I hope Mr. Usopp likes this. Are you it's alright for me to help?" Raven asked.

Luna nodded, "Uncle Usopp would feel sad if you didn't help."

"Yeah our dad doesn't mind. In fact he's going to love it." Merry said.

"I'm glad you were able to come and help Raven. Our dad will love it, you'll see." Roger said.

Raven flushed lightly going back to painting in the outline. "Thanks I'm happy to be here."

Lily giggled, "I think Raven would really like it if you showed her how to paint Roger."

Raven's flush deepened as Roger looked over at Lily in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked as Spade and Seiji laughed.

Raven quickly shook her head, "No it's fine, let's keep going. I don't need any help Roger."

"Oh ok, if you do tell me." Roger said.

Raven nodded, "I will."

"Too bad Rei, May, Shouji, and Allison aren't here in the East Sea. It would have been so cool to see their designs." Luna said.

"Yeah too bad Mr. Kidd and Law aren't here." Lily said.

"I got a letter from Rei he said they're visiting North Blue. Their dad, Law, came from that sea and it's really interesting. There are a lot of places to sketch too." Roger said.

"I would love to get the night sky of North Blue on paper." Merry said.

"I heard many things about North Blue from my mom. It would be nice to see it in person." Antonio said putting another name on the board.

Anna nodded, "I would love to see it."

"I wonder what kind of meat and fish they have. I'm sure the chicken selection is great too." Seiji said.

"There are probably many places to train." Sonya said.

Raven nodded, "I think so too."

Antonio and Anna nodded placing their markers down. They walked over to the paper in the middle of the floor. Anna picked up a paintbrush and helped Raven. Antonio sat in between Ryou and Diamond smiling when she put a blue handprint on his hand. Ryou looked over at Antonio before turning back down to his work with a light flush. Lily giggled with Luna and Sonya. Anna flashed a mysterious smile similar to Robin's.

Merry and Roger stepped back liking the progress of the painting. They turned to each other with a smile. "Dad is going to love this."

* * *

Usopp laughed wrapping an arm around Luffy's shoulder. "Man that was such an awesome adventure! I haven't run like that in years."

Luffy laughed, "I told you, you would like it!"

Zoro grinned as Chopper, Brooke, Franky, Ace, and Paulie cheered. Luffy's birthday present was a scavenger hunt in the jungle. The prize was an aged bottle of sake for the first person to make it back to the starter tree. Everything worked out well, until they had to look for Zoro who ended up on the other side. Zoro found everything on the list though. On their way to Zoro, they ran from a tiger, a lion, and a flock of birds who thought Franky was going to destroy their nest. Once they found Zoro, they had to run away from a mother lion who thought Luffy wanted her food.

At the end Luffy used haki on the animals so next time they could schedule a game together. Paulie was amazed to see the animals become instant friends with Luffy. Then again, it didn't seem that unusual. Paulie knew from personal experience how amazing the Strawhats could be. If the Strawhats could break into Ennis Lobby and take down the new Marine headquarters for their kids anything was possible.

"That was pretty cool. I didn't know that many animals were there." Usopp said.

"They said come back next time and we can have a tournament. They were really nice." Chopper said.

"We should come back and do it again." Franky said.

"We _have_ to do it again. That was too awesome." Ace said.

"When we have the next game, let's buy another bottle of sake. This is a very good brand." Zoro said.

Usopp smiled, "Thanks for the great birthday adventure guys. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did Usopp. Now it's time to party!" Luffy exclaimed happily. Everyone cheered rubbing Usopp's head and squeezing his shoulder. Usopp smiled he couldn't wait to go to his party. He looked forward to the food, drinks, friends, and family. Usopp looked forward to the project the kids were working on too.

* * *

Merry and Roger smiled triumphantly at the finished project.

"Well Roger I think this is our best work yet!" Merry said happily.

Roger nodded, "I agree this is great!"

"It's really pretty." Luna said.

"I like all the colors." Lily said.

"It does look pretty cool." Sonya said.

"I like it. It's awesome!" Umi said as Diamond babbled in agreement.

"How are we going to show Uncle Usopp?" Spade asked.

"We can get our dad to put it up as a banner." Anna said.

"He can make a cool frame to go along with it." Antonio said.

"This painting is not bad even with us working on it." Ryou said with a sheepish smile.

Tamaki grinned, "It became better with help from Merry and Roger."

"It's quite nice I hope Mr. Usopp likes it." Raven said.

"Man this looks awesome." Seiji said wiping his hands on his apron as he walked in the room.

"I hope so it's my first time ever doing something like this." Raven said.

"I think it's wonderful. Usopp is going to love this." Sanji said walking in the room.

"Uncle Sanji it was supposed to be a surprise for everyone!" Merry exclaimed with a frown. Roger nodded in agreement with a similar frown.

Sanji grinned, "Sorry guys, but I had to see it. Seiji told me so much about it and I can see why. This is a great picture I know Usopp is going to enjoy it."

Everyone in the room beamed. They congratulated each other on a job well done. They thanked Merry and Roger for the idea. Merry told them it was not a problem. Roger sheepishly repeated the same thing. Sanji smiled marveling at the painting in front of him. He was quite proud that his children had a part in it. He was also proud of the way Merry and Roger organized things. Sanji could see they were quite serious about their art. It was a nice feeling.

"Luna, the cake is ready to be frosted." Sanji said.

"Y-Yeah still want to help us?" Seiji said a blush slowly making it's way to his face.

Luna nodded, "Of course I do! Let's go Seiji." She grabbed Seiji's hand running out of the room.

The kids laughed as Sanji chuckled. _I hope Seiji doesn't drop the bowl this time._ "I'm going to help Seiji and Luna decorate the cake. What are you going to do with the painting?"

"We're going to wait for our dad so he can help us hang it like a banner." Antonio said as Anna nodded.

"Ok, I think he'll be home in a couple of minutes. Well I'll take Diamond and wash her up. When you kids wash up I have some more snacks made out in the kitchen."

"We can see Seiji stumble over his feet in front of Luna." Sonya said giggling.

Sanji chuckled walking over to Diamond. He picked her up cooing to her softly. "Now Sonya be nice. I happen to know what happens when Spade shows up at your training sessions."

Sonya flushed as Spade smiled. "Dad! Don't say that aloud!"

Sanji smiled while Diamond played with his hair. "Of course sweetie, I'll see you in the kitchen. Great work guys. Come on Diamond let's get you cleaned up."

Diamond giggled harder as Sanji cooed to her. Sonya sighed shaking her head, "My dad he's pretty funny sometimes."

"I like watching your matches Sonya." Spade said with a shy smile.

Sonya flush deepened as she looked at the floor. "Thank you. I think I'm going to go wash up now." She walked out the room before her face turned another shade of red.

Lily giggled, "Let me join you Sonya." She followed behind Sonya with a grinning Anna and Raven.

"Spade and Sonya sitting in a tree…" Merry and Ryou started.

"Shut up guys!" Spade exclaimed. Antonio, Tamaki, and Umi laughed, Spade groaned stomping to the bathroom as Merry and Ryou continued to tease him. Spade would fight them, but he chose to yell back instead. He couldn't fight on Uncle Usopp's birthday. However, the next day was fair game.

* * *

When Usopp, the Strawhats, Ace, and Paulie returned home, Robin and Nami were setting up the table with help from Mihawk and Sanji. Mihawk decided to join the festivities after receiving a call from Nami about Raven's help in the painting. He wanted to see it. Perona tagged along with Mihawk to wish Usopp a happy birthday and see the painting. She got a free ride out of it too, which made her happy. Smoker would join the festivities after work.

Perona looked up from playing with Diamond waving at Usopp. "Hey! Happy Birthday!"

Usopp smiled, "Thank you Perona!"

Perona smiled before turning back to Diamond. "I have the perfect little hat for you."

Usopp chuckled going over to Kaya. Kaya greeted Usopp with a smile and a kiss. "Did you enjoy your scavenger hunt?"

Usopp nodded, "Yeah it was great. Are you sure you didn't want to come with us?"

Kaya nodded, "Yes I was fine here. I look forward to the story though."

Usopp grinned, "It's an amazing one."

"Hi dad happy birthday!" Merry and Roger exclaimed happily. They ran over to Usopp wrapping their arms around his waist in a hug. Usopp smiled bending down to return the hug. "Thank you!"

Merry and Roger beamed hugging Usopp again. Usopp smiled as his nieces and nephews ran out to wish him a happy birthday. He laughed when Luna, Umi, Spade, Lily, and Ryou tackled him together. Usopp fell back in a dog pile smiling at the beaming faces in front of him. Anna, Antonio, Sonya, Tamaki, and Raven stood around the pile laughing. Ace walked over to the crowd with Diamond.

"She wanted to join the fun didn't you sweetie?" Ace asked smiling as Diamond squealed in agreement.

Usopp sat up with Luna and Roger in his lap. Merry hugged his side while Ryou hugged the other one. Umi and Lily took to hanging off his shoulders. Diamond giggled reaching forward with her tiny hand. She babbled excitedly grabbing Usopp's nose.

Usopp laughed, "Thanks for the birthday wishes Diamond." He gently pulled her hand off his nose, but Diamond wrapped it around his finger instead.

Ace laughed, "I guess Diamond wants to be with the birthday man. Alright here you go." He handed Diamond to Usopp who cradled her in his arms. Usopp started cooing at her as Anna and Antonio ran over to Franky. Merry and Roger noticed they jumped off Usopp with Luna. Lily and Umi continued to rest against Usopp's shoulders.

Usopp looked over curiously. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to get your present." Merry said as Roger nodded.

"Ooo I can't wait." Usopp said placing Diamond in his lap.

"Wait here," Roger said.

"Your present is amazing Uncle Usopp!" Luna said happily.

"Luna! He's not supposed to know yet!" Merry and Roger exclaimed.

Luna giggled placing her hands over her mouth. "Opps, sorry,"

"Come on Luna let's help." Sonya said linking Luna's hand together with her own.

Luna smiled, "Yeah let's go!" She ran over with Merry and Roger taking Sonya with her.

Usopp laughed he can remember how many times Luffy did the same thing.

"Hey Uncle Usopp, the weather is perfect for kite flying." Lily said.

"Great I can get the new kites I made for you all out." Usopp said.

"Is mine a dragon?" Umi asked.

Usopp smiled, "Yep liked you asked Umi."

Umi cheered hugging Usopp, "Thank you."

"Is mine a butterfly?" Lily asked.

Usopp nodded, "Yep a big one too."

Lily screamed happily hugging Usopp tightly, "Thank you!"

Usopp laughed, "You're welcome sweetie."

"Hi Uncle Usopp happy birthday!" Seiji said walking out with the cake and Sanji.

"Thank you! I can wait to try the cake I know it's delicious." Usopp said.

Seiji smiled sheepishly as Sanji nodded. "We had help from Luna."

Seiji's face flushed slowly as he nodded.

"Seiji and Luna-" Spade started when Seiji chased after him.

"You like Sonya!" Seiji yelled. Spade laughed moving to the side when Seiji tried to catch him. Sanji and Usopp laughed watching Spade chase Seiji around the yard. Luffy joined them and it turned into a game of tag. Umi jumped off Usopp's shoulder to join in the fun. Lily moved from Usopp's shoulder to his lap. She started playing with Diamond. Usopp alternated between watching the game and Lily's game. He looked up when Franky and Zoro walked out with a long rectangular painting the picture hidden behind a cover.

Merry, Roger, Sonya, Luna, Anna, and Antonio followed behind them talking happily. Usopp looked over curiously as Franky and Zoro walked over to the Sunny. Zoro held the painting as Franky walked over with a frame. Zoro set it up making sure it was straight before walking back. Franky nodded in agreement smiling and talking with the kids. Merry beamed as Roger fidgeted with his hands. Luna and Sonya reassured Roger while Anna and Antonio bounced happily with Merry.

Once Sonya and Luna calmed Roger down, they ran over to Nami. Nami smiled calling the rest of the children over. Lily got out of Usopp's lap giving a hug to Diamond and Usopp before joining the crowd. Usopp picked up Diamond standing up to join Robin and Luffy.

"Hey, what's happening?" Usopp asked.

Robin smiled, "The kids are revealing their gift."

"Yeah they're setting everything up. Wow it's pretty big!" Luffy said.

Usopp nodded, "It is."

"Ok guys it's time to reveal the painting. Everyone take their seat and the kids will be ready shortly." Nami said.

The adults took their seats in the chairs in the middle of the yard. Usopp was excited he couldn't wait to see what the kids came up with. Kaya sat next to him greeting Diamond and grinning in excitement. Usopp mirrored the grin trying his hardest not to let curiosity get the best of him. When everyone settled down Merry and Roger walked to the front. Everyone divided to either side of the cover ready to pull it down.

Merry cleared his throat smiling at everyone in the field. "When we knew dad's birthday was coming up we racked our brain trying to think of something to get him."

"We didn't have enough money to get anything. Although Ryou had some plans that could have worked, but we wanted to try something legal." Roger said.

"It would have worked, but we'll do that next time." Ryou said.

Everyone laughed while Nami smiled proudly at her son.

"Well we wanted to do something for Uncle Usopp. We were running out of ideas until Merry and Roger suggested we do one big painting of Uncle Usopp's adventures with our parents." Luna said.

"We hope y-you enjoy this sir." Raven said flushing lightly.

Merry and Roger joined either side pulling down the cover with everyone else. It was a painting featuring the themes of Usopp's stories. Sunny sat in the middle of the sheet surrounded by drawings of Usopp and the Strawhats fighting a red dog, a blue pheasant, and a yellow monkey.

Two giants were on the end of the sheet holding up an axe and mace respectively. Along the edges were Usopp's bullets, dragons, and his slingshot with Diamond's handprints. Giant flowers of food sat in the background with the Great Hero Heracules. Little nooks and crannies filled with bullets, food flowers, drink waterfalls, and ghosts. Perona giggled at the ghosts and the castle next to the food flower.

Usopp smiled tears of happiness going down his cheeks at the many familiar things on the sheet. He knew Dorry and Brogy amazed Merry and Roger, but to see them on paper made Usopp's heart burst. There were so many things amazing about the painting. He could tell Merry and Roger worked very hard on it. Usopp could see how much work his nieces and nephews put in as well. Raven was in that category, but Usopp didn't tell her yet. She was still shocked at the daily play dates with Merry and Roger. He would wait to do that.

Usopp loved the detailed put in the painting. Nami and Paulie smiled at the berry and ropes next to them. Luffy giggled at the meat around him. Hancock smiled at the snakes. Robin loved the books and Franky enjoyed the toolbox. Brooke smiled at the music notes over his head and Laboon next to him. Zoro grinned at the swords. Sanji chuckled at the way he kicked. Chopper giggled at the medical equipment. Ace laughed at the fire and smoke along the border. Everyone shared a good laugh at the admiral animals.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The kids screamed happily.

"Thank you! This is wonderful. This painting is great I love it very much." Usopp said wiping away his tears. He hugged Diamond handing her to Ace when he walked over. Usopp walked to the front wrapping Merry and Roger in a big hug. Merry and Roger beamed returning the hug. They were very happy Usopp enjoyed his present. Usopp kissed their foreheads before going around giving everyone a big hug. A scavenger adventure, a party with great food and drinks, and a painting of his adventures qualified as a good birthday to Usopp.

Merry and Roger looked at each other with triumphant smiles. The painting was a success and they couldn't be happier. There were many things they missed, but that was for next year's project.

* * *

I enjoy writing these special chapters. I can enjoy the fluff and write cavity inducing sweetness. I'm so happy about that. Well I have some serious chapters for them, but I want to write their childhoods first before writing their teenage years. Now there are two explanations for Diamond. I will write the two explanations for Diamond later only because I love Ann as much as Ace. ^^

Until next time see you!


End file.
